


UNA OBRA AL ESTILO TROLL

by Anii_Rivera



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: Después del regreso de Arroyin, Poppy y el Rey Grisel deciden hacer un evento para fomentar la relación entre Trolls y bertenos y llegan al acuerdo de una obra, Grandulón se encargo de escribirla y por un incidente le pide a Arroyin que entregue las copias, pero algo cambia ya que el final no es como en el guion.





	1. ¿Traidor o cobarde?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola este fic ya lo había publicado en Wattpad pero también quise compartirlo aquí, así que disfruten.

-TROLLS, TROLLS, TROLLS, TROLLS, TROLLS…

Los gritos de los Bertenos resonaban en toda la sala, cualquiera que fuera ajeno a la situación crearía que el Trollsticio había vuelto, pero lo que en realidad pasaba era que una obra se estrenaba, la cual había finalizado y todos aplaudían fascinados, pero para dos Trolls el tiempo se congelo, ya que con un beso inesperado la obra termino, al abrir los ojos se toparon con la mirada del otro, uno de ellos estaba confundida por tal acción, pues no se esperaba que fuera Ramón quien la besara. Se preguntaran ¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí? Pues todo pasó cuando volvió Arroyin…

Después de que Ramón cantara para Arroyin pidiéndole disculpas y casi todo se aclarara como era esperarse de los Trolls una fiesta se llevo a cabo, al entrar la noche la mayoría regreso a sus casas para descansar, cierto Troll caminaba hacia su bunker, de repente el sonido de una rama rompiéndose lo hizo ponerse en alerta, paró en seco mientras analizaba todo a su alrededor, al no encontrar señales de algún posible peligro siguió caminando pero ahora el movimiento de un arbusto a su lado llamo su atención, rápidamente uso su cabellera para sacar lo que sea que se escondía, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que a la criatura a la cual ahorcaba no era otro más que Arroyin, lo soltó de una manera no muy sutil mientras cruzaba sus brazos, el Troll purpura se llevo ambas manos para masajear su cuello adolorido mientras trataba de hablar.

-Vaya si que eres fuerte

-Si lo soy, pero el punto aquí es ¿porque me seguiste?.- Ramón aun seguía desconfiando de Arroyin, claro le canto por herir sus sentimientos y engañarlo pero él había hecho algo peor y todos lo olvidaron rápidamente con un simple “Lo siento” además de no recibir un castigo, todos podrían tratarlo como si nada, pero el aun tenía sus sospechas y claro como el buen Troll preparado que es estaría alerta.

-Bueno, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo en un ambiente más relajado, no sé dónde está tu bunker así que pensé en seguirte para buscarte mañana pero ya que estamos aquí…- No pudo seguir hablando por que rápidamente Ramón lo corto.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ¿Que no fue suficiente que me hicieras cantar esa tonta canción?

-Veo que aun tienes ira en ti, pero mi amigo con algunas clases de yoga podemos arreglar eso.

-Yo no soy tu amigo, mira podrás haber engañado a todos con tu discurso de arrepentimiento y con un simple “lo siento” pero yo no soy como los demás, yo no olvido lo que hiciste, todos casi morimos por tu culpa y aunque te perdí perdón no esperes que confié en ti y menos tratarte como un amigo, para mí siempre escucha bien SIEMPRE serás un TRAIDOR.

-Traidor, lo sé perfectamente, cometí un error y me disculpe ¿que más quieres?

-¿Un error? Le llamas error traicionar a todos los que confiaban en ti, esto es increíble Poppy arriesgo su vida por ti y tu vienes y le pagas entregando a todos los que ama en bandeja de plata ¿Sabes cómo se sintió? ¿Lo sabes?

-Admito que me equivoque y la lastime y ya le pedí perdón por ello…

-Es que no basta una simple disculpa, se volvió gris ¿Sabias eso no? Y con ella todos los habitantes de la villa, pero claro importaba mas salvar tu pellejo.

-Se que lo que hice estuvo mal y la verdad estoy arrepentido, pero ¿te has preguntado cómo me sentí yo en ese momento?

-¿Feliz de estar a salvo mientras los demás morían en tu lugar?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que me comieran?

-Hubiera sido una buena solución, habrías muerto con honor o tal vez solo tal vez idear una forma para salvarlos a todos, engañar a Chef hubiera funcionado pero escogiste ser un traidor.

-Yo no escogí serlo.

-Pero te convertiste en uno.

-TENIA MIEDO SI… tenía miedo- sorpresivamente lagrimas caían de los ojos del Troll zen, quien trataba de limpiarse. –No todos pueden ser valientes como tú, ¿crees que no me sentí mal por entregarlos? Pero yo siempre fui bueno con los habitantes de la aldea, dándoles clases de yoga para relajarse y estar en armonía, la naturaleza de los Trolls es ser alegres creí que si hacia cosas buenas solo recibiría cosas positivas pero me equivoque, me atraparon y casi me comen, tenía miedo de morir, no podía pensar en otra cosa, fue un momento de debilidad, ese momento en el que fui egoísta y pensé solo en mi, al momento me arrepentí de habar hecho ese trato pero tampoco quería ser comido, no fue fácil mantener una actitud indiferente cuando se los confesé en la jaula con Chef, ver la cara de de desilusión de Poppy, mi amiga, ella siempre estuvo para mi y yo le falle, después de ser desterrado Chef trato de comerme pero afortunadamente pude escapar, fue entonces que me di cuenta que todo había pasado por qué no fui bueno como me hacía creer a mí mismo, siempre te trate mal a ti, eras tan negativo que pensé que afectarías la buena vibra de todos, tarde me di cuenta que tal vez no eras así por gusto, sino que debías cargar con un gran dolor, después de todo un Troll se vuelve gris cuando esta triste y pierde toda esperanza, pase meses solo en tierras desconocidas, pasando hambre y frio, decidí hacer lo correcto por una vez y volver para enmendar mis errores y tu eres el primero, así que si estoy aquí es para disculparme contigo por todo lo que he hecho, como te he tratado, por entregarlos a todos, y tienes razón una simple disculpa no borrara nada pero mi único error fue ser un cobarde.- Diciendo esto se desplomo en el suelo para sentarse y agachar la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

Ramón seguía cruzado de brazos, observando al Troll mientras analizando todo lo que había dicho, finalmente le ofreció su mano para ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

-No puedo perdonarte simplemente así, pero por ahora te doy el beneficio de la duda, también debes disculparte con Poppy a ella fue a quien más le afecto y por otra parte aun sigo creyendo que mereces un castigo.- Al estar de pie Arroyin limpio sus lagrimas mientras sonreía conociendo a Ramón eso era lo mejor que pudo haber conseguido de su parte. –Todavía tengo una duda.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Por qué me hiciste cantar esa canción?

-Tenias ira dentro de ti, eso no es bueno dicen que cuando no perdonas sufre más el que está con el odio que el que cometió la ofensa, no quería que por mi culpa tu sufrieras mas, de todos modos hiciste lo correcto y Poppy está orgullosa de ti.

-Está bien suficiente por hoy, mañana hablaremos con ella para que te ponga un castigo y recuerda te estaré vigilando, no creas que con esta plática bajare la guardia.

-Me parece justo.- En ese instante un sonido en particular se hizo presente, era la pulsera de Arroyin que indicaba hora del abrazo, extendió sus brazos dispuesto a abrazar a su compañero pero Ramón lo detuvo antes de que pudiera abrazarlo.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses, aun es muy pronto.

Arroyin se encogió de hombros y se dio un abrazo a si mismo mientras Ramón rodaba los ojos y seguía su camino hacia su bunker, dejando solo al Troll zen.

Al día siguiente Ramón se encontraba en el estudio de la casa de Poppy mientras le explicaba la situación del castigo de Arroyin.

-Entonces ¿dices que le tengo que poner un castigo? Ramón tu y yo sabemos que no soy buena para eso, ya viste lo que paso la ultima vez, trate de hacer un calabozo y termine haciendo divertí castigos.- La reina miraba a su mejor amigo preocupada, era una buena gobernante pero cuando se trataba de poner sanciones por mal comportamiento no se le daba tan bien.

-Lo sé y por eso te ayudare a ponerle uno, me quiero asegurar de que cumpla su condena, debe ser algo pesado.

-Que te parece si te ayuda a hacer las tareas de tu Bunker, ¿eso es una tarea pesada cierto?

-Ni loco dejo que entre a mi bunker. Aunque tal vez nos pueda servir algún método de los Bertenos, ¿Qué tal el látigo?

-Ramón… Qué pretendes hacer exactamente con el látigo ¿lastimarlo?

-Está bien olvida el látigo

-Bueno por ahora Arroyin seguirá impartiendo las clases de la semana Arroyin, aunque sigo creyendo que sería mejor que te ayudara con tu bunker, ahora no solo tienes reservas solo para ti, sino que consigues para todos.

-Oye ahora no puedo dejar que en una catástrofe de fuerzas inexplicables todos mueran mientras yo estoy a salvo en mi súper bunker fortificado, aun me estoy acostumbrando a todo esto pero si la situación lo amerita pueden refugiarse ahí.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa ¿será el bunker del miedo o el divertí bunker?

-No me recuerdes eso, es una etapa de mi vida que quiero olvidar.

-No decías lo mismo cuando eras divertí Ramón.

-Divertí Ramón quedo en el pasado, oye podrías tomarte esto en serio.

-Lo hago, ese sería el castigo perfecto, no se me olvida lo agotador que fue ayudarte con tus labores, además de que así podrás vigilarlo y estar tranquilo, eso sí, ni se te ocurra usar a Gary contra él.

-Mientras no haga nada raro no habrá necesidad de usar a Gary.

-Ramón promételo.

-Está bien.

-Así se habla ven aquí.- La reina extendió sus brazos y atrapo a Ramón en ellos, mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de él.

-No es hora del abrazo

-¿Ya se te olvido que por decreto real tú me puedes abrazar a la hora que sea?

-Pero tú eres la que me está abrazando

-No cuestiones a tu reina.- Ramón se dio por vencido y correspondió el abrazo, disfrutando de esa sensación tan reconfortante hasta que tocaron la puerta la cual estaba abierta.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Arroyin había llegado para saber cuál sería su sentencia y cumplirla, al escucharlo Poppy se separo lentamente mientras se acercaba a Arroyin.

-Muy bien Arroyin, ya he decidido tu castigo, deberás ayudar a Ramón con la recolección de reservas para el bunker y el mantenimiento del mismo hasta que Ramón diga que es suficiente.

-Gracias Poppy, en verdad quiero redimirme y estaré encantado de ayudar a Ramón con esas labores.

-También quería decirte que la próxima semana puedes empezar dando tus clases de yoga en la semana Arroyin, hay varios Trolls que han estado preguntando por ellas.

-Pues diles que los espero la próxima semana para relajarnos y estar en armonía.

-Está bien, suerte chicos, ahora si me disculpan tengo varios asuntos de reina que tratar.- Poppy tomo de la mano a Ramón y lo llevo a la salida junto con Arroyan y cerró la puerta, estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Ramón pregunto.

-Hará un libro de recortes sobre esto ¿verdad?

-Es lo más probable.

Ramón rodo los ojos, Poppy nunca cambiaria, pero su personalidad optimista era lo que más admiraba de ella, aun cuando a veces no sabía que hacer con su dicho optimismo, sin más empezó a caminar mientras le hacia una señal a Arroyin para que lo siguiera.


	2. Empieza el castigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia ya esta terminada en Wattpad y la quise compartir aquí también, disfruten de la lectura.

¡Horror! Eso es lo que sentía Arroyin en ese momento al ver la primera labor que tendría que realizar, se negaba a creerlo, tal vez Ramón estaba bromeando ¿cierto? No creía posible que en realidad tendría que realiza aquella tarea, hizo una mueca de asco mientras le preguntaba a su acompañante.

-¿En serio tengo que hacer eso?

-Claro es lo primero en la lista de hoy, ¿No te estás arrepintiendo verdad? Porque te escuche decirle a Poppy que estarías encantado de realizar todas las labores.

-¿Yo? Claro que no me arrepiento, es solo que ¿Exactamente esto para que servirá?

-Bueno, servirá más que nada para los cultivos.

-¿Y no hay otra manera de ayudar sin necesidad de trabajar con eso?- Arroyin apuntaba hacia la gran montaña de estiércol que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-¿Estas insinuando que hago esto para molestarte?- Ramón se llevo una mano a su pecho para simular indignación, claro que lo hacía para molestar un poco a Arroyin, era un castigo después de todo, pero tampoco era que inventara esa tarea, era algo que él hacía, y por lo tanto la labor perfecta para ser ejecutada por el Troll zen.

-Yo nunca dije eso… es solo que…. Bueno- Arroyin soltó un suspiro de resignación, no podía quejarse, si de verdad quería enmendar sus errores y conseguir el perdón tendría que hacer todo lo que Ramón le ordenara para convencerlo de que podía confiar en él, extendió su mano pare recibir una pequeña pala que Ramón le proporciono para realizar el deber, en su cara se podía apreciar una mueca de desagrado, lentamente se acerco a aquella pila y empezó con su labor.

Por otra parte Ramón trataba de no reírse, por más seria que fuera la situación le daba gracia como Arroyin con sumo cuidado ponía los desechos en un cilindro y de vez en cuando ponía cara de que en cualquier momento vomitaría, se llevo una mano para tapar su boca y antes de romper a carcajadas recobro su compostura y hablo.

-Mientras te encargas de esto voy por mas cilindros los necesitaras, no los llenes mucho y que después tendremos que ponerles agua.

-Entendido- Sin mucho ánimo contesto el Troll purpura, y observaba como Ramón se alejaba mientras el volvía a lo suyo y se perdía en sus pensamientos, la tarea no era tan mala de realizar, es solo que el olor le empezaba a molestar y provocar nauseas, pero estaba más que decidido a demostrar su arrepentimiento con acciones, ya no huiría de los problemas los enfrentaría, siguió en su labor pensando en otras cosas para distraerse y no prestar demasiada atención al olor, después de todo ¿la mente es muy poderosa no?

Mientras tanto Ramón caminaba hacia su bunker y al llegar entro en busca de lo que necesitaba, mas no se espero que dentro de su preciado hogar estuviera un intruso.

-Trabajando duro chico mojado- El Troll no veía a nadie alrededor pero sabía de quien era esa voz, negando con la cabeza se dio la vuelta para encarar al que se había colado en su bunker.

-Tipo Nube se que eres tu sal de una vez- Ramón miro a todos lados pero no lograba identificar el lugar donde podría haberse escondido esa Nube, lo curioso es que no volvió a escuchar su voz o tan si quiera verlo, ¿acaso lo había imaginado? Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, gran error.

-Buuu- Nube apareció de la nada causando que Ramón soltara un grito y retrocediera de un brinco, pero al ver de quien se trataba miro de forma molesta a su invitado.

-Nube ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres a mi bunker?

-Tranquilo mejor amigo solo vine de paso

-No soy tu mejor amigo

-Así que los rumores son ciertos

-¿De qué rumores hablas?

-Me has cambiado- De un momento a otro Nube empezó a llorar o más bien a llover.

-¿A qué te refieres?- El Troll no tenía ni idea de lo que ahora se le había metido a la cabeza a esa loca Nube, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Claro niégalo, pero todos dicen que tienes un nuevo mejor amigo y no soy yo.

-Yo no tengo un mejor amigo… Bueno solo Poppy pero ella es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Poppy? ¿Quién habla de ella? Todos saben eso, yo me refiero a ese otro Troll con el que estabas, dime ¿es porque soy una Nube?

-¿Te refieres a Arroyin? ¿Es enserio? Mira no lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor sino para aclararlo, el no es mi mejor amigo, es mas ni a amigo llega solo estoy haciendo que cumpla un castigo.- Nube dejo de llover de golpe y se lanzaba a los brazos de Ramón, quien por reflejo lo atrapo.

-Lo sabía, mi mejor amigo nunca me cambiaría.- Al decir aquellas palabras Ramón lo dejo caer mientras continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Por su parte Nube se puso de pie.

-Así que “ese” Arroyin está de vuelta, ¿es el mismo que los entrego a los Bertenos?

-Si ¿Y tu como sabes eso? No creí que lo supieras.

-Siendo una Nube te enteras de cosas, dime gruñón ¿puedo ayudarte con el castigo?

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Entonces iré a ver a la Reina

-Haz lo que quieras

-Interesante, ¿no te molestara que le diga de “las cosas que admiras de ella”?-. Ramón regreso a ver a Nube con enojo y de un rápido movimiento atrapo sus pies con su cabellera y lo arrastro para sacarlo de su Bunker, por su parte Nube trataba de aferrarse a lo que fuera para no ser echado.

-Ok ya entendí prometo no volver a leer tu diario ni decirle lo de las invitaciones.- Ramón se detuvo un momento para preguntarle.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Aaa, la otra vez que me cole las vi, después de todo estaban en el mismo lugar que tu diario.

-Decidido no volverás a entrar aquí, hare al bunker a prueba de nubes.

-No por favor no diré nada.

Tan sumergidos estaban en su pelea que no notaron cuando alguien bajaba por el ascensor y se detenía justo enfrente de ellos.

-¿Ramón que haces aquí?.- Ambos voltearon a ver sorprendidos, Ramón soltó a Nube y este aprovecho para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la reina.

-Reina Poppy un gusto verla de nuevo

-Igualmente Tipo Nube, pero ¿chicos que hacían aquí? Ramón se supone que estabas con Arroyin, fui a ver como les iba y lo encontré vomitando.

Ramón se mordió una mejilla para aguantar la risa, pues de solo imaginar la escena le daba gracia.

-¿Ramón?

-Fue culpa de Nube, vine por unos cilindros y el se volvió a colar en mi bunker.

-¿Mi culpa? Yo solo estaba preocupado por mi mejor amigo.

-Que no soy tu mejor amigo

-Chicos calma, Ramón deberías darle una oportunidad a Nube, el solo quiere ayudar.

-Pero termina empeorando todo.

-Ramón no digas eso.- La reina regreso a ver a Nube quien hacia un puchero de que casi empezaría a llorar, pero algo en su mente hizo click y cambio su mirada por una casi malvada.

-Descuida Poppy, lo que pasa es que el Capitán no chócala no me admira como a cierta persona.- Ramón abrió grandes los ojos por las palabras de Nube.

-¿Ramón admira a alguien? Uhh ¿a quién?.- Eso era suficiente tenía que salir de esa situación lo más pronto posible.

-Pues veras…- pero antes de que Nube dijera algo Ramón llevo a ambos hacia el ascensor, mientras que con su cabellera cargaba un cilindro.

-Vaya miren la hora, se está haciendo tarde, por cierto Poppy ¿donde dejaste a Arroyin?

-Está en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaste, pero yo quería sa…

-Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer y tu también, o acaso ¿ya terminaste tus deberes? 

-Bueno no pero…

-En ese caso vamos todos a trabajar Nube ¿me ayudarías?

-¿Yo?- Nube sonrió y contesto- Claro amigo.

Todos subieron por el ascensor y en cuanto estuvieron arriba se separaron, Poppy regreso a sus deberes mientras Ramón tenía una charla no muy amistosa con Nube.

-Dijiste que no le dirías nada

-Nunca llegamos a un acuerdo real amigo

-Solo mantente alejado de mí, es más de toda Villa Troll

-¿Por qué? si todos ustedes son divertidos

-Solo me causas problemas

-Ya entendí, eres bueno dando consejos pero no aplicándolos ¿verdad?

-Ahora de que hablas

-De ti y de la Reina.- Un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas del Troll quien sacudió la cabeza para que Nube no lo notara.

-Ella y yo somos amigos

-Pero te gustaría que fueran algo más.

-Si no dejas el tema te arrancara tus bracitos nubosos.

-Está bien entendí, no me entrometeré en su”Romance”

-No hay ningún “Romance”

-Pero lo habría si se lo dijeras.- Ramón tomo una rama del suelo y la partió en dos y justo cuando iba a comenzar a perseguir a Nube noto que este ya había corrido lo suficientemente lejos de él.

-Te veo Mañana mejor amigo.

Ramón soltó la rama mientras veía con enojo hacia donde se había ido Nube, pensó en lo que dijo sobre no seguir sus propios consejos, no iba a negar que desde hace tiempo le tenía un gran aprecio a la reina pero por ahora estaba feliz con ser su amigo, reanudo su camino para encontrarse con Arroyin y continuar con las tareas.


	3. Discusiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo mas de este fic, disfruten.

-¡Corre!

-Eso hago

-Entonces acelera

Dos Trolls corrían a toda velocidad por el bosque a las afueras de Villa Troll, ¿el motivo? Los perseguía un perro o más bien la Mamá de los perritos.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a los cachorros, pero ¿me escuchaste? Claro que no y fuiste y los tocaste.

-Se veían tiernos e inofensivos

-Pues ahora dile eso a su madre

-Perdón señor inmune a la ternura, pero no pude resistirme a sus caritas de dulzura.

-Oye el sarcasmo es lo mío.

-Lo sé, convivir contigo está afectando mi aura y eso que solo llevamos dos días.

-Deja el drama, después resolveremos esta discusión, ahora lo más importante es alejar a esa cosa de Villa Troll.

-Pero ya hemos corrido demasiado, ¿estamos lo suficientemente lejos verdad?

Ambos echaron un vistazo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que se hubieran escapado del animal, pero mayor fue su sorpresa que este casi los alcanzaba, de un salto elimino el tramo que los separaba y ahora les pisaba los talones mientras lanzaba mordidas a los pies de los dos Trolls.

-No, aun nos persigue.- Grito Arroyin mientras aceleraba mas el paso y rebasaba a Ramón. 

Ambos seguían corriendo hasta Ramón vio que se acercaban a un pequeño acantilado, reconocía el lugar ya había estado ahí antes cuando recolectaba provisiones y por ende sabia que abajo había un lago, miro a su alrededor y vio la escapatoria perfecta, pues un árbol se encontraba cerca, sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia Arroyin.

-Oye tengo una idea, cuando te diga usa tu cabello para llegar a la rama de ese árbol.- Arroyin miro hacia donde Ramón había dicho y de inmediato respondió.

-¿No crees que está demasiado alto?

-Ay por favor, ¿Quieres poner de tu parte para salvarte o ser salvajemente asesinado por lo que está a tus espaldas?

-¿No hay una tercera opción?

-¡SOLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!.- La paciencia de Ramón estaba al límite y no era para menos, el estaba dando una opción para salvarse ambos, pero su compañero solo ponía excusas para no seguir sus ordenes, miro a Arroyin que solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

Ramón volvió a centrarse a la situación, cada vez faltaba menos pera llegar a su destino, cuando estaban cerca grito.

-Ahora.- Arroyin dio un salto y uso su cabello para aferrarse a la rama más cercana del árbol, justo en el momento en que Ramón salto para hacer lo mismo un zarpazo lo intercepto haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al pie del árbol en el que se encontraba Arroyin, el tiempo pareció detenerse para todos excepto para la Mamá de los perritos ya que se acercaba cada vez más a Ramón con la clara intención de atacarlo, y hubiera salido gravemente herido si no fuera porque algo o más bien “alguien” lo había alzado de su brazo, alzo la vista y se encontró con que el Troll purpura lo había salvado usando su cabello, cuando ambos estuvieron en la rama miraron hacia abajo en busca de la bestia que los perseguía.

-¿Ya se habrá ido?-. La cara de Arroyin reflejaba preocupación y miedo, pero pronto cambio a una de terror cuando el animal empezó a saltar con el fin de alcanzarlos.

-No lo creo.- Por precaución subieron a otra rama para estar lejos del animal, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que su perseguidor también empezaba a subir.

-Ramón casi nos alcanza.

-Entonces sube más rápido

-Pero no tendremos salida.

-Yo sé lo que hago, por una vez deja de quejarte y sígueme.

-Te seguiría sin quejas si tan solo me explicaras tus planes.

-Este no es el momento para discutir, solo obedece.

-Lo siento, pero mi vida está en riesgo, al menos me gustaría saber cómo nos vamos a salvar. 

-¿Ahora desconfías de mí? Te recuerdo que yo no soy el traidor

-Lamento poner en duda tu palabra pero yo nunca te he caído bien ni tú a mí.

-Tienes razón pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que no soy capaz de traicionar a los míos. 

-Genial, ahora resulta que el ex-Troll gris y gruñón se preocupa por todos.

-Yo nunca dije eso, pero no soy tan desalmado para dejar que otros mueran en mi lugar.

-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso.

-Al parecer no y nunca se termia porque tú y yo nunca estaremos de acuerdo con algo.

-Pues estas equivocado por que irónicamente estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso.

-Oh que bien ya nos estamos entendiendo, tú me odias y yo a ti.

-Yo nunca te he odiado, tal vez me desagradabas, pero nunca llegue a sentir ese sentimiento.

-Aww que tierno de tu parte, no sabes cómo me llena de felicidad saber eso.

-Y ahí va de nuevo tu sarcasmo

-¿Tienes algún problema con él?

-Solo si influye negativamente mi aura

-Qué pena pero mi sarcasmo es algo que nunca dejare.

La bestia se acercaba más a ellos al mismo tiempo que los dos Trolls llegaban hasta la cima del árbol.

-Ramón, lamento todo lo que he hecho, pero ya está en el pasado y no puedo cambiarlo, por favor dime como nos salvaremos de esto.

-A que bien ahora si quieres escucharme.

-Por favor.- Ramón miro la cara de Arroyin la cual reflejaba angustia, miro abajo hacia el animal que estaba a punto de atraparlos, después miro hacia el pequeño lago estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado todo estaba a su favor, el árbol se inclinaba por el peso del gran animal así que sin más procedió con su plan.

-Salta

-Estás loco

-Si quieres salvar tú pellejo confía en mí-. Arroyin dudo un momento pero al ver como Ramón saltaba del árbol simplemente lo imito, ambos cayeron en el lago, sanos y salvos, pero a la bestia no le fue tan bien ya que cuando los dos Trolls saltaron el árbol sirvió como una especie de resortera mandandolo a volar muy lejos. 

Dos Trolls caminaban en silencio, empapados y con frio cuando llegaron a la villa Cooper fue el primero en verlos.

-Amigos acaso se fueron a nadar sin invitarnos 

Poco a poco los Trolls se acercaron alrededor de ellos llamando la atención de la reina.

-Chicos ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué están así?

-Bueno puedes preguntárselo a tu amigo Arroyin.- Ramón estaba molesto, si tan solo aquel Troll zen le hubiera hecho caso desde un principio no hubieran perdido un día de trabajo, no hubiera tenido que correr por su vida y no tendría frío ahora mismo. Poppy dirigió su mirada a Arroyin esperando una respuesta.

-Me acerque a unos cachorros que estaban en el bosque porque eran muy tiernos y parecían perdidos, yo solo quería ayudarlos, pero apareció su madre y nos persiguió.

-Olvidaste la parte donde yo te dije que no te acercaras y desobedeciste.

-Yo solo quería ayudarlos

-Pues no los ayudaste en mucho ¿verdad?

Poppy solo posaba su mirada de un Troll a otro, tenía que detenerlos antes de que empezaran a discutir más.

-Está bien chicos no paso nada grave, regresen todos a sus asuntos, Diamantino lleva Arroyin a tu casa para que no se resfrié, cuidalo por favor.

-Claro Poppy, vamos Arroyin haremos pijamada, Cooper ¿vienes?

-Por supuesto ¿Podemos invitar a Grandulón?.- Mientras ellos se alejaban Poppy volvió a prestarle atención a Ramón quien se sentía más que ignorado y la miraba de una forma no muy amable.

-¿Qué? No me mires así Ramón, ya te dije que debo mantener la armonía, no podía permitir que discutieran enfrente de todos.

-¿Y decidiste darle la razón?

-Yo no he hecho nada de eso además tengo algo más importante que hacer.

-¿Qué es más importante que regañarlo y darle una lección?.- Poppy esbozo una tierna sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Ramón y lo jalaba en un abrazo.

-Cuidarte.- Gracias al cielo que Poppy lo abrazo, así no podría notar el sonrojo que se poso en sus mejillas, y aun en contra de su voluntad se separo de ella.

-Poppy, estoy mojado, también te vas a enfermar.

-Entonces vamos a tu bunker para que te pueda ayudar.

-No necesito ayuda.- La reina ignoro lo dicho por el Troll, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevaba a rastras en dirección al bunker. –Poppy...

-No pongas resistencia Ramón, lo último que quiero es que te enfermes.

-¿Si dejo que me acompañes me dejaras en paz? Además puedo cuidarme solo.

Poppy paró en seco y regreso a ver a los ojos a Ramón mientras en su rostro se posaba una mirada de tristeza.

-Pero… Ya no estás solo, eres mi mejor Amigo, me tienes a mí y a los demás Trolls y definitivamente no dejare que nada malo te pase si puedo evitarlo, así que vamos a ir a tu bunker, te cambiaras y te meterás a la cama a descansar mientras yo te preparo una sopa.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-No tan bien pero al menos lo que hago se puede comer.- Ramón soltó una carcajada por lo dicho por su reina. –Oye mi fuerte son las fiestas y los libros de recorte, agradece que al menos te preparare algo.

-Está bien, lo siento, no pude evitarlo.- Poppy sonrió para sí, así es como le gustaba ver a Ramón, reírse libremente, porque desde que lo vio hacerlo se dio cuenta que tenia la más bella sonrisa de todas.


	4. Dejándose consentir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo con Broppy 7u7

Ramón caminaba lentamente hacia su bunker, no quería admitirlo pero en verdad empezaba a sentirse mal, tenía mucho frio pero no podía abrazarse así mismo ya que cierta Troll rosa lo llevaba tomado de la mano y para ser sincero no quería deshacer ese agarre, se limito a que ella lo guiara, de un momento a otro ni él supo el cómo, pero apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, fue entonces que se detuvieron y la reina regreso a ver a su compañero con ojos preocupados, poso una mano en la frente de este percatándose de que la fiebre se estaba haciendo presente, aun de pie Poppy acaricio la mejilla de Ramón mientras le susurraba.

-Ramón, ya casi llegamos, vamos.

Solo obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta, pasó uno de los brazos de Ramón por atrás de su cuello y con la otra mano lo tomo de la cintura para servirle de apoyo, curiosamente Ramón no puso resistencia, al pasar unos minutos por fin llegaron al bunker y descendían por el ascensor, al estar en la habitación de Ramón Poppy lo dejo en la cama, mientras este se acurrucaba pero antes de que él pudiera taparse con las sabanas ella lo detuvo.

-A no, primero tienes que cambiarte

-Tengo sueño

-Te pondrás aun peor sino lo haces.

Ramón solo dejo escapar un gruñido como respuesta, solo se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué esperas? Cámbiate

-¿QUE? ¿No esperas que lo haga enfrente de ti cierto?

Rápidamente las mejillas de Poppy se tornaron de un ligero carmín y mientras se daba la vuelta contesto.

-Lo siento estaré en la cocina.

Ramón simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin duda a veces Poppy era algo distraída, mientras el Troll se cambiaba la reina tenía una seria batalla en la cocina, aun con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas empezó a buscar ingredientes para poder prepararle algo a su amigo, pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse y no sabía el por qué, bueno no sabía por qué se sonrojo, Ramón era su mejor amigo, pero volvió a recordar sus palabras “¿No esperas que lo haga enfrente de ti cierto?” y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sonrojo se cubrió las mejillas con ambas manos, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Bueno tampoco era como que hiciera mucha diferencia ya que Ramón solo usaba un chaleco, después de pensar eso su rostro completamente se puso rojo, sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos Ramón era su mejor amigo solo eso, no quería hacer algo que dañara esa amistad que le tomo mucho tiempo conseguir, así que ahora se preocuparía solo por hacer algo comestible para él y que pudiera descansar.  
Por su parte Ramón ya se había cambiado y decidió recostarse unos minutos, para cuando despertó se dio cuenta que había transcurrido una hora, repaso lo que había pasado, por culpa de Arroyin ahora estaba resfriado, Poppy le ayudo a llegar a su bunker, se cambio y se recoso, y alto, Poppy estaba en su bunker y había dicho que cocinaría, empalideció y no por su enfermedad, sino que debía de estar al pendiente de que ella no le hiciera nada a la cocina o peor a su preciado bunker, con paso presuroso se encamino en busca de la reina y la encontró sirviendo un plato, rápidamente inspecciono el lugar sin que ella se diera cuanta y soltó un suspiro de alivio, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella y gracias a ello noto su presencia.

-Ramón ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando

-Si lo sé, pero quería asegurarme de que nada le pasara a mi cocina.

-Oye yo no le he hecho nada y no lo haría.

-Tú misma dijiste que no eras tan buena en la cocina así que es obvio que tenga mis dudas.

-Bueno aunque hubiera hecho algo no creo que hubiera sido tan peor como lo que hizo divertí-Ramón.

-¿Quieres dejar de recordarme esa etapa oscura de mi vida?

-Vamos solo bromeo, sabes a un enfermo sigues siendo tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, es solo que pensé que con la fiebre que tenías seguramente empezarías a delirar.

-Por supuesto que no, mi sistema inmunológico es muy fuerte, solo necesito descansar y dentro de dos días máximo estaré como nuevo.

-Eso sí que no, descansaras lo que tengas que descansar, no quiero que te presiones.

-Te recuerdo que tengo un traidor que vigilar y castigar.

-No le digas así, el también estará en las mismas condiciones que tu, y antes de que digas que lo defiendo déjame terminar, si nos traiciono pero mira el lado bueno eso permitió que tú te abrieras mas a mí y a los demás Trolls, Ramón gracias a su traición recuperaste tus colores y tu felicidad, se que aun te estás adaptando y que no puedes perdonarlo por completo yo aun tengo mis dudas pero decidí perdonarlo para cerrar ese círculo y mantener la armonía.

-Tienes un buen argumento pero no puedes obligar a las personas a perdonar a otras cuando no quieren.

-Oye siento por lo que te hice pasar, no fue bueno orillarte a hacerlo y menos con esa amenaza de dejarte de hablar pero quería que tu también cerraras ese asunto, no quería que ese rencor te consumiera, pero oye aunque nunca lo hubieras hecho tarde o temprano yo hubiera cedido al hablarte y pedirte perdón por que ya no puedo estar sin mi mejor amigo.

Ambos se miraban fijamente Poppy tratando de descifrar que es lo que Ramón pensaba y el por su parte analizaba lo dicho por Poppy, pero como si fuera obra del destino la pulsera del abrazo sonó y la reina más feliz que nada atrapo a Ramón en un cálido abrazo, después de unos segundos el correspondió el abrazo, se mantuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Ramón se recargo mas en Poppy, ella noto que el necesitaba descansar así que lo llevo a su cuarto y después regreso por el plato de sopa, al llegar al cuarto tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama y con la cuchara le ofrecía el alimento. 

-Abre la boca

-Poppy puedo comer por mí mismo, solo tengo un resfriado.

-Ramón pon de tu parte así no es divertido cuidarte.

-¿Acaso juegas a la enfermera conmigo?.- Al Troll no le parecía nada gracioso que jugaran con él, pero Poppy con cierto tono de indignación contesto.

-Claro que no, de verdad quiero ayudar, es solo que no te dejas querer.- La Reina alejo el plato de sopa de Ramón mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía un poco las cejas, en muestra de que estaba molesta.

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?.- Ramón se quedo algo sorprendido por lo dicho por Poppy ¿Qué no se dejaba querer? ¿A que se refería ella exactamente? ¿Nube le había dicho algo? Se tranquilizo en seguida, tal vez estaba sacando conclusiones muy pronto.

-Que no te dejas querer.- Ahí estaba otra vez su frase, para saciar su sed de duda decidió preguntar.

-Y ¿exactamente a que te refieres con eso?.- La Troll rosa dejo escapar un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Ramón se que te puedes cuidar solo, estoy al tanto de tus capacidades y no dudo de ellas, es solo que… bueno quiero ayudarte, además si estás enfermo solo te tienes que preocuparte por descansar, déjame el resto a mí.

-Pero puedo comer solo.

-Ramón hay veces en que debes dejar que te consientan, ya sabes aunque puedas hacer algo dejar que otra persona lo haga por ti.

-Poppy gracias pero enserio yo solo puedo…

-Es que ya no estás solo… me preocupo por ti, solo deja que te consienta ¿sí?

Ramón frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto para después abrir la boca.

-Buen chico.- Poppy lo siguió alimentando más que contenta, por su parte Ramón se había resignado porque si alimentarlo le hacía feliz a ella ¿Quién era el para negarle ese gusto? Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de cierto sabor raro en la comida.

-Poppy ¿Qué le pusiste a esto?

-Nada es una sopa normal

-¿Enserio? Esta muy dulce

-Ya creo saber él porque

-Enserio ¿Por qué?

-Se puede decir que confundí la sal con el azúcar

-Poppy ¿cómo es posible eso?, el azúcar es dulce y la sal no

-Es que se parecen, le puse lo primero que encontré, pensé que era la sal.

-No pudiste no se ¿Probarla?

-Lo siento no se me ocurrió eso, es que estaba más preocupada por ti.  
Manipuladora eso es lo que pensó Ramón ¿Cómo enojarse con ella después de que le dice que se preocupa por él? Sin duda su reina era una de sus debilidades pero no dejaría que nadie se enterara.

-Te perdono por esta vez, pero te juro que haré que tomes clases de cocina

-Y quien me va a enseñar ¿tu?

-Por supuesto que sí, solo así estaré seguro de que aprendiste bien.

-Está bien, entonces esperare esas clases con ansias.

Cuando Ramón termino de comer Poppy fue a la cocina para lavar el plato y poner todo en orden, cuando regreso a la habitación se encontró con que Ramón ya estaba dormido, se acerco a tocar su frente, la fiebre estaba bajando, fue al baño a mojar un paño y lo coloco en su frente para después arroparlo con las sabanas, no quería dejarlo solo pero también era temprano para irse a dormir así que decidió explorar el bunker, claro que Ramón ya se lo había enseñado pero había ciertas habitaciones que omitió y era el momento perfecto para descubrir que escondía su amigo.

Se la paso un buen rato de habitación en habitación pero cuando llego a lo que parecía era como una sala de planeación su curiosidad aumento ya que había un mapa, no era el viejo sobre los Bertenos sino que este ahora tenía puntos de recolección de víveres, y marcaba lugares donde posiblemente habitaban criaturas peligrosas y ese tipo de cosas, se paseo por aquella habitación hasta que una cortina llamo su atención, parecía que era una repisa pero ¿Por qué la tapaba con esa cortina? Se acerco lentamente y la abrió con cuidado, cuando vio lo que había se congelo en su lugar, sentía que le faltaba el aire y a la vez una necesidad grande de gritar y brincar, acerco lentamente una de sus manos y tomo la primera invitación que encontró, que curiosamente resulto ser la última que le había dado o más bien rechazado y que él había pisoteado, ya que ahora cada vez que lo invitaba a una fiesta el asistía, paso sus dedos por la invitación y noto como esta había sido reparada, volvió a mirar las demás, ahí estaban todas, las que le había dado antes y las que ahora le aceptaba, sin que se diera cuenta se formo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras acariciaba al mini Ramón de la invitación, sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago, más feliz que nunca guardo la invitación en su lugar y dejo todo como estaba, regreso a la habitación con Ramón aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, se acerco a él para checar su temperatura que ya había disminuido, acaricio una de sus mejillas y se acostó a su lado mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura y antes de dormir le susurro.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.


	5. ¿Solo amigos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quien quiere las fotos de Nube?

Paz y tranquilidad, se sentía completamente relajado, todo era perfecto, disfrutaba de un agradable calor, era reconfortante, esa sensación era perfecta, todo era perfecto, pero de pronto capto un sonido a la distancia, no era desagradable, era un tono suave, le gustaba, puso más atención y descubrió que era una canción, alguien estaba cantando, pero no de una manera ruidosa, era como si lo hicieran a un volumen bajo, casi en un susurro, la voz era hermosa, melodiosa, era… Perfecta.

-Un día perfecto es hoy, no tiene comparación uuuuu ooouuuuh.- Como si esa voz no fuera suficientemente buena como para mantenerlo relajado sintió como algo empezaba a acariciar su rostro, eran toques suaves que iban desde su frente hasta sus mejillas, inconscientemente soltó un suspiro y la voz continúo cantando. –Soy toda felicidad y nada me vencerá uuuuu ooouuuuh y grito en las alturas muy fuerte lo hare ooooo si, hoy es el día perfecto, es perfecto.- Esa voz seguía cantando al mismo tiempo que los toques en su rostro no cesaban, de repente sintió algo muy cerca suyo, ese agradable calor se hizo presente una vez más, eso fue lo que lo motivo a querer abrir los ojos, por muy cómodo y relajado que estaba tenia curiosidad de saber que pasaba, tenía que despertar. -oooooh si hoy es el día perfecto, es perfecto y soy muy feliz.- La voz dejo de cantar al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos, había algo frente a él de eso estaba seguro, parpadeo un par de veces para poder acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, Poppy había eliminado todo su espacio personal y tenía su nariz pegada a la de él mientras lo miraba con gran alegría y ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos, solo pudo soltar un jadeo antes de hablar.

-Poppy ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No crees que es muy temprano para visitarme?.- A pesar de iniciar el interrogatorio Ramón no se alejo ni hizo nada para separarse de Poppy, le gustaba esa sensación que se apoderaba de todo su ser, aunque debía admitirlo, no creía su autocontrol durara mucho.

-Buenos días Ramón, y te recuerdo que te estaba cuidando, así que nunca me fui, me quede contigo toda la noche.  
Ramón se separo de golpe, aunque todavía seguía acostado, ¿acaso ella dijo “toda la noche”? eso quería decir que se quedo con él en su bunker pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Tenía muchas preguntas en su mente y él quería respuestas.

-Primero que nada ¿Por qué te quedaste? ¿Dónde dormiste? ¿Y por qué estás aquí en mi cama?

-Wow wow calma amigo una pregunta a la vez, primero, te recuerdo que te estaba cuidando y por eso no podía dejarte solo, segundo, dormí aquí contigo, por cierto tu cama es grande pero no tanto como la mía y por ultimo creo que la respuesta de la segunda también responde tu tercera pregunta. 

-Pero ¿Por qué aun sigues aquí? No es que me moleste pero no crees que si te despertaste primero debiste ir no se tal vez a comer algo.

-Lo haría si pudiera.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Poppy bajo la mirada y al instante un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, Ramón siguió su mirada y vio como él la tenia abrazada de la cintura con su cabello, al instante la soltó como si quemara y retrocedió en la cama para después terminar cayendo de esta. 

-Ramón ¿estás bien?.- El Troll se levando y se arrodillo a los pies del otro lado de la cama, mientras sus brazos los extendía en esta y trataba de dar una disculpa, en sus ojos se reflejaban los nervios y un poco de vergüenza.

-Poppy yo lo siento de verdad, no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba dormido y la verdad…- Ramón no pudo terminar la oración ya que Poppy lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo amigo, lo sé, descuida no hay problema, la verdad te veías tan tierno durmiendo que no me atreví a despertarte, por eso decidí cantarte, además no hay nada como iniciar bien el día con una gran canción.

-Poppy ¿En serio no hay problema? Yo nunca quise incomodarte.

-Ramón somos amigos no pasa nada, además admito que me pareció lindo que me abrazaras con tu cabello.

-¿De verdad?

-Oye se que aun te cuesta algo dar abrazos, si los recibes pero no soportas mucho tiempo, es lindo saber que al menos a mi me abrazas con más libertad, estas mejorando.- La reina esbozo una sonrisa, se acerco al otro lado de la cama donde estaba ramón y tomo sus manos entre las de ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Poppy no dejaba de sonreír, lo que provoco que contagiara a Ramón con su sonrisa, ambos sonreían al otro y poco a poco el espacio entre ellos se iba eliminando hasta que sus narices volvieron a juntarse, de repente el flash de una cámara los hizo separarse, y aun con sus manos entrelazados miraron hacia el lugar de donde provino aquella luz.

-Oh maldición, creí haberle quitado el flash.- Era nada más y nada menos que el Tipo Nube, no le prestó atención a los Trolls que lo miraban una con curiosidad y el otro con claro enojo. –Disculpen chicos no quise interrumpir sigan en lo suyo, no presten atención al increíblemente tipo guapo y condenado delante de ustedes.

-Nube ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Ramón estaba enojado, enojado de verdad, esa Nube interrumpió un gran momento con Poppy, ahora por su culpa tendría rondando en su cabeza la espina de la duda preguntándose el ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran interrumpido?

-Nada en particular, me entere que mi mejor amigo estaba enfermo así que decidí visitarlo, no era mi intención interrumpirlos.- Nube ni siquiera se molesto en alzar la cara, pues se encontraba arreglando el desperfecto de su cámara.

-Aww que gran detalle de tu parte Nube.- Poppy solamente presto atención a Nube en la parte de que solo iba a visitar a Ramón, para los dos chicos no pasaría como que era algo despistada o ingenua pero la realidad es que quería alejar las acusaciones de Nube cambiando el tema. 

-Claro que no interrumpes nada Nube.- Ramón trato de sonar convincente, pues aunque si interrumpió algo, no le daría el lujo de saberlo.

-Si no interrumpí nada y que quede claro que no quería hacerlo…- Nube se tiro a la cama y abrazo a ambos mientras pasaba su mirada de uno al otro. –Expliquen esto.- Con la mirada Nube señalo la unión de ambas manos, pues todo ese tiempo las mantuvieron juntas, pero al mencionarlo Nube se separaron como si estas quemaran, era curioso, mientras Ramón sentía sus manos calientes por tomar las de Poppy, ella por su parte las sintió frías después de alejarse de las de Ramón.

-Lo siento.- Ramón una vez más se disculpo, aunque Poppy no lo dijera el sabia que la había hecho sentir incomoda por segunda ocasión.

-Así que ¿Qué hacían?.- Nube sabía que no podía sacar una confesión real, pero al menos los presionaría un poco para que así, solo tal vez admitieran lo que para todos era obvio.

-Tipo Nube por favor, Poppy yo solo somos amigos ¿no es así Poppy?.- La reina forzó una sonrisa que ninguno de los presentes noto, trato de relajarse para hablar con la mayor naturalidad que posible.

-Claro Nube, Ramón y yo somos mejores amigos, pero descuida yo soy su mejor amiga tú sigues teniendo el puesto de mejor amigo.

-Agradezco la aclaración Reina Poppy, pero no pueden negar lo que vi o más bien capture.

-Nube dame esa cámara.- Ramón tenía una misión y esa era deshacerse de esa foto.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Dámela ahora.- Ramón perdía cada vez más la paciencia.

-No

-Nube

-No

-Te arrancare tus bracitos nubosos

-La protegeré con mi vida

-Tú te lo buscaste

-CHICOS PAREN.- Poppy había gritado para llamar la atención de los dos chicos que discutían y con una mirada preocupada se dirigió a Ramón. –Tienes que dejar de alterarte, aun no te recuperas al cien por ciento.

-Claro que no, yo estoy bien.- Poppy se acerco a Ramón y poso una de sus manos en su frente, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, segundos suficientes que Nube aprovecho para tomar otra foto, pero esta vez sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. 

-Ya no tienes fiebre, eso es bueno.- La reina retiro la mano de su frente y solamente se le quedo viendo a los ojos.

-Vez te lo dije.- Ramón esta mas que feliz de hacerle ver a Poppy que él tenía razón. 

-Ramón mírame y dime que no te duele la garganta o no puedes respirar bien.- Ambos se sostenían la mirada, Ramón podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de Poppy, así que soltando un suspiro de resignación contesto.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza y creo que me dará algo de gripa, en la nariz me empezó a dar un cosquilleo.- La reina suavizo su cara y tomo una de las manos de Ramón para conducirlo a la cama y obligarlo a acostarse mientras ella arreglaba sus almohadas.

-Ya te dije que tienes que descansar, no quiero que te presiones, ya te dije que estaré contigo hasta que sanes por completo.

-Está bien, tú ganas.

-Así se habla, pero por ahora tengo que dejarte, iré a conseguir el desayuno, ya que si me sigo metiendo a la cocina terminare por ponerle sal a los panqueques.- Ambos rieron por recordar aquel incidente con la sopa y el azúcar. –Tipo Nube ¿puedes cuidarlo mientras no estoy?- Nube escondió su cámara atrás de él mientras asentía en respuesta.

-Descuida, no dejare que el capitán no chócala se meta en problemas.

-Entonces los dejo y Ramón no te alteres ¿sí? Por favor.- La reina sonrió y Ramón simplemente rodó los ojos, porque cada vez que ella sonreía él no le podía negar nada.

Una vez que la Troll rosa se había ido, Ramón fulmino con la mirada a Nube.

-Lo siento, dije que no me entrometería, pero amigo esa era una gran toma.

-Borra esa foto

-Claro que no, es muy hermosa, admítelo gruñón, la foto no miente estabas más que feliz en esa pose. 

-Cierra la boca- Ramón se tapo con las sabanas. –Solo espero que la borres porque sino yo mismo me encargare de borrarte a ti.

-Está bien, nadie la vera, solo la agregare a mi colección de parejas enamoradas.

-Para ya con eso, entre ella y yo no hay nada.

-Pero te gustaría.

-Eso es imposible.

-Aja, las pruebas no mienten, el diario, la foto, la forma en la que la miras e incluso tu poesía, el doctor Nube tiene un diagnostico, RAMÓN TU ESTAS….. Enamorado.- El Troll salió entre las sabanas para mirar con cierto enojo a su acompañante.

-O Gracias por decírmelo, no sabía lo que tenia, sino fuera por ti no me hubiera dado cuenta nunca.

-¿Estas usando tu sarcasmo?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-No tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo

-Nube por favor deja ese tema, eso es imposible

-Pero que tal si tu también le gustas.

-Eso nunca pasara, ella es como el día y yo como la noche, somos polos opuestos.

-Pero ¿Qué no los opuestos se atraen?

-Para con eso o usare a Gary.

-Bueno está bien, pero hay algo que me sorprende

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que pudiste haberte negado al hablar y sin embargo aquí estas contándome todo.

-Creo que estas de suerte, simplemente tenía ganas de contárselo a alguien, simplemente desahogarme.

-Agradezco la confianza, pero sigo creyendo que si aplicas el ABC

-Nube

-Ya entendí y que quieres hacer.

-Solo déjame dormir.- Ramón se acomodo más en la cama y se volvió a dormir, por su parte Nube saco una vez más su cámara y reviso las fotos que había tomado, al a cabo de unos 20 minutos Poppy regreso, se despidió de ella y procedió a retirarse, salió del Bunker y no camino ni dos metros cuando un extraño con una gabardina, sombrero, bigote y lentes, apareciera frente a él.

-Disculpe la interrupción en su camino buena Nube, pero me entere que tiene unas grandiosas fotos en su poder.- Nube alzo una ceja en confusión y el extraño siguió hablando. –Mi cliente está interesado en esas fotos y dará lo que sea para conseguirlas.

-No, estas fotos son especiales, no tienen precio.

-Y ¿Qué tal un pase V.I.P a todas las fiestas Troll de por vida?

-Eso se escucha interesante, pero dime ¿quién es tu cliente?

-No lo puedo decir, pero te daré una pista, sale en las fotos.- Nube abrió los ojos como platos a más no poder y mientras sonreía traviesamente contesto.

-Tenemos un trato.


	6. Confesiones entre amigos

El Snack Pack se encontraba reunido en la casa de Diamantino, habían ido a visitar a Arroyin para ver como seguía de su resfriado, pero el mencionado se encontraba dormido en la cama de de su amigo Diamantino, mientras los demás estaban alrededor de una mesa cercana viendo algo interesante.

-Awww mira Señor Peluche, se ven tan adorables, pero no tanto como tu.- Grandulón abrazo a su gusano mascota mientras señalaba una foto donde una Troll ayudaba a otro a recostarse.

-Claro que no esta es la mejor.- Satín levanto en alto otra foto de los mismos dos Trolls, pero ahora ella tocaba la frente del Troll.

-Te equivocas hermana, esta sin duda es la mejor de todas.- Ahora era seda quien daba su opinión mientras deslizaba la foto sobre la mesa, en esta se mostraba a la Troll sonriendo y su compañero yacía acostado.

-Hump.- Todos regresaron a ver a Fosberto quien tenía una foto muy hermosa, en ella estaban los dos Trolls tomados de la mano, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo mientras sus narices se juntaban.

-AY MAMA.- Fue lo único que Chiquilina pudo decir al ver tan hermosa imagen.

-Fosberto tiene razón chicos, esa foto es la más genial de todas.- Diamantino alzo las manos al aire mientras todos los demás soltaban un gran…

-¡SI!

-¿Chicos que hacen?.- Todos se congelaron al escuchar esa familiar voz, se voltearon lentamente, tratando de esconder la evidencia.

-¿Poppy qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando de Ramón?.- Suki se acerco a su amiga y trataba de sacarla de la casa de Diamantino así que empezó a empujarla hacia la salida, a su vez el resto de sus amigos recogían las fotos.

-Ramón sigue durmiendo, insistí en quedarme pero me mando a descansar un poco, regresare mas tarde a su bunker, así que antes de irme a mi casa pase a ver como estaba Arroyin y Suki ¿puedes dejar de empujarme? ¿Qué hacen amigos?

-Nada solo eh viendo las fotos del señor peluche.- Grandulón hablo con cierto nerviosismo que paso desapercibido por la reina.

-¿Enserio? Aww déjenme ver.

-¡No!.- Todos los presentes gritaron al unisonó y de inmediato voltearon hacia el Troll que se removió en la cama a causa del ruido, cuando volvió a dormirse el Snack Pack volteo hacia la dirección de Poppy y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la reina tenía en sus manos las fotos.

-Poppy, puedo explicarlo.- Chiquilina se apresuro a hablar, pues el hecho de que todos empezaran a ver las fotos había comenzado por un simple accidente.

-Asi es, chiquilina llego para ver a Arroyin, pero Cooper tropezó con ella y se le cayó un sobre, luego Diamantino lo recogió y Satín y yo lo abrimos.- Seda había explicado todo de manera breve, pues lo último que querían era que Poppy sintiera que   
habían invadido su privacidad.

-Enserio trate de detenerlos pero cuando vimos las fotos.- Chiquilina paro de hablar para soltar un suspiro.

-Gritamos wow miren a esos dos sí que se ven bien juntos.- Cooper termino la explicación de una manera no muy sutil, todos lo fulminaron con la mirada, regresaron a ver a su amiga quien seguía con las fotos en sus manos y su atención estaba en una en particular, era la que Fosberto menciono como la más adorable.

-Enserio se ve más lindo cuando sonríe.- La Troll rosa acaricio la imagen que tenía entre sus manos, pero solo la parte donde aparecía el. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos mientras ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando cómo es que había conseguido esas fotos, sonrió al recordar todo lo que tuvo que correr para pedirle el favor a Chiquilina, aunque no le dio detalles ella acepto ayudarla, la verdad hasta ahora se preguntaba por qué es que quería conseguir esas fotos en particular, ni ella misma lo sabía, o tal vez si y solamente no quería aceptarlo.

-¿Poppy?.- Diamantino poso una mano en el hombro de su amiga, pues ya llevaba un buen rato ahí parada viendo las fotos solamente.

-¿Estas…- Pregunto Seda.

-Bien?.- Termino la frase Satín, Poppy alzo la mirada para encontrarse rodeada de todos sus amigos, quienes la observaban con ojos preocupados y curiosos.

-Si, Por supuesto ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?.- La reina sonrió, pero esa sonrisa estaba forzada y sus amigos lo sabían muy bien.

-Te conocemos bien, dinos ¿qué te pasa?.- Grandulón pregunto con un tono suave en su voz y todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza en señal de que estaban de acuerdo.

-Se los agradezco chicos pero, es algo sin importancia.

-¿Qué no tiene importancia? Chica se te nota que estas enamorada.- Suki se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a su amiga.

-¿Qué? Claro que no ¿Quién dijo que estoy enamorada de Ramón?.- Poppy soltó una risa nerviosa mientras trataba de esconder las fotos. 

-Para empezar nadie dijo que estuvieras enamorada de Ramón.- Diamantino imito a Suki y también se cruzo de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿ESTAS ENAMORADA DE RAMÓN?.- Esta vez fue Cooper quien había gritado y rápidamente Chiquilina le cubrió la boca con su cabello.

-Buena broma amigos, pero no ¿de dónde sacaron eso?.- Poppy seguía negando aquella declaración.

-Se te nota mucho, además las fotos no mienten.- Chiquilina señalo las fotos que Poppy trataba de esconder detrás de ella, la reina soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Está bien puede que me guste “un poco” pero eso no quiere decir que este enamorada.

Todos sus amigos se miraron cómplices, pues estaban dispuestos a hacer que su amiga confesara lo que en verdad sentía. 

-Así que…- Empezó por decir Satín 

-Desde cuándo?.- Termino por preguntar Seda.

-Ni yo lo sé, pero creo que fue mucho antes de ir a esa aventura a Cuidad Berteno.

-Dinos algo que no sabemos.- Diamantino sonrió mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura.

\- ¿Qué?.- Poppy los miro con cara de duda, ¿a qué se refería Diamantino con “algo que no sabemos”?

-Bueno Poppy veras, cada que Ramón esta cerca tus ojos suelen brillar mas y sonríes con más intensidad.- Grandulón abrazaba cada vez más al Señor Peluche y ponía cara ensoñadora.

-No, chicos hay un error, yo no hago eso, lo que siento por Ramón es amistad como el amor que siento por ustedes y tal vez a él lo ¿admiro?

-No sigas en la negación, acabas de decir que te gusta Ramón desde hace tiempo, porque no solo vas y se lo dices.- Chiquilina camino hacia la salida y señalaba en la dirección en donde se encontraba en bunker de Ramón  
-No es tan sencillo.

-Claro que si solo ve y dile “Hola Ramón, me gustas” 

-Cooper amigo no creo que esa sea la mejor manera.- Satín le lazo una mirada a Cooper que decía ¿Enserio?.

-OOO ¿Qué tal si se lo cantas? Yo puedo ayudarte con unas mezclas.- Menciono Suki emocionada.

-Y nosotras te haremos un nuevo vestido.- Dijeron Satín y Seda al unisonó.

-Necesitaran Brillo.- Al decir eso Diamantino saco una nube de brillo de su trasero.

\- y una buena bebida.- Menciono Chiquilina mientras chocaba un puño en la palma de su mano.

-Y comida deliciosa.- Grandulón choco los cinco con Chiquilina.

-y entretenimiento.- Cooper empezó a bailar.

-Humpufh.- Fosberto sacudía todo su cabello.

-Claro que puedes tocar el Kazoo.- Contesto Cooper a su amigo cubierto de pelo.

-Chicos escuchen, esa no es una buena idea.- Poppy se veía preocupada por la iniciativa de sus amigos, pero al parecer ellos la estaban ignorando. –Oigan chicos, chicos, CHICOS.- Todos regresaron a ver a Poppy algo asustados por el grito que dio. –Enserio les agradezco esto, pero es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-Pero Poppy, Creí que te importaba Ramón.- No solo Seda, sino que todos sus amigos la miraban confundidos, Poppy negó con la cabeza e inhalo algo de aire para empezar a explicar.

-Claro que me importa y mucho y es por eso que no puedo ir a decirle lo que siento, chicos saben muy bien que me tomo más de diez años conseguir su amistad y no quiero echar a perder esa hermosa amistad por algo como esto, no solo hablamos de mí, sino también de él, ¿Qué tal si no siente lo mismo? Solo arruinaría todo lo que hemos conseguido, sería raro volver a como éramos antes, tal vez se volvería a aislar, y ¿si se encierra en su bunker otra vez? ¿Y si por mi culpa vuelve a sentirse triste? No quiero que nada de eso pasa, por ahora, soy feliz con que me permita ser su mejor amiga, la verdad es que no soportaría no volverlo a ver, además admitámoslo, Ramón es inteligente, habilidoso, amable a su manera, divertido, caballeroso, encantador, responsable, razonable y yo, yo soy muy arcoíris y pastelillos, el hecho de que seamos amigos no quiere decir que el pueda llegar a sentir algo por alguien como yo.

El Snack Pack veía a su reina con cara de asombro, pero después de unos segundos sus rostros dibujaron una sonrisa, sin pensarlo dos veces todos se abalanzaron hacia Poppy para encerrarla en un gran abrazo grupal, ella simplemente acepto aquel abrazo, lo necesitaba más que nunca, cuando se separaron Satín fue la primera en hablar.

-Amiga no debes sentir que vales menos, eres una gran Troll valiente que no se rinde tan fácil.

-Aun así tienes razón, esto es algo de ustedes dos, pero de todo corazón esperamos que acaben juntos.- Al decir eso Chiquilina salió de la casa de Diamantino, seguida por todos los demás, claro a excepción del Troll brillante, Poppy también iba saliendo cuando su amigo le hablo.

-Además en esa foto se le puede ver muy feliz de estar contigo.- Diamantino señalo la foto que Poppy traía, la que todos ellos habían elegido como la más hermosa y tierna, ella simplemente sonrió antes de salir de la casa de su amigo. Al estar afuera Poppy sonrió aun más y beso aquella foto antes de irse a su caza con el ánimo mejorado.

Adentro de la casa todos se habían olvidado de un pequeño detalle, Arroyin estaba ahí y aunque al principio si estaba dormido despertó después de que Cooper gritara y por lo tanto escucho el resto de la conversación, abrió los ojos por un breve momento, como si analizara todo lo que había escuchado para después volverlos a cerrar.

-Así que no fui el único que lo noto.- Arroyin siguió durmiendo mientras reflexionaba, él desde hace tiempo tenia la sospecha de que a Poppy le atraía Ramón, eso explicaba el empeño que ponía en hacer las invitaciones de él y el hecho de que cada vez que ellos planearan algo ella insistiera en invitarlo, después de un tiempo llego a la conclusión de que haría todo lo posible por recuperar su antiguo puesto de “mejor amigo” de la ahora reina, total, a Ramón ya no le serviría ese puesto ya que ocupaba uno mucho más importante tanto en el corazón y mente de Poppy y el estaría más que encantado a ayudar a esos dos, total dijeron que demostrara su arrepentimiento con acciones, pues haría la mejor acción de todas, le conseguiría a Villa Troll al mejor Rey de todos los tiempos.


	7. Cómplices del romance

En un bunker cercano a Villa Troll, para ser más exactos en la habitación de Ramón, se llevaba a cabo una discusión, el Troll quería salir, pero la Reina no se lo iba a permitir…

-Poppy por vigésima vez, ¡Ya estoy bien!- El Troll que había estado enfermo estaba algo frustrado, pues su “mejor amiga” no lo dejaba salir a hacer sus deberes.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No te duele nada? ¿No tienes fiebre?- Al decir esa última frase se acerco a Ramón para tocar su frente.

-Poppy solo estuve enfermo tres días y tú me retuviste otros tres, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y para colmo Arroyin solo ha tenido un día de castigo.- El parto la mano de la Troll rosada para después posar sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Su castigo puede esperar, lo importante ahora es cuidarte.- Ahora fue el turno de la Reina de apartar las manos de él y tomar su rostro entre las de ella para examinarlo.

-Estoy bien, te dije que mi sistema es fuerte ¿Qué no confías en mi?- Poppy dejo de estrujar su rostro mientras miraba apenada el suelo.

-No es eso Ramón, enserio me preocupaste, aun no se me olvida que te caíste a propósito a ese rio la vez que querías exponer a Arroyin, pensé que te habías lastimado, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.- Ramón se sintió apenado, se llevo una mano a su nuca para frotar aquella zona mientras desviaba la mirada, sabía que había hecho mal y debía disculparse, la verdad nunca fue su intención preocuparla, de hecho pensó que eso pasaría desapercibido por ella, pero al parecer no.  
Poppy por su parte seguía con la mirada en el suelo, no era tanto porque estuviera apenada, bueno si pero más que nada para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que en sus mejillas se había posado, a pesar de ser color rosa ese maldito sonrojo se le notaba y mucho, no quería incomodar a Ramón a sí que esa fue la única alternativa que encontró, escucho como él se acercaba a ella, su corazón latía mas rápido con cada paso, espontáneamente sintió un calor a su alrededor, Ramón la había abrazado, sin pensarlo correspondió el abrazo.

-Lo siento- El Troll la abrazo con más fuerza, para expresarle que en verdad estaba arrepentido por causarle tremendo susto, el se la pasaba diciéndole lo irresponsable que era a veces y los peligros a los que se exponía, aunque su caída estaba planeada eso no quitaba aquel sentimiento de angustia que ella debió haber sentido, lo conocía muy bien, pues era el mismo que él sentía cada vez que ella hacia una locura, se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que el se aparto, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió ella imito ese gesto.

-Supongo que también lo siento, por comportarme como una loca enfermera.

-¿Solo eso?- Ramón se cruzo de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Oye no fue tan malo.

-Poppy usaste a Gary en mi contra, no era necesario esposarme a mi cama.

-Ese día si tenias fiebre y no querías quedarte quieto, situaciones extremas medidas extremas, ¿no es lo que tu hubieras hecho- La Troll rosada también cruzo sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos y alzaba su barbilla.

Ramón rodo los ojos, descruzo sus brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella nunca cambiaria.

-Está bien pero ahora si ¿puedo ir a hacer mis deberes? También debo buscar a ese pequeño purpura, hoy no se salva.- Ambos caminaron hacia el ascensor y cuando él estaba a punto de jalar de la palanca ella hablo.

-Si… con respecto a eso, hoy inicia la nueva semana Arroyin así que él estará ocupado.- Poppy se rio nerviosa pues sabía que a su “amigo” no le gustaría esa noticia.

-¿Qué?- El regreso a verla con cierta incredulidad en su rostro.

-Lo siento, se que merece su castigo y en cuanto termine la semana Arroyin volverá a su castigo, no podía posponerlo el pueblo lo pedía.- Ramón la miraba con cierta duda, pero al observar sus bellos ojos comprobó que no le mentía, soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Está bien, supongo que seguiré con mis deberes.

-Excelente, yo también tengo deberes que atender, Arroyin se ha estado quedando con Diamantino y tengo que supervisar que su casa este lista, hoy quede con Fosberto para…- No pudo terminar su frase ya que un gran bostezo se apodero de ella, se tapo la boca algo apenada. –Lo siento.- Ramón se acerco a ella y la estudio de pies a cabeza, su cabello estaba algo desordenado, su sonrisa estaba algo apagada y tenía unas ligeras ojeras.

-Poppy dime ¿acaso no has descansado bien?

-De que hablas si yo estoy de maravilla.- Pero al tratar de dar un paso se tropezó, por suerte Ramón la atrapo antes de que tocara el suelo, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su cama. Por su parte Poppy se sentía bien en los brazos de Ramón, el calor que el transmitía era tan cálido y relajante, desearía quedarse así por siempre, lamentablemente eso no era posible.

-¿Otra vez estuviste esforzándote más de la cuenta verdad?

-Tal vez un poco.- El Troll la dejo con suma delicadeza en su cama mientras quitaba las sabanas para taparla. –Ramón no puedo descansar tengo que…- El puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla.

-Ahora yo soy el doctor, y mi diagnostico es que tienes un caso de sobre esfuerzo, mi recomendación es descanso, y no te preocupes yo supervisare la casa de Arroyin, es la escusa perfecta para revisar el hogar del enemigo.

-Ramón te lo agradezco, pero no hagas ninguna locura.

-¿Yo? Pero si soy el Troll más responsable de todos.

-Ramón admítelo, tu paranoia suele dominarte.

-Está bien prometo no ser tan paranoico, solo si tu prometes descansar.- La reina sonrió mientras se acurrucaba más en la cama.

-Si puedo con eso.- Ramón le devolvió la sonrisa y la tapo con las sabanas.

-Volveré mas tarde para prepararte algo de comer.- Poppy solo asintió antes de caer profundamente dormida.- El Troll superviviente salió de su bunker y se puso en camino para encontrar a Fosberto, en cuanto mas rápido terminara, mas pronto podría volver a ver a Poppy.

Mientras tanto lejos del bunker de Ramón, se encontraba un troll en completa relajación.

-Recuerden mantener la postura de loto, respiren, relájense.- Los demás Trolls seguían las instrucciones del troll purpura, nadie lo podía negar era un gran maestro de yoga, después de unos minutos volvió a hablar. –Muy bien amigos nos vemos mañana, recuerden esta es la semana Arroyin.- Todos los presentes se despidieron animados y tomaron diferentes rumbo dejando al gurú solo, quien también emprendió camino hacia el puesto de jugo de duribayas de Chiquilina, al llegar a su destino fue muy bien recibido.

-Arroyin ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ya acabo tu clase?.- Chiquilina pregunto amablemente mientras seguía repartiendo su jugo, le paso uno a Arroyin y este lo atrapo.

-Si ya termine y decidí venir por uno de tus deliciosos jugos, hace tiempo que no los pruebo.

-Es bueno saber que aun tengo clientes fieles.

-¿A qué te refieres?- El troll zen pregunto antes de beber un poco de aquella bebida deliciosa.

-Bueno, este año he tenido competencia, muchos trolls ya no aprecian las cosas naturales y van por la vida dejándose engañar solo por que el producto se ve “lindo”.

-Eso suena terrible ¿Quién es el malvado troll que se atrevió a hacer eso?

-¿En serio no lo sabes? Creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta vives con él.- Arroyin escupió de golpe el liquido que había tomado.

-Alto, ¿Diamantino fue capaz de hacer eso?.- Tenía sus dudas, Diamantino era bueno, si claro le gustaba llamar la atención y, pensándolo bien si lo creía capaz de aquello, así como su defecto de él era ser un cobarde, el de Diamantino solía ser su implacable deseo de ser el centro de atención.

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí, pero llegamos a un acuerdo, yo no interfiero con sus clientes, ni él con los míos.

-Bueno, eso suena a una forma muy pacifica de resolver las cosas.- El troll bebió otro poco del jugo mientras observaba como Chiquilina atendía a su clientela, de pronto escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-Arroyin amigo, ¿Ya terminaste con tu clase? Tengo algo para ti.- Cuando se giro, inmediatamente la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Diamantino.- Oh veo que preferiste el jugo de Chiquilina.- En sus manos traía un frasco de su Brillasoda, Arroyin al notarlo trato de animarlo.

-Oh descuida, siempre es bueno probar algo nuevo ¿no?.- Trato de quitarle la botella pero Diamantino la alejo de él.

-No, tú descuida, tengo un acuerdo con Chiquilina, tú prefieres su jugo así que yo no intervendré.

-Gracias por cumplir tu palabra Diamantino.- Chiquilina sonrió mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

-Si de nada Chiquilina, bueno nos vemos luego Arroyin.- Diamantino salió corriendo de ahí, Arroyin por su parte se sentía confundido, era la misma sensación que sintió cuando entrego a todos sus amigos, el mismo sentimiento de culpa por haber traicionado la confianza de alguien, pero ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, porque tampoco quería que Chiquilina se sintiera así, sin embargo la Troll mas pequeña lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sabes, no me importaría compartir tan solo un cliente con él, se que ustedes se llevan mejor y aunque a veces es engreído, el dia de hoy trato de hacer algo lindo por un amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres Chiquilina?

-A que si decides que te gusta más la Brillasoda no me enojare contigo, solo promete que será una elección sincera.

En el rostro de Arroyin se dibujo una gran sonrisa, hizo una reverencia hacia la pequeña troll antes de salir corriendo detrás de su amigo, no tardo en encontrarlo, estaba sentado en un hongo mirando la botella de su bebida.

-Sabes, nunca sabré si me gusta si no la pruebo.- Diamantino levanto la vista encontrándose con Arroyin. –Lamento si cause que te sintieras mal, nunca fue mi intención, si tan solo hubiera sabido que ustedes tenían esta especia de “duelo” de jugos, tal vez hubiera pensado mejor las cosas.

-Descuida, no fue tu culpa, creo que debí decirte en el momento y no esperar una semana, es solo que le puse un nuevo brillo especial y quería que fueras el primero en probarla.- Inesperadamente Arroyin abrazo a Diamantino.

-Gracias por pensar en mi de esa manera tan especial, eres un gran amigo.- El troll brillante correspondió el abrazo, le paso la botella al purpura quien acabo el contenido de un solo trago.

-¿Y bien?.- El troll de cabello blanco esperaba ansioso una respuesta.

-Pensé que sería demasiado dulce por el brillo, pero la verdad no esta tan mal, esta delicioso.

-Si prefieres el jugo de Chiquilina no me molestare, te lo prometo.

-La verdad me gustan ambos, no sabría por cual decidirme, el de Chiquilina es tradicional y contiene el sabor que uno ya conoce, pero el tuyo es algo nuevo y fresco, ¿les molestaría que tome de ambos?

-Para nada, creo que compartiremos un cliente solamente.- Ambos empezaron a reír de la nada, se quedaron un rato ahí, simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro y recordando una que otra anécdota del pasado. Cuando estaba a punto de anochecer Fosberto se acerco al par, para informar que la casa de Arroyin al fin estaba terminada.

-Bueno ya que tengo casa nueva esto amerita pijamada, los dos trolls que estaban con él saltaron mientras gritaban un “si” o al menos eso quiso decir Fosberto, los tres se pusieron en camino para festejar.

Cierto Troll corría deprisa a su bunker, nunca creyó que supervisar una casa fuera algo tan tardado, bueno hubieran terminado pronto si él no insistiera en revisar algo cada 5 minutos, en parte fue su culpa, le sorprendió la paciencia que Fosberto le tuvo, tal vez entendía que solo así el podía estar tranquilo, con esos pensamientos en su mente acelero mas el paso hasta llegar a su destino, entro deprisa al bunker y bajo la palanca el ascensor empezó a moverse, pero para el le pareció que iba muy lento, cuando por fin llego a la habitación que quería entro corriendo a su cuarto, abrió la puerta presuroso y solo se relajo cuando la vio en la cama, ella seguía durmiendo, eso era bueno, retomo sus pasos hacia la cocina para preparar algo para cuando despertara.

La cama de Ramón era tan suave y cálida y la mejor parte era que tenía su aroma, estaba descansando como nunca, de pronto un olor a panqueques se coló en su nariz haciéndola despertar, se sentó en la cama y estiro sus brazos, miro todo a su alrededor y recordó donde estaba, sin dudarlo se puso de pie y camino hacia de donde provenía aquel exquisito olor, al llegar a la cocina encontró sobre la mesa un plato con panqueques recién hechos cubiertos con miel, pero no había señales de Ramón, se sentó en la mesa y al instante el entro por la puerta.

-Vaya ya despertaste Princesa durmiente, oh mi error Reina.- Ambos rieron por el comentario.

-Sí, es que uno de mis leales súbditos insistió en que necesitaba descanso, lo mejor era hacerle caso, suele ser paranoico y si no hubiera obedecido era capaz de atarme a la cama para que durmiera.

-Bueno supongo que eso es mejor a que te esposen.- Ambos soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas, cuando recobraron la compostura la Reina hablo.

-Gracias Ramón, me siento mejor.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, tú me cuidaste por casi una semana, hubieran sido solo tres días pero alguien exagero.

-Lo dice el señor paranoico que exagera todo.

-Corrección casi todo.

-Está bien “casi todo” ¿feliz?

-Si mucho mejor, ahora come mientras traigo chocolate caliente, y perdón por ofrecerte solo eso, es solo que se me hizo algo tarde, quería cocinarte algo mejor pero tal vez te caería pesado por que ya es de noche.- Ramón se dirigió a la lacena de la cual saco dos tazas.

-Esto está bien, además ya había comido algunas de tus fresas y bayas.- Poppy uso los cubiertos para cortar los panqueques y llevarse el bocado a la boca.

-Así que eso explica porque me hacían falta.- El troll vacio el contenido de una olla a las dos tazas, ordeno todo en la estufa y tomo las tazas para dirigirse a la mesa donde su plato también lo esperaba.

-Lo siento por eso, pero no regresabas y la verdad tenía mucho sueño como para preparar algo.

-No, en parte es mi culpa, prometí que llegaría pronto pero me tarde demás.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo te debo agradecer por estar siempre ahí, apoyándome, aunque a veces no seas tan sutil.

-Sí, la sutileza no es lo mío.- Los dos continuaron comiendo mientras conversaban, cuando acabaron Poppy lo ayudo a lavar los platos y Ramón se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa, cuando estaban enfrente del hogar de la Reina ella se acerco a Ramón para darle un gran abrazo el cual correspondió, cuando parecía que se separarían ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de meterse corriendo a su casa, dejando al Troll preparado para todo en estado de shock, poco a poco reacciono y se fue con calma hacia su hogar mientras se tocaba la mejilla que ella había besado.

No muy lejos de ahí unas cuantas casas abajo 9 Trolls veían curiosos la escena.

-Ven por eso insiste en que no debíamos invitarlos.- Arroyin fue el primero en volver a sentarse y sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo.

-Aww es tan romántico y lo peor es que no podemos intervenir.- Satín junto sus manos mientras ponía cara soñadora.

-El amor no es algo que se deba presionar, solo debe fluir como una corriente de agua.- Arroyin junto sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Pero se ven tan lindos juntos, el señor peluche también lo piensa.- Grandulón abrazo más a su mascota.

-Bueno solo para estar seguros haremos una votación ¿Quién quiere a Ramón como Rey?.- Chiquilina hablo mientras levantaba su mano, todos los presentes también la alzaron, incluso Arroyin, la mayoría lo vio con ojos curiosos.

-¿Qué?.- Arroyin al sentirse observado se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba su mano.

-Nada es solo que con lo que paso en el pasado, creímos que tal vez no querrías a Ramón como Rey.- Diamantino expreso lo que sus demás amigos pensaban.

-Sé que es raro, Ramón es tan paranoico, a veces algo gruñón y ni hablar de su sarcasmo, pero también tiene puntos buenos como el hecho de que esta consiente de todos los peligros y siempre está preparado para resolverlos, y aunque ahora trata de hacerme sufrir lo veo correcto, es justo y honesto y seamos sinceros Poppy suele cometer locuras necesita alguien como Ramón para frenarla, además que desde que llegue note su aura muy diferente a la de antes, no es tan positiva pero transmite calma y seguridad, ¿no me digan que no han notado que cuando esos dos están juntos el ambiente se siente en armonía?

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas cada vez que cantan juntos me siento más feliz que de costumbre, sus voces combinan a la perfección.- Seda aplaudió con sus manos, pues a pesar de que sus amigos hicieran bonita pareja sus colores combinaban muy bien, al igual que sus voces.

-Entonces creo que todos estamos de acuerdo.- Dj miro a todos sus amigos, quienes asentían con la cabeza.

-Oh chicos si tan solo no hubiéramos prometido no interferir.- Ahora era Cooper quien agacho la cabeza por tal triste noticia.

-Bueno yo nunca prometí nada.- Todos regresaron a ver a Arroyin quien mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿humpt hum?.- Fosberto agito su cabello y se movía algo impaciente.

-Claro que los escuche amigo, me despertaron con sus gritos y descuiden, si esos dos necesitan un empujón yo se los daré.- Arroyin sonrió mientras todos se miraban cómplices.


	8. El Generoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta basado en el capitulo "El generoso" de la primera temporada de la serie de trolls.

Después de que la semana Arroyin concluyera, la siguiente no fue tan relajante, se la paso sufriendo con los castigos de Ramón, aunque él lo llamara “tareas diarias” las labores eran algo difíciles para él, aunque la única ventaja que encontró fue que se volvió mas tolerable al olor del fertilizante, seguía provocándole nauseas pero al menos ya no vomitaba como la ultima vez, el recolectar miel de abejas no fue tan malo a comparación de soportar aquel olor, rogaba al cielo que esa tortura acabara pronto, era consciente de que se lo merecía, pero ningún troll merecía tanto sufrimiento, o al menos pedía un día de descanso, lo necesitaba para meditar y calmar su aura y su suplica fue escuchada ese mismo día.

-Entonces ¿seguro que no tengo que venir mañana?- El Gurú miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al troll superviviente.

-Ya te lo dije, mañana estaré ocupado iré a hacer un recorrido a los alrededores del bosque y no puedo llevarte porque solo me retrasarías.- Ramón acomodaba un libro en un estante mientras Arroyin lo seguía mirando de una manera incrédula mientras sostenía un plumero.

-¿Seguro, seguro, seguro que mañana podre excentarme de las labores de mi castigo?.- El troll de piel purpura continuo   
sacudiendo los estantes mientras escuchaba a su compañero.

-Deberías lavarte mejor los oídos, creo que tienes problemas de audición.- El troll azulado seguía acomodando cosas en los estantes vacios que Arroyin había sacudido.

-No era necesario tu sarcasmo, es solo que se me hace algo raro, después de todas las tareas que he realizado y de quejarme que estaba a punto de morir decides darme un descanso ¿así de la nada?.- Arroyin dejo de limpiar para regresar a ver a Ramón.

-Ni te ilusiones, no lo hago por ti, es por mí, esa actividad ya estaba programada, no la puedo posponer, además yo necesito un descanso de ver tu cara todos los días.- Al instante Arroyin se puso serio y su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-Sabes, es muy positivo hacer sentir especiales a las personas, creo que deberías intentarlo amigo.

-En primera no soy tu amigo y en segundo ¿Por qué debería hacerte sentir especial a ti?- Ramón se cruzo de brazos mientras sonreía y levantaba una ceja hacia Arroyin, el por su parte volvio a su trabajo mientras susurraba.

-Apuesto a que lo harías por Poppy- Aunque lo dijo en voz baja no fue lo suficientemente bajo, ya que el troll azulado alcanzo a escucharlo, cerro con fuerza un libro que estaba revisando para después girarse hacia el gurú. 

-¿Qué dijiste Arroyin?- El mencionado se paralizo en su lugar, regreso a ver a su compañero y tenía una cara no muy feliz en su rostro, se relajo para no entrar en pánico y con su voz más calmada contesto.

-Dije que apuesto que eso mismo diría Poppy, referente a que no hace daño hacer sentir especial a un troll, eso trae positividad en tu vida.

-No necesito que un idiota como tú me lo diga.- Ramón volvió a lo suyo sin prestarle más atención al asunto, para fortuna de Arroyin que soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Esa misma noche cuando Arroyin se fue a s casa, y Ramón lo veía alejarse, en vez de regresar a su bunker de su cabello saco una sudadera y unos lentes oscuros, se los puso y camino en dirección a la fábrica de Sky Toronto. Al llegar el mismísimo Sky estaba en la entrada esperándolo con su pedido listo, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir ninguna palabra y el procedió a llevarse su cargamento de papel rojo para regalo, no era mucho y que había guardado lo que le sobro el año pasado y lo había utilizado, por ello necesitaba más para terminar su trabajo, se fue de ahí tan rápido como llego mientras Sky ingresaba a su fabrica para continuar su trabajo antes de irse a casa.

El día del descanso de Arroyin finalmente había llegado y casualmente coincidía con el día de la luna de la cosecha, en ese día por la noche el generoso aparecía para darles regalos a todos los trolls de la villa y como todos los años cierta troll rosa se obsesionaba con la identidad del misterioso troll para poder agradecerle por su trabajo y como todos los años iniciaba con el mismo discurso de siempre, pero esta vez era diferente, porque este año Ramón estaba presente.

-Cada año en la luna de la cosecha un misterioso troll visito nuestra villa y le entrego regalos a todos y se le conoció como “El Generoso”, cada luna de la cosecha ha sido lo mismo, deja regalos bajo el velo de la noche, lo que todos aman, pero es algo que a mí me vuelve completamente loca.- Ramón miraba a la reina con su ceño fruncido, ¿Qué acaso no estaba feliz de que alguien le diera un regalo? Esa no sonaba como la Poppy que conocía. –Cuando das un regalo debes recibir una carta de agradecimiento, es lo que nos separa de los animales, y este troll se burla de esta costumbre.- La reina arrojo su libro de recortes al suelo con frustración. Está bien eso respondía a su pregunta y eso si sonaba como la Poppy que conocía, curioso por saber de lo que se había perdido decidió preguntarle a Suki, quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Creo que me perdí de algo encerrado en mi bunker la última década ¿hace esto todos los años?

-Básicamente, yo me quedo dormida, al menos aprendía dormir con los ojos abiertos.- Se alejo un poco de Suki ya que le sorprendió ese hecho algo inusual, volvio su atención a Poppy y trato de ignoran el hecho de que Suki durmiera con los ojos abiertos.

-Pero escucha bien generoso quizá escapaste de mi en el pasado, pero este año equipe la villa entera con alarmas ocultas.- Las alarmas salieron de todas partes, sonando muy fuerte, el troll azulado se tapo los oídos, ¿Así que para eso le había pedido ayuda a el? De haber sabido como las iba a utilizar se hubiera negado desde un principio, tendría que hacer una modificación de último minuto a su plan. –Significa que te voy a encontrar y vas a obtener lo que mereces.

-Si- Chiquilina estaba al lado de Poppy y cuando ella dijo eso saco una macana, ¿acaso debería tener miedo?¿eso era lo que “El Generoso” merecía?

-Esto- Poppy saco una tarjeta que decía gracias y escupía confeti. Eso si era más el estilo de Poppy, suspiro aliviado.

-Si eso- Chiquilina escondió su instrumento de tortura y lo escondió en su cabello, mientras Poppy hacia lo mismo con la tarjeta.

-Así que es tu última oportunidad, pasa al frente y acepta tus gracias como un troll.- No lo pudo soportar más, una risa se le escapo llamando la atención de la troll rosa. -¿Algo gracioso Ramón?

-Si, tu- No lo pudo evitar, el simple hecho de ver a Poppy haciendo un drama por que “El Generoso” no recibía las gracias lo hizo reír, Poppy mantenía una cara seria y el continuo hablando. –Sé que soy nuevo en todo esto, pero si el regaloso quiere permanecer anónimo, ¿no deberíamos respetarlo?

-Es el Generoso, si vas a ser un sabelotodo al menos dilo bien.- La reina corrigió a su amigo y se cruzo de brazos, no importaba nada el generoso recibiría sus “Gracias” debía saber cuán importante era y lo mucho que todos no solo ella le agradecían.

-Ah Poppy hice un conteo de cabelleras, Satín y Seda están ausentes.- El troll superviviente sonrió, hoy estaba de suerte, vio como Poppy se ponía feliz de saber que tenía un sospechoso, bueno dos, y se alejo del grupo en dirección a la casa de las gemelas, el también corrió pero a su bunker, tenía algo que hacer y un plan el cual modificar un poco.  
Poppy llego a la casa de sus amigas unidas por el cabello y preparo su tarjeta de agradecimiento pero un ruido llamo su atención, en cuanto volteo se encontró con nada menos que Ramón, estaba sentado en un banco cerca de una rama comiendo palomitas, soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? 

-¿Qué verte hacer el ridículo? Por favor, libere mi agenda hoy.- Escucho cuando Chiquilina dijo que lo ignorara y se prepararon para hacer hablar a Satín y seda según ellas usando la más antigua técnica troll, Ramón solo trataba de no reír muy fuerte, pero todo eso le parecía muy gracioso, aunque también debía concentrarse y esperar el momento adecuado para actuar, finalmente entraron y el detrás de ellas, trataron de hacer hablar a Satín ofreciéndole galletas y un pastel, vaya técnica, eso le dio tiempo suficiente para poner la evidencia en uno de los estantes de las gemelas, por suerte Seda también estaba entretenida mirando la escena, volvió a su lugar justo en el momento en que Satín iba a hablar.

-Está bien confieso, me tiño el cabello, no soy purpura natural y tampoco Seda.

-Tú estás muerta para mí.- Seda se dirigió a su hermana mientras la miraba con enojo.

-Alto entonces ¿no son “El Generoso”?- Ramón volvió a reír sin importarle que lo escucharan.

-Bravo Poppy, resolviste el misterio del cabello purpura.- Se notaba que cada vez más la reina perdía la paciencia, sin dejar de reír, Ramón se inclino hacia atrás, provocando que se callera junto con su silla y del estante saliera un curioso papel rojo para regalo. Al instante Poppy lo reconoció y se dirigió a las gemelas mientras Chiquilina comprobaba que era el mismo papel que utilizaba “El Generoso”, el por su parte e balanceaba en su silla, sin la mayor preocupación, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, si sus cálculos no fallaban todo saldría perfecto, solo faltaba algunas cosas por hacer. Después de salir de la casa de las gemelas y de burlarse un poco de Poppy se dirigió a su próximo destino, un poco retirado de la Villa estaba la Pradera Nublada y en un hoyo de las raíces de un árbol empezó a dejar el cebo para su trampa, ya casi terminaba solo faltaba un pequeño detalle que se acercaba, todas las mañanas Harper iba a ese mismo lugar para pintar o dibujar un poco, llevaba consigo su libreta, al estar cerca del árbol ella lo noto y lo saludo, pero el solamente se limito a ignorarla e irse, al poco tiempo llego Poppy junto con Chiquilina.

-Harper que bueno que te encuentro, necesitamos que nos acompañes a la fábrica de Sky Toronto.- Poppy respiraba con dificultad mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

-Claro Reina Poppy pero ¿para qué?.- Harper ladeo la cabeza en estado de confusión.

-Necesitamos a alguien que retrate una descripción en caso de que Sky sepa como es el generoso y tu eres la indicada.- Chiquilina sonrió mientras señalaba a Harper.

-Claro no hay problema, será divertido.- La troll artista sostuvo con más fuerza su libreta de dibujo mientras caminaba junto a Poppy y Chiquilina, todas ellas ajenas al troll que se escondió arriba del árbol y vio todo, sonrió para sí mismo y se fue del lugar.  
Ya era tarde el sol acababa de ocultarse eso indicaba que ya era hora de comenzar a repartir los regalos, solo faltaba algo mas, mientras caminaba por un sendero se encontró con Cooper, la distracción final perfecta, aun con su disfraz se acerco a él.

-Que tal amigo.- Saludo tratando de que su voz sonara diferente para no ser reconocido.

-Holaaaa amigo que pasa.- El troll de cuatro patas no se inmuto o se preocupo por el hecho de que un completo extraño lo saludara.

-Sabes se dé un lugar donde hay cajas vacías, ¿tú sabes de alguien que las coleccione?- Sonrió de manera triunfal, el ya sabía que Cooper tenía esa rara colección.

-OH estoy de suerte, yo colecciono cajas vacías.

-Genial, mira si sigues derecho por este sendero te encontraras con un árbol, en un hoyo cerca de sus raíces hay un montón de cajas vacías.

-Gracias extraño, iré enseguida.- Sin más el troll se perdió por el sendero en la dirección que le habían señalado, se acerco a otro árbol más pequeño que estaba cerca y subió a sus ramas, una araña que estaba ahí le dio unos binoculares, con los cuales vio como Cooper llegaba al lugar que le dijo y era atrapado por una lluvia de globos, flores, confeti y brillantina mientras una lona que decía gracias bajaba junto con unas arañas, vio a una Poppy emocionada acercarse a Cooper y sorprenderse cuando vio de quien se trataba, eso la entretendría por un rato, bajo del árbol y detrás de el saco un costal con regalos, le paso los binoculares a la araña y le entrego un regalo.

-Ya sabes qué hacer con esto.

-Es un placer ayudarlo generoso.- Ramón se limito a asentir con la cabeza, tomo los demás obsequios y se dirigió a la Villa, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue a dirigirse donde se encontraba los cables principales que activaban las alarmas, después de modificarlos un poco y hacer que sonaran dentro de un tiempo se dispuso a entregar regalos sigilosamente, agradecía que siempre en esta fecha los trolls se iban a dormir más temprano dándole a él la oportunidad de realizar su trabajo con mayor facilidad, cuando entrego el ultimo regalo las alarmas sonaron, esa era su señal, se fue del lugar en dirección a su bunker y pudria jurar que escucho a Poppy gritar un “gracias” lo sentía por ella, pero prefería estar en el anonimato de todos modos su trabajo de todos los años estaba terminado, caminaba con total tranquilidad pero al llegar a una de sus entradas secretas se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

-¿Noche larga Ramón?- ¿Como rayos había dado con él?, debía mantener la calma pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Yo… eh…

-Es gracioso que no puedas hablar bien, siempre creí que tu mayor regalo eran tus palabras.- Por todos los cielos, ella lo sabía, debía permanecer calmado y cambiar el tema, tal vez se distraería y lo olvidaría como siempre ¿cierto?

-Eh sí creo que hoy no, déjame darte un pequeño consejo por cierto, no espíes trolls a mitad de la noche.- Dio media vuelta en dirección a la entrada que momentos antes había abierto, pero Poppy no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Ay Ramón, siempre tan “Generoso”- Saco su libro de recortes eso era malo, ella lo sabía, lo sabe ahora, la miro a los ojos serio pero ella mantenía en su rostro esa sonrisa de victoria, no tuvo de otra que admitirlo.

-Bien, lo admito soy el “Generoso” solo no hagas recortes para resumir como lo hice.- Fue un error de su parte creer que Poppy dejaría los recortes, ella su puso a resumir todo su plan mientras hacia los recortes, nunca entenderá como es que lo hace tan rápido, cuando su explicación dio fin se acercaba la pregunta que no quería contestar.

-Descubrí cada detalle de tu plan excepto uno.- Poppy se acerco a él y lo tomo de los hombros. -¿Por qué Ramón? ¿Por qué?- Ramón soltó un suspiro y con la mirada en el suelo contesto.

-Bueno supongo que empezó con todos esos años viviendo aquí en total soledad, dar regalos era mi forma de sentirme conectado.- El troll miro a los ojos a la reina mientras se frotaba uno de sus brazos.

-Aww Ramón, eso es muy hermoso, ¿Por qué lo mantuviste en secreto?- Claro Poppy quería sus respuestas y ¿Quién era el para negárselas? Ni el mismo entendía por qué le estaba contestado, la pudo haber dejado ahí y negarlo, pero algo dentro de el quería confesar ese gran secreto.

-Porque no quiero que la gente sepa que tengo sentimientos.- En realidad era por que en cierta manera no sabía cómo reaccionarían los demás trolls si les dijeran que el troll gruñón ex gris de la aldea les llevaba cada año regalos a la puerta de sus casas, no era por miedo más bien se sentiría incomodo, el un troll que se caracterizaba por su carácter fuerte dando regalos no era algo muy creíble, el no necesitaba que le dieran las gracias, le bastaba con el simple sentimiento de que hizo feliz a alguien con un regalo. En ese momento llego Chiquilina.

-Sí y ¿cuál es la historia Poppy? ¿Le agradeciste al avergonzado Ramón?- e su cabello Poppy saco la tarjeta de agradecimiento, la misma que tenía esa mañana, pero ahora parecía que había sido rota y pegada, ella observo la tarjeta y luego a Ramón antes de contestar, al ver que el parecía sorprendido y apartaba la mirada decidió hacer lo correcto.

-No, descubrí que Ramón no puede ser el generoso, no es tan dulce y sensible para eso.- El mencionado se llevo una mano detrás de su cabellera y con una sonrisa algo forzada contesto.

-Jeje me conoces corazón de piedra.

-Tendré que intentarlo el próximo año.

-¿En serio? Entonces el baile continua.- Chiquilina camino hacia atrás y se perdió entre las plantas, cuando se fue ambos se miraron a los ojos y al mismo tiempo dijeron un “Gracias” mientras Ramón recibía la tarjeta que Poppy le daba. Ella rio y se acerco para abrazarlo, abrazo que el correspondió.

-Sabes yo podría ayudarte el año que viene.- La troll rosa se separo lentamente del abrazo y mantenía sus manos en los hombros de él. –Es mucho trabajo para un solo troll, no dudo que puedas con ello pero por favor déjame participar, así podre agradecerte todos los regalos que nos has dejado todos estos años.

-Está bien.- Ramón rodo los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así de fácil me dejaras ayudar?.- Poppy se separo de el e imito su postura.

-Sí, solo estoy ahorrando una discusión que por más que me niegue al final te saldrás con la tuya.

-Awwwww Gracias Ramón, gracias, gracias, gracias.- Poppy comenzó a dar pequeños saltos a su alrededor.

-Está bien suficientes gracias.- Ramón la detuvo por los hombros, en ese instante el estomago de Poppy gruño.

-Ups jejeje lo siento, con todo esto del generoso ni me di cuenta que no comí nada desde el desayuno.- Ramón negó con la cabeza, definitivamente ella nunca cambiaria.

-Está bien, vamos a dentro del bunker tienes que comer.- La empujo ligeramente hacia la entrada.

-¿Vez que si eres muy dulce?

-Vuelve a decir eso y te dejo sin comida

-Está bien señor gruñón tu ganas esta vez.- Ella se detuvo y regreso a verlo, se acerco demasiado hasta que sus narices chocaron. –Pero algún día no podrás esconder toda esa dulzura dentro de ti y terminaras por mostrársela al mundo entero, entonces todos sabrán el tipo de troll que eres.

-¿A si? ¿Según tu qué tipo de troll soy?- El no hizo ningún movimiento para separarse.

-El más dulce, y generoso de todos.- Salto para abrazarlo pero el peso gano provocando que cayera encima de él, se quedaron quietos al notar que sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, casi rozándose, Poppy quería besarlo en ese momento, pero se contuvo, no quería arruinar lo que había avanzado con Ramón, hasta hace unos meses recupero sus colores y empezaba a integrarse, no quería incomodarlo, así que con todo el poco autocontrol que tenia se puso de pie y lo ayudo a pararse. –Lo siento me deje llevar.

-No descuida no hay problema, fue… un accidente.- Ambos desviaron la mirada, ligeramente sonrojados, Ramón tampoco la paso muy bien, el también quería ese beso, pero no quería asustar a Poppy, apenas eran amigos y no quería complicar las cosas, no podía decirle lo que sentía, aun no, sería paciente por ahora le bastaba con su amistad. –Bueno será mejor que vayamos abajo.

-Si claro, aun tengo hambre.

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

-Sorpréndeme señor yo cocino mejor que tu

-¿Celosa?

-Por supuesto que no, algún día te superare.

-Ni en tus sueños querida Poppy.

Ambos continuaron caminando hacia el bunker y conversando o más bien envueltos en una de sus ya típicas peleas de quien es mejor que quien, esa pequeña rivalidad entre ellos los había acercado más. Esa noche cenaron algo ligero y Ramón la volvió a acompañar otra vez a su casa, pero en esta ocasión solo hubo un abrazo de despedida.


	9. Recapitulación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La obra que realizaran se lleva después de Trolls Holiday por lo que este capitulo es una recapitulación de la segunda temporada de la serie de trolls.

El tiempo pasaba volando y sin darse cuanta ya habían transcurrido cuatro meses desde el regreso de Arroyin, y hace solo tres meses dejo de cumplir su castigo con Ramón y no era porque se lo hubieran levantado, más bien cambio su castigo, ahora hacia servicio comunitario, ayudando a cualquier troll que lo necesitara, a veces Ramón lo supervisaba, otras veces lo hacía solo, eso era mejor que trabajar 6 días a la semana con intensidad, ya que por ordenes de Poppy descansaba un día de su castigo y se lo agradecía de todo corazón, pensó que moriría después del primer mes, pero en el tercer mes paso lo que estaba tratando de evitar, su maestra Cybil apareció para volver a instruirlo y arreglar su aura, sabía lo que había hecho y desde que regreso la evito a toda costa, no soportaría ver la mirada de decepción en sus ojos, no en los de ella, pero no fue tan malo como imagino, su querida maestra lo trato como siempre, ya llevaba un mes con ella meditando y controlando su “ego” mientras ayudaba a los demás trolls de diversas formas, desde audicionar para eventos que preparaban o simplemente realizar tareas sencillas, si eso era mucho mejor que las labores de Ramón, la parte buena de ello fue que el troll azulado pasaba más tiempo con la reina, eso lo hacía feliz cada vez sentía la energía de sus auras más fuerte que nunca, llenaban el ambiente de una gran armonía. El troll zen sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el área de meditación de su maestra, aun era muy temprano para los demás trolls pero estaba seguro de que Ramón ya se había levantado a hacer sus deberes para más tarde hacer un recorrido por toda la Villa, había estado mas paranoico de lo habitual desde que descubrieron que había un “impostor” entre ellos, el troll purpura no sabía que pensar al respecto, pero de algo estaba seguro, debía mantenerse tranquilo, conociendo a Ramón el llegaría al fondo de todo.

Hablando del troll superviviente, este se encontraba en su bunker, ese dia no salió temprano como de costumbre ya que se encontraba sentado en una silla de la mesa de la cocina con un intruso ya muy bien conocido.

-Ok mejor amigo recapitulemos todo lo que paso mientras no estuve.- La Nube había sacado una libreta y un lápiz y empezó a escribir cosas que el troll delante de él no podía ver, así que solo se limito a cruzarse de brazos y entrecerrar los ojos, debía irse a hacer sus labores pero muy en el fondo tenia curiosidad de saber que fue de Tipo Nube todo ese tiempo que no lo vio, y aunque había sido el más tranquilo y relajante tiempo sin Nube, ya extrañaba verlo caer en una de sus trampas. –Punto número uno, realizaste un peligroso viaje junto a la reina Poppy para conseguir una caja de arcoíris triple para hacer feliz al pueblo troll ya que ella había causado la muerte de un tal insecto cantor, mmm interesante, después la caja se averió y creó un tornado, el cual solo pudieron detener cuando volvieron a armar la caja y la apagaron, también que te emocionaste al escuchar por primera vez al insecto cantor.

-Oye alto, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Ramón se había puesto de pie y apoyo sus manos en la mesa mientras le dirigía a Nube una mirada de desconfianza.

-Tranquilo chico mojado, me tope con la reina, yo solo dije “Reina Poppy ¿Cómo ha estado?” Y ella soltó toda la información.- Nube señalo a su libreta la cual tenía varias cosas escritas mientras miraba a Ramón de manera burlona, el regreso a su asiento y se cruzo de brazos. –Muy bien continuemos, punto número dos, ambos se dejaron llevar en el día de las bromas, tu le hiciste un par de bromas muy buenas pero ella ya tenía preparado una súper broma en la que caíste redondito, te recordó quien es “la maestra de las bromas” uy ya sabemos quién mandara en casa eh.

-Esa fue una batalla algo injusta, yo hice las bromas solo y ella tenía a todo el snack pack apoyándola.- El troll cerró los ojos mientras alzaba la barbilla en signo de indignación, el había hecho buenas bromas por su cuenta sin ayuda de nadie.

-No te comportes como una diva seguimos, punto número tres, perdiste al señor peluche, hicieron una promesa de cabelleras y te escabulliste en tu propio bunker en palabras de la reina conto que “Fue genial como logro esquivar todas sus trampas y sin sudar, pensé que se lastimaría pero no, logro hacerlo”- Nube trato de imitar la voz de la troll rosada.

-¿Ella te dijo eso?.- Ramón abrió los ojos y ahora miraba curioso a Nube.

-Continuemos punto número cuatro, plantaste ojo espías por toda la villa aun cuando la reina te dijo que lo pensaría, que mal amigo creí que le tenías más confianza, en fin esas plantas maniacas la secuestraron para alimentar a una planta carnívora con ella, pero llego el héroe Ramón a salvar el día y de un salto llego para salvar a la reina, la tomo de la mano y cuando ambos estaban por aceptar el trágico final…. ¿se abrazaron? Es enserio, yo quería algo mas “romántico”. –Nube se llevo una de sus manos a la frente mientras hacia una pose dramática.

-Ahora ¿quién es la Diva aquí?.- Ramón se apoyo en la mesa con sus codos mientras su cabeza la ponía sobre sus manos y miraba a Nube con burla. 

-Está bien pasare al punto número cinco, ayudaron al Rey berteno y más que nada con ayuda de tu poesía a reconciliarse con su chica, la cual creyó que tu y Poppy estaban en una cita, o vaya dieron un gran avance ¿para cuándo la boda?.- Nube subió a la mesa y tenía su cara muy cerca de la de Ramón.

-Para ya con eso, solo somos amigos.- Se recargo más en su silla alejándose de la Nube. 

-Está bien vamos al punto número seis, sabes que hay que saltar el punto número seis, no es tan importante, al parecer ella tuvo una batalla de rap de cumplidos con un tal Maestro control, no te menciono así que no me interesa ¿Dónde estabas ese día?

-Sabes, mi mundo no gira en torno a Poppy, también tengo una vida, un hijo y un bunker al cual dar mantenimiento.- Su compañero abrió la boca de asombro. –Quiero decir que no siempre tengo que estar todo el día pegado a ella, ambos tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir y solo para que dejes el drama ella me lo conto al día siguiente.

-Bueno esa respuesta me gusta más, entonces PUNTO NUMERO SIETE, tuviste aaaa no, tuviste una guerra de vecinos con Sky Toronto, ¿Por qué te metiste con el gran Sky?

-Invadió mi parte del bosque.

-Es comprensible, se lo merecía.- La cara alegre y despreocupada de Nube cambio por una de expresaba maldad. –Siguiente punto, es el número ocho, asististe a una boda de un lagarto junto a la reina, ¿dime esa si fue una cita? En fin al regresar, Nooooo, secuestraron a mi sobrino.

-Fue el peor día de mi vida, un momento estaba en el bunker y al otro ya no.- El troll azulado se llevo ambas manos a su rostro.

-Lo entiendo hermano, lo entiendo, en fin te la pasaste buscando a mi querido sobrino todo el día y la reina te ayudo ¿ehh?.- Se acerco al lado del troll y lo golpeo con su codo.

-Claro que no paso nada deja de imaginar lo que sea que imagines en tu mente.

-Está bien pero fue lindo de su parte acompañarte en tu paranoia para que al final resultara que mi querido sobrino Gary estaba debajo de tu cama.- Nube camino de regreso a su lugar mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si le agradecí si es lo que querías saber.

-Así se hace, eres todo un caballero. Bueno punto número nueve, Poppy saco a los pantaninos de su habitad aun cuando su guapo y sabio amigo le dijo que no, vaya que eres humilde.

-Solo dije la verdad, si y también cuando los rodearon furiguellas le dijiste “Pero así me quieres” ¿tu como quieres que no insista en que ustedes dos serian buena pareja si me dan material?

-En sentido de amigos Nube, no te confundas.

-Pero tú la amas

-Sí pero ¿Quién sabe si ella siente lo mismo o en el peor caso siente lo contrario?

-Olvidare que dijiste eso y mejor me concentrare en el punto número diez, que tampoco es interesante, solo ayudaron a Grandulon a superar su miedo con un ¿Grizgon?, lo único interesante fue que tu y ella se abrazaron mientras se morían del miedo.

-Claro que no me moría del miedo.

-Amigo tu cabello cambio de color a blanco, lo que significa que estabas asustado.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Detalles amigo, detalles.- Nube golpeo la libreta con su lápiz provocando que Ramón gruñera. –Pasamos al punto número once, ayudaron al señor peluche a tener más confianza en sí mismo, mmm nada interesante, solo que pasaron ese día juntos, bueno pasemos al número doce, fuiste un comentarista en los juegos de la fiesta junto a Poppy, esto si se pone interesante, al contarme como los demás demostraban sus habilidades en el juego menciono que estaba más feliz por el hecho de que era tu primer año asistiendo, te tiene mucho aprecio.

-Solo estaba emocionada, pase una década en mi bunker alejado de los demás y ahora que por fin trato de integrarme se emociona por cada actividad nueva a la que asisto.

-Awwww es tan adorable, Ramón cuando sean esposos trátala bien.

-¿QUE?- Lo dicho por la Nube lo tomo por sorpresa, provocando que se recargara más a su silla hacia atrás y se callera, se levanto lentamente mientras regresaba a su lugar. –Nube claro que no.

-¿No la trataras bien?

-Claro que sí, quiero decir Nube deja de hacer este tipo de comentarios.

-Jum Está bien mejor paso al número trece, guerra de cuentos, ¿enserio? ¿Fueron capaces de discutir enfrente de pequeños trolls solo para decidir quién era el mejor cuanta cuentos? ¿Sabes lo que significa? Serán unos excelentes padres, SIIII.- Nube se paró de su asiento y brinco a los brazos de Ramón. –¿Podre cuidar a los pequeños?

-Primero que nada bájate.- Ramón tiro a su compañero y cruzo sus piernas. –Segundo si discutimos pero eso quedo en empate.

-Punto numero quinceeeeee

-Sigue el catorce

-Lo sé pero guardo lo mejor para el final.- El troll solo rodo los ojos. –Entonces tuvieron otra pelea, una “guerra de almohadas”, sabes lo que me sorprende es que esa almohada los eligiera precisamente a ustedes dos, pudo a ver elegido a otros dos trolls, pero noooo, tenían que ser ustedes, vez Ramón es el DESTINOOOO, el me entiende.

-Solo fue casualidad y al final terminamos rompiendo la almohada, causo un gran caos.

-Pudieron compartir, ya sabes, tu y ella una almohada y una sola cama ¿eh?

-Suficiente Nube, largo de aquí.

-Noooo aun no.- Nube se aferro de la mesa, pues sabía que en cualquier momento Ramón empezaría a jalarlo para sacarlo del bunker.

-Tu dijiste que sabias algo sobre el posible impostor que se oculta en la villa.

-Así sobre eso, esas cosas son mías, ya sabes cosas de nubes.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Sí, ¿Cómo crees que conozco a la mayoría de los trolls? ¿o como se donde quedan ciertos lugares? Aquí va un secreto ¿Cómo imaginas que me puedo colar en tu bunker? Conozco la canción Ramón.- El troll salto encima de Nube dispuesto a arrancarle sus bracitos nubosos, pero afortunadamente nuestro amigo se salvo por poco.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo solo quería conocerlos, no hice nada malo lo juro, a veces ser una nube es algo solitario.- Ramón se tomo un minuto para relajarse, trato de ver el lado bueno, ya no tenía que preocuparse de un impostor, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer con todas las trampas que había preparado, si tendría mucho trabajo al desinstalarlas.

-Está bien, pero a cambio te mantendrás alejado de Villa troll otra semana como castigo.

-Como gustes pero solo déjame terminar con el punto número catorce y mi favorito fuiste un modelo, demonios porque me perdí de eso.

-Qué bueno que te lo perdiste.

-A claro que no amigo, hoy Satín y Seda inauguraran su nueva boutique y adivina que fotos presentaran.

-¿POR QUE NO ME AVISARON SOBRE ESO?

-Si lo hicieron, bueno Poppy te traía tu invitación ayer, pero me la encontré me platico sus aventuras me ofrecí a dártela ya que venía a tu bunker, pero se me hizo tarde así que hasta hoy te la entrego.- Nube saco una invitación sencilla donde se podía ver a Satín y Seda enfrente de un edificio que simulaba ser su boutique, mientras las letras de estas invitado estaban hechas de brillo.

-¿Y se te ocurre dármela ahora, momentos antes del evento?

-Relájate capitán no chócala aun tienes unas horas antes de que empiece. Además yo también estoy invitado, tengo acceso V.I.P. podre ver tu trabajo como modelo, tal vez compre algunos de sus diseños.

-Escucha iras a la inauguración y después te perderás por una semana ¿entendido?

-Entendido señor.- Ramón soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a prepararse, claro que Nube fue detrás de su amigo, pero lo que ninguno sabia era que ese evento se pondría algo raro después de que un insecto inusual apareciera.


	10. Irresistible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El insecto es el mismo que sale en el especial de Madagascar la pócima del amor.

-Mantén los ojos cerrados, respira, relájate.- Si algo caracterizaba a Cybil es que daba buenos consejos y es una gran oyente, era la maestra de Arroyin, ambos eran la parte que mantenía alejados los pensamientos negativos de la villa para lograr una completa armonía, pero desde lo que hizo el troll purpura Cybil decidió brindarle su ayuda para volver a restaurar su aura, esperaba que el fuera con ella por elección propia, al no ser así tuvo que intervenir, razón por la cual ahora se encontraban en una cascada meditando, sentados en unas rocas, mientras el agua caía en sus cabelleras mojando sus cuerpos.

-Me relajara si el agua no estuviera tan fría.- El troll purpura se abrazaba a sí mismo, tratando de aguantar el frio.

-Vamos antes solíamos hacer esto.

-Creo que estoy algo fuera de práctica y la última vez que estuve en contacto con un lago gane un resfriado.- Cybil solo sonrió.

-Está bien creo que será suficiente por hoy.- La troll de piel verde se puso de pie y camino hacia la orilla y se sentó en el césped, al instante Arroyin se le unió. –Recuerdo que durabas más al hacer esto.

-Sí, pero como dije estoy algo fuera de práctica, le pido disculpas si no actué de la forma en la que esperaba.- Arroyin hizo una reverencia ante su maestra.

-¿De qué hablas querido? Es normal que no resistieras tanto, aunque no lograste relajarte y meditar resististe más tiempo en el agua del que imagine.- El troll zen se levanto y miro a su compañera.

-¿De verdad? Bueno si lo dice para hacerme sentir mejor se lo agradezco.

-Aun tienes conflictos contigo mismo ¿no es así?- Arroyin miro perplejo a Cybil y se encogió de hombros, puede que lo oculte muy bien del resto de trolls, pero solo ella podía ver atreves de él.

-Hice algo horrible, algo que no tenia perdón, pero aun así me perdonaron, me recibieron de nuevo con los brazos abiertos y aunque trato de que las cosas sean como antes, simplemente ya no se siente igual, y no me refiero al resto de trolls, ellos se han comportado de lo mejor conmigo, bueno la mayoría de ellos.- Arroyin frunció el ceño al recordar las tareas que Ramón lo hacía realizar.

-La envida puede llegar a ser mala.

-Yo no le tengo envidia.- Cybil levanto una ceja. –Está bien si le tengo envidia, envidia de cómo es capaz de superar sus miedos, que aunque el peligro este presente y se siente acorralado siempre sabe qué hacer, que decir, envidio el valor que tiene, hace unas semanas salvo a Poppy de los ojo espías, me puse a pensar que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar me hubiera congelado y no habría hecho nada y eso es lo que más me enoja, no puedo dejar de ser un cobarde.- Arroyin cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mirada perdida.

-Se ha dicho que “Para que se quiere una manzana podrida, ¿para qué pudra a las demás? Es mejor deshacerse de ella”.- El troll purpura cerró los ojos, sabía que él era esa manzana podrida, tal vez todos estarían mejor si él se fuera, pero si era sincero consigo mismo no quería irse, la voz de su maestra lo trajo a la realidad. –Aunque no es de mis dichos preferidos, porque por mas podrida que este esa manzana no quiere decir que sea del todo mala, al descomponerse se convierte en abono y este ayuda a las demás plantas a crecer, si, puede que nunca vuelva a ser la misma manzana de siempre, pero se puede convertir en algo mas, en algo que ayude a las pequeñas plantas a crecer.- Una lagrima solitaria se escapo de los ojos de Arroyin, quien inmediatamente la seco y se puso de pie, Cybil tenía razón, puede que lo que hizo ya no tenía remedio pero eso no significaba que no podía hacer cosas buenas desde ahora y para poder avanzar debía de perdonarse el mismo.

-Gracias.- Una vez más hizo una reverencia a la troll de piel verde quien imito su acción y se fue flotando en armonía, literalmente. Respiro profundamente para relajarse, pero eso duro poco ya que recordó que hoy sus amigas gemelas inaugurarían su boutique y prometió estar presente, sin perder el tiempo se apresuro para ir a su capullo y secarse, no quería llegar tarde y lo más importante no quería volver a estar enfermo.

Mientras tanto dos grandes amigos caminaban hacia dicho evento…

-Ya quiero ver tu trabajo de modelo, me sorprendes cada día, nunca creí que te atrevieras a cambiar tu estilo.- El troll simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No hace daño probar nuevos estilos, además me veía genial con ellos.- Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro al recordar la experiencia.

-Calma tu ego chico mojado.- Nube se cruzo de brazos mientras seguían caminando.

-Envidia de que me veo mucho mejor que tu, en realidad soy más guapo que tú en tu forma condensada.- Nube abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-AAAA retira eso “amigo”, nada le puede ganar a esta guapura- Tras decir esas palabras el cuerpo de Nube se volvió musculoso, Ramón simplemente rodo los ojos, iba a contestar cuando escucho un grito seguido de un tirón de su brazo.

-Ramón como se te ocurre aparecer con esa ropa.- Al darse la vuelta vio que solo se trataba de Satín y Seda, las cuales lucían vestidos elegantes y similares, el de Satin era de strapless en forma de corazón con brillo plateado y caía suelto desde su cintura, era de color azul, por su parte Seda tenia uno similar pero el de ella se amarraba del cuello y era de color rosa.

-Seda tranquila, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es esconderlo antes de que los demás lo vean, aun tenemos tiempo y tenemos varios conjuntos que le quedarían perfectos.- El troll no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, el decidió ir con su ropa normal de siempre, pero al parecer este evento era mucho más importante que los otros a los que había asistido.

-Chicas no es nece….- De inmediato fue interrumpido por Seda.

-Tienes razón Satín, vamos enseguida.

-Pero yo…- No tuvo tiempo de seguir hablando ya que el cabello de las gemelas lo enredo y lo arrastraron detrás del edificio para entrar por la puerta de detrás, dejando a un algo confundido Nube.

-¿Y ahora que hare sin mi amigo?- Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Tipo Nube qué bueno que viniste.- Al levantar la vista se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con la Reina Poppy.

-Reina Poppy un gusto volver a verla, y deje decirle que se ve hermosa este día.- La troll rosada lucia un hermoso vestido azul marino corto, con destellos plateados por todos lados y su cabello estaba recogido, esta vez no llevaba su clásica diadema de flores y ahora sus mechones del fleco caían en su rostro en forma de caireles.

-Gracias amigo, pero dime ¿le diste su invitación a Ramón?.- Poppy miro a todos lados tratando de localizar al troll superviviente.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero mi gran amigo fue secuestrado por dos chicas de la moda.- Nube miro a todos lados, como si estuviera esperando que volvieran a atacar para llevarse a alguien más.

-Ah te refieres a Satín y Seda, bueno vamos con ellas.- Ambos entraron al edificio mientras los demás trolls iban llegando y eran atendidos por el snack pack, llegaron a una puerta que era el estudio de las hermanas en su boutique, sin tocar a la puerta Poppy la abrió encontrándose a un Ramón en un traje azul marino, tenía una camisa blanca y un chaleco de un tono de azul más bajo y su corbata era del mismo color que su saco y su pantalón, calzaba zapatos negros y su cabello había sido peinado hacia atrás, mientras unas emocionadas Satín y Seda le tomaban algunas fotos y el con gusto posaba. Poppy estaba con la boca abierta y no se hubiera percatado de ello si no fuera por Nube.

-Reina Poppy cierre la boca, le entraran moscas- La reina de inmediato reacciono y se acerco con una sonrisa a sus amigos.

-Hola chicas, Ramón que bien te vez.- Todos regresaron a ver a la troll rosada quien sonreía.

-Poppy, que bueno que llegaste, Satín fue la primera en abrazarla.

-¿Puedes creer que Ramón se atrevió a venir con su ropa de siempre? Lo bueno es que encontramos algo que le quedo perfecto. 

-En mi defensa no fui avisado de que era un evento formal, hubiera venido preparado.- Ramón se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a Nube.

-No me culpes a mí, yo tampoco sabía.- Nube imito su acción.

-Creo que es mi culpa, lo siento Ramón debí decirte, es solo que lo olvide.- La Reina se frotaba su brazo algo apenada.

-Bueno de todos modos no creo que tuvieras un elegante traje en tu guardarropa.- Seda sonrió ya que le hacía feliz ayudar a un amigo.

-De hecho si tiene uno.- Esta vez hablo Nube, todos lo miraron incrédulo.

-¿En serio?- Satín aun tenía dudas.

-Claro, si no mal recuerdo era un traje negro, no más bien uno tipo smoking, lo uso mientras me enseñaba el ABC.

-¿ABC? ¿Qué es eso?.- Poppy ladeo la cabeza en señal de duda, Nube estaba por responder pero Ramón lo detuvo.

-Es algo sin importancia mejor vamos afuera, se hace tarde y no creo que estas dos señoritas se quieran perder la inauguración de su propia boutique.- Se acerco a las gemelas mientras las empujaba lentamente a la salida.

Sin decir una palabra más todos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al salón principal donde en medio de este estaba una pasarela, alrededor del salón estaban los diseños de las hermanas y en una esquina estaban varios cuadros de Ramón posando, esperando por sus futuros dueños en la subasta. En la entrada Grandulón y Chiquilina recibían a los trolls, pero estaban algo distraídos por una pequeña caja que tenia Grandulón.

-¿Entonces no sabes qué clase de insecto pueda ser?.- Chiquilina miraba dentro de la caja al pequeño escarabajo de tonos rosas con corazones dibujados en su espalda.

-No, el señor Peluche casi lo aplasta, nunca he visto uno como este, tal vez Ramón sepa de qué clase es.- Grandulón volvió a tapar la caja que contenía al pequeño amigo.

-Bueno si no sabe podemos ir a la biblioteca, seguro ahí encontramos algo.- Chiquilina miro a todos lados percatándose que ya nadie entraba al lugar. –Creo que deberíamos entrar también, ya va a empezar.

-Tienes razón, no me quiero perder nada.- Ambos ingresaron a la boutique, pero cierto insecto logro escapar de la caja y ahora volaba hacia dentro del edificio.

La inauguración fue todo un éxito, Nova Veloz elogio a Satín y Seda por sus grandiosos diseños y la decoración del lugar, lo normal era cortar el listón afuera, pero las hermanas habían decidido hacerlo dentro, donde estaba la pasarela para ser más específicos, nadie le tomo mucha importancia a ese asunto y sin más se dedicaron a disfrutar la fiesta y a prepararse para el siguiente evento, “La subasta” y el primer cuadro que se promocionaba no era otro que el de Ramón posando con una serpiente y una manzana, el cual Nube estaba dispuesto a comprar solo para ver como reaccionaria su amigo.

-Por favor Poppy no dejes que él se lo lleve, no quiero ni imaginar para que quiere ese cuadro, pero por lo que más quieras no permitas que caiga en manos de ese lunático.- Poppy no dejaba de mirar aquel cuadro, nunca imagino que Ramón accediera a posar así, empezaba a sentir calor y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo, tenia envidia de sus amigas gemelas, y lo más importante se arrepentía de no haber estado presente cuando se tomo esa foto, estaba decidida quiera aquel cuadro para ella, nadie más podía tenerlo.

-Está bien lo hare.- Sonrió de manera dulce.

-¿En serio?- El troll azulado estaba impresionado, no pensó que fuera a acceder tan fácilmente.

-Claro para eso están los amigos, además será un buen recordatorio de que tachaste cambio de estilo de tu lista.

-Eres la mejor.- Ramón sonrió aliviado.

-¿Quién ofrece más?- Nova había sido la encargada de la subasta y estaba más que feliz ayudando a sus perlitas. –Vamos ¿Quién quiere llevarse este fabuloso cuadro de nuestro ardiente modelo?

-Ofrezco 5 paquetes de galletas de la receta de Sky.- Todos los presentes guardaban silencio, pues nadie quería entrometerse en lo que la reina quería, además de que conseguir galletas de la receta de Sky era muy difícil, pocos eran los troll privilegiados en probarlas, así que nadie tenía una mejor oferta que hacer. Por su parte Nube trataba de contener el grito de emoción, pues había logrado su objetivo.

Poppy en realidad termino llevándose dos cuadros, el primero por petición de Ramón y el segundo uno donde el posaba con un traje de Príncipe, no lo pudo evitar se veía simplemente encantador, ahora disfrutaban de la fiesta, y como toda buena fiesta troll tenia música y baile, Ramón se había quedado en una mesa cuidando los cuadros de Poppy y comiendo galletas, no era que no disfrutara ese ambiente pero Poppy le había dado de las galletas de Sky y el prefirió quedarse tranquilamente a comer algunas, después se uniría a la fiesta, pero un insecto se poso en una de sus deliciosas galletas, curioso Ramón trato de examinar al insecto, era de un color rosa y juraba que tenia corazones en la parte de arriba, no pudo seguir con su análisis ya que el insecto lo roció con una especie de liquido rosado, accidentalmente tiro sus galletas y su jugo mientras trataba de limpiarse la cara, Satín y Seda notaron el pequeño desastre y decidieron ir a ver qué pasaba.

-Ramón ¿estás bien?- Seda se acerco a recoger el vaso que había tirado, pero en cuanto se acerco a su amigo un olor invadió sus fosas nasales y se sintió un poco mareada, al notarlo su hermana se acerco pero termino igual que ella, ambas miraban al troll enfrente de ellas, casi devorándoselo con la mirada.

-Ramón querido debes estar cansado- Satin comento mientras lo tomaba de un brazo.

-¿no quieres ir a recostarte un poco?.- Esta vez fue Seda quien se acerco y lo agarro de su brazo libre, ambas sonreían y se pegaban mucho a él.

-No chicas, pero gracias, solo me iré a lavar la cara- Ramón trato de zafarse pero el agarre era fuerte.

-Vamos no seas así, necesitas descansar, lo que sea por nuestro modelo salvaje.- Satin se aferro mas al trol superviviente, que se estaba incomodando con la situación.

-Te consentiremos mucho- Seda se acerco a la mejilla de Ramón y le dio un beso, acción que su hermana imito. Precisamente en ese momento Poppy había regresado para ver como se encontraba Ramón y se topo con aquella escena, tratando de ocultar su enojo llamo la atención de los tres.

-Hola amigos ¿Qué hacen?- La gemelas regresaron a ver a Poppy y fruncieron el ceño, cosa que desconcertó a la Reina, por otro lado Ramón logro zafarse y se posiciono detrás de Poppy mientras le susurraba.

-Ayúdame, no sé qué les pasa, de la nada empezaron a abrazarme y antes de que digas algo ese abrazo no era de “amigos”.- Poppy miro a Satín y Seda las cuales estaban de brazos cruzados, iba a hablarles cuando un olor inusual la atrapo, olfateo en el aire buscando la fuente de tan agradable aroma, pronto se percato que provenía de Ramón. Aun con duda se acerco más a él para poder olerlo, cosa que tomo al troll por sorpresa.

-Eh ¿Qué estás haciendo?- No obtuvo respuesta, en cambio Poppy lo agarro de su saco atrayéndolo mas a ella, paso su nariz por las mejillas de él y también por su cabello, terminando por oler su cuello en el cual descanso su cabeza.

-Eres tu- Ramón se quedo desconcertado que había sido todo eso, de la nada se puso a olfatearlo y ahora le decía eso, algo andaba mal con la Reina.

-Oye no se qué broma me estén jugando ahora pero ya paren.- Se aparto de Poppy quien al instante lo volvió a abrazar, Satín y Seda se acercaron para hacer lo mismo pero Poppy les lanzo una mirada “asesina” que las hizo retroceder. –Poppy ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, te había dicho que te vez muy bien el día de hoy- Eso se estaba saliendo de control y lo peor de todo estaban empezando a llamar la atención, lo que el troll no sabía es que lo que en realidad atraía a las trolls era el olor que el desprendía, de un momento a otro se vio rodeado de varias trolls quienes lo miraban con lujuria y hasta algunas se mordían el labio inferior. Poppy al notar esto se aferro mas a Ramón, debía marcar territorio, y ahí enfrente de todos sucedió, unió sus labios con los de el aferrándose más a su cuello, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se escucharon varias expresiones de asombro y otras de desilusión de fondo e incluso es característico “Ay Mamá” de Chiquilina, cuando se separo de él, lo tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo o más bien ella lo jalaba, y detrás de ellos los seguían la mayoría de trolls mujeres, algunas gritando en protesta, varios miraban desconcertados la escena pero a los que más les impacto fue al Snack Pack o lo que quedaba de ellos mas Nube.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que acaba de suceder?- Grandulón pregunto mientras miraba la puerta por donde se habían ido las chicas.

-¿Ya son pareja?- Esta vez fue Diamantino quien pregunto.

-Eso parece, pero si fuera el caso ¿porque todas las trolls se fueron con ellos?- Arroyin estaba igual de sorprendido que sus amigos.

-Seguramente se fueron a festejar y no nos invitaron, que mal- Cooper al parecer era el más despreocupado de todos.

-Yo les diré que paso- Nube había aparecido con unos lentes oscuros, se los quito mientras continuaba hablando. -SECUESTRARON A RAMÓN- Tras decir aquello todos pusieron caras de sorpresa.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos ahora?- Diamantino miro a sus demás amigos.

-Jummbs- Fosberto se sacudió y todos asintieron.

-Tienes razón mi peludo amigo, debemos rescatarlo- Nube alzo un puño en el aire y todos lo siguieron mientras caminaba hacia la salida.


	11. Huyendo del amor

Seguía en shock, no podía volver a la realidad, su mente tenía demasiados pensamientos ahora mismo, pero sin duda el que más destacaba era el beso que ella le había dado, preguntas como ¿Por qué? y bueno en realidad esa era la única pregunta que lo carcomía, quería gritar pero el cabello de Poppy en su boca se lo impedía, tampoco podía correr, sus pies estaban atados, ni usar su cabello, si Poppy lo tenía muy bien sujetado, después de salir corriendo y que lo arrastrara con ella terminaron escondiéndose entre unos arbustos para pasar desapercibidos, la voz de Poppy llamo su atención.

-Tenemos que movernos, ellas quieren alejarte de mi- La reina se acerco al troll y acaricio su cabello. –Pero ahora eres todo mío.- La troll rosada se acerco demasiado a Ramón y junto sus narices mientras lo agarraba de las mejillas, en eso escucho un ruido y se puso alerta.

-Los encontré- Chiquilina salto desde la rama de un árbol justo enfrente de ellos. –Reina Poppy solo quiero admirar los hermosos ojos de su compañero.

-Aléjate es mío.- Poppy abrazo con más fuerza a Ramón, era consciente de la fuerza de Chiquilina y que no podría ganarle, la única opción era huir, así que lentamente deshizo su agarre del troll, liberándolo. –Confió en ti saldremos de esta juntos.- Poppy tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la de ella mientras le sonreía, pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar nuevamente fue jalado y llevado sin su permiso, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando el día de hoy? ¿Acaso lo iban a secuestrar a cada rato? 

-Lo tenemos.- La inconfundible voz de Diamantino lo hizo ver hacia arriba, estaba acompañado de Arroyin, Grandulon y el señor peluche, Fosberto, Cooper e incluso tipo Nube, todos iban manejando sus insectos voladores y solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta que tanto Diamantino como Arroyin lo habían elevado de un brazo cada quien y ahora se alejaban de la multitud de chicas que empezaba a formarse debajo de ellos.

-Gracias por rescatarme pero podrían levantarme, no soy un juguete

-Lo sentimos mi amigo pero no hay necesidad de gritar- Arroyin asintió la cabeza en dirección de Diamantino, Nube apareció entre ellos y ambos elevaron mas a Ramón y lo ayudaron a subir con su cabello al insecto en el que iba Nube.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos?- Grandulón pregunto mientras se aseguraba que el señor Peluche estuviera seguro.

-Al único lugar seguro- Ramón entrecerró los ojos. –Mi Bunker.- Pero no llegaron tan lejos cuando una red derribo al insecto donde iba Grandulón, al instante todos empezaron a ser derribados, por suerte al aterrizar nadie se lastimo y solo estaban algo aturdidos pero no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado ya que se vieron rodeados de varias chicas.

-Creyeron que podrían apártalo de mí sin pagar las consecuencias de sus actos- Todos regresaron a ver a la dueña de esa voz que no era otra más que su Reina, quien se había cambiado, ahora traía una falda de hojas verdes con pequeñas flores, con un top de color violeta.

-Reina Poppy no como cree solo nos llevamos a Ramón para prepararle una sorpresa- Nube estaba algo nervioso nunca había visto a Poppy tan seria, el solo conocía a la Reina amable y gentil.

-¿En serio?- La reina solo alzo una ceja.

-Por supuesto

-Porque si tan siquiera se te vuelve a ocurrir llevártelo- La troll rosada se acerco a Nube mientras lo miraba de una forma amenazadora. –Te juro que la que arrancara tus lindos bracitos nubosos seré yo.- Nube tan solo asintió en respuesta y Poppy se alejo, cuando lograron salir de las redes los amarraron a todos de las muñecas y los hicieron caminar en fila, claro que Ramón iba al frente, era curioso que él no pusiera resistencia, pues ya se encontraba desasiendo el amarre que le habían puesto, cuando al fin se desato tomo rápidamente una de las redes que estaban aun en el suelo y se las lanzo a las trolls.

-Corran- Sus demás amigos obedecieron al instante y salieron corriendo siguiendo a Ramón, esto tomo por sorpresa a Poppy pero rápidamente dio órdenes.

-Chiquilina

-A la orden majestad- Chiquilina empezó la persecución seguida de las demás trolls, los chicos llevaban algo de ventaja pero no eran rivales para ella, uso su cabello para tratar de atrapar a Ramón pero Grandulón se interpuso en su camino, el gran troll yacía en el suelo y era arrastrado, entre sus manos aun atadas tenia al señor peluche.

-Grandulón- Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo pero el solo pudo decir…

-Salven al señor peluche- Mientras era arrastrado Nube se acerco y tomo al gusano.

-Vámonos gusanito

-No podemos dejarlo- Arroyin miro con preocupación la escena.

-Si nos quedamos nos atraparan a todos sabemos que a Ramón no le harán daño pero quien sabe que nos harán a nosotros.- Diamantino entendía la angustia de su amigo pero necesitaban tomar elecciones rápidas.

-Regresaremos por él, por ahora corran al bunker.- Ramón los guio por la villa hasta llegar a las afueras, ya casi podía ver su bunker y cuando al fin llegaron todos saltaron a la plataforma y el elevador empezó a descender, una vez adentro el troll superviviente desato a sus compañeros y también le quito a Fosberto y a Cooper las cuerdas con las que los habían enredado.

-No les parece sospechoso- Arroyin tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué cosa?- Cooper ladea su cabeza

-Que escapamos fácilmente, no nos persiguieron el resto del camino- Arroyin no podía quitarse esa sensación.

-Tal vez solo tuvimos suerte- Diamantino se encogió de hombros.

-Sea lo que sea en el bunker estaremos a salvo, tenemos que idear un plan, entonces solo tendremos que usar a Gary y todo estará bien.- Ramón busco en su cabello pero no estaba. -¿Gary? Estoy seguro que lo traía conmigo.

-Eh Ramón creo que tienes que ver esto.- Nube estaba viendo a través de los periscopios del troll azulado y se encontró con algo aterrador, o al menos para él.

-¿Ahora qué?.- Se congelo, Poppy estaba afuera de su bunker con Gary en sus manos. –¡Tiene a mi hijo!

-Ramón querido sal, nuestro hijo y yo te esperamos.- La reina abrazo al control.

-¿Cómo rayos obtuvo a Gary? Tiene a MI GARY- Ramón estaba realmente molesto.

-Amigo ¿si sabes que es un control verdad?- Cooper estaba algo dudoso sobre si su amigo se daba cuenta que Gary no era un bebe.

-Sé que es un control, pero es mi hijo y era nuestro boleto para calmar toda esta locura.- Ramón estaba a punto de tener uno de sus ataques.

-Tranquilo amigo mantén la calma- Arroyin se acerco y poso una mano en su hombro.

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO UNA TURBA DE MUJERES ME QUIEREN PARA QUIEN SABE QUE?- Arroyin le dio una bofetada con su cabello a Ramón. 

-Tú eres el que siempre sabe resolver los problemas de todos ¿pero no se te ocurre nada para salir de los tuyos?- La palabras de Aroyin parecieron dar efecto en el troll, quien asintió con la cabeza y los miro a todos.

-Bien chicos esto es lo que haremos, para empezar no sabemos por qué me persiguen pero si se que todo empezó cuando un insecto me roció con una sustancia, tal vez si vamos a la biblioteca encontraremos respuestas de lo que paso.

-Pero hay un problema, la loca Reina que te quiere solo para ella.- Nube seguía mirando a través del periscopio.

-Ella me quiere a mí, la entretendré un rato mientras ustedes salen y corren a la biblioteca.- Ramón estaba algo dudoso sobre lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Y cómo piensas entretenerla? Poppy está en su modo serio, se parece a la Poppy que defiende su título de Maestra de las bromas o incluso peor.- La voz de Diamantino hizo eco en las paredes del Bunker.

-Yo me las arreglare- Ramón camino decidido a la salida y subió por el elevador encontrándose cara a cara con la reina.

-Qué bueno que decidiste salir- Ramón la tomo por la cintura y con una mirada seria le arrebato a Gary, Poppy estaba desconcertada, de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando él la beso, la estrecho más a su cuerpo mientras se perdían en la boca del otro, Poppy lo rodeo con sus brazos y el la giro para poder tener una vista de su bunker, del cuan iban saliendo todos sus amigos y miraban la escena más que asombrados, con la mirada les indico que se fueran y salieron corriendo pero aun miraban atrás de vez en cuando, al ver que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se separo de ella y también se fue corriendo, a la troll rosada le tomo un tiempo reaccionar y darse cuenta que fue engañada, enfadada regreso con el resto de sus compañeras, trato de ser amable con el pero si no quería estar con ella por las buenas estaría por las malas.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca se resolvían las dudas.

-¿El insecto era de color rosa con corazones?- Arroyin pregunto mientras sostenía un libro.

-Si Arroyin ya lo había dicho.- Ramón contesto con algo de enojo, pues ya lo había explicado.

-Creo que lo encontré- Todos fueron a ver el libro que Arroyin tenía y en efecto el insecto que se mostraba era exactamente igual al que él vio, Arroyin empezó a leer. –Insecto de corazones rosados o el insecto del amor, este pequeño amigo visita nuestro busque en su época de apareamiento, para llamar la atención se su alama gemela rocía una sustancia rosada que atrae a las hembras de su especie.

-Vamos eso no me interesa ¿no dice algo sobre si esa sustancia cae en la cara de alguien?- El troll superviviente empezaba a perder la paciencia, Arroyin paso las paginas y encontró lo que estaban buscando.

-Si en dado caso esta sustancia llega a caer en una persona es recomendable tomar un baño de sudor de Bufalgodon ya que la sustancia funciona de la misma manera que en el insecto, atrae a las hembras de cualquier especie con el olor inusual y atractivo, provoca un desequilibrio en las hormonas femeninas por lo que si alguien ya se vio afectado solo bastara con que el olor desaparezca eso en un periodo de una hora, si ya ha excedido el límite de tiempo lo más recomendable es que una vez que la persona afectada se quite la sustancia tiene que darles a oler otra cosa, bastara con un ramo de flores o una fruta. Nota: No use agua para quitar el olor, ya que esta solo lo intensifica.- Arroyin cerró el libro y miro a sus amigos.

-A excelente, lo que faltaba.- Ramón se cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno ¿ahora como lo solucionamos?- Diamantino se llevo una mano a su barbilla.

-Primero que nada tenemos que reunir a las víctimas, después bañar a Ramón y por ultimo llenarlas de flores, así de fácil.- Nube sonreía traviesamente.

-¿De dónde sacaremos las flores?- Cooper se acerco a Nube

-¿Es enserio? Vivimos en el bosque.- Ramón alzo una ceja.

-¿De dónde sacaremos el sudor de Bufalgodon?- Arroyin pregunto mientras colocaba el libro en su sitio.

-Tengo una maquina en el bunker que sirve para extraer sudor- Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

-Miren cuando se acabe el agua o mueren de sed o beben su sudor.- Todos hicieron una ligera mueca de asco.

-Entonces ¿como las atraeremos?- Diamantino regreso a ver a Nube.

-Sencillo, les daremos lo que quieren.- Nube miro a Ramón. –Imaginen esto, un gran escenario con su presa favorita cantando y bailando en la lluvia, el agua intensifica el olor ¿no? Usaremos eso para atraerlas y cuando todas estén reunidas mojamos a Ramón con el sudor para después dejar caer las flores y todos vivimos felices por siempre, Excepto Ramón, esto tal vez le deje un trauma.- Nube se acerco para darle palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

-Odio admitirlo Nube pero tienes una buena idea, bien Arroyin tu y Fosberto recolecten todas las flores que puedan, Diamantino, Nube ustedes consigan al Bufalgodon, Cooper y yo iremos por la maquina al bunker, nos vemos aquí en cuanto terminen, y así los trolls partieron a recolectar todo lo que necesitaban, iban con cautela mirando a todos lados, por suerte y sospechosamente no tuvieron ningún percance, caminaron con cuidado hacia la Villa, Ramón se subió a un hongo que estaba casi en medio de la villa, había pocos trolls caminando, soltó un suspiro, pues la canción que estaba a punto de cantar no era muy su estilo pero Nube lo convenció en que era la adecuada para llamar la atención.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Poppy con las demás chicas y un Grandulón atado a las raíces de un árbol.

-¿Se escapo?- Chiquilina grito y todas la escucharon, de inmediato se oyeron quejas y lloriqueos, pero Poppy las hizo callar con su mirada.

-Sí, pero pronto lo volveremos a atrapar, no tiene muchos lugares a los cuales ir.

-Aun no entiendo cómo nos convenciste de que te ayudáramos, nosotras ni siquiera podremos tenerlo.- Poppy sonrió.

-Les permitiré verlo, pero solo yo puedo tocarlo, es mío, además ustedes son fieles a su reina lo cual me enorgullece.- No pudieron continuar la conversación ya que la música llamo su atención y la voz seductora que cantaba, se apresuraron a seguir aquella melodía.

-I´m bringing sexy back- Ramón comenzó a cantar mientras Nube creaba una pequeña lluvia encima de él.

-Recuerda que tienes que bailar también.- Ramón lo miro con enojo pero siguió su consejo.

-Them other boys don´t know how to act, i think you´re special, what´s behind your back?- Poco a poco las trolls se reunieron alrededor del hongo y animaban al trol que cantaba. –So turna round and i´ll pick the slack

-Quítate el saco.- Lo dicho por Nube capto la atención de todas quienes empezaron a gritar con más fuerza, y él a regañadientes obedeció, se quito el sco y lo lanzo a la multitud.

-Dirty babe, you see these shackles? Baby i´m your slave, I´ll let you whip me if i misbehave- Se quito el chaleco y después paso una mano por su cabellera mientras continuaba bailando. –it´s just that no one makes me feel this way.

-Asi se hace, ya falta poco.- Nube esperaba la señal que Arroyin y Diamantino le darían.

-Go ahead, be gone withit.- Se quito la corbata y también la lanzo al público. - Go ahead, be gone withit.- Se tiro de rodillas. -Go ahead, be gone withit.- Se levanto y continuo su baile bajo la lluvia, pero antes de que pudiera continuar y por fortuna Nube grito.

-Ahora.- Cooper le lanzo a Ramón una cubeta que contenía el sudor del Bufalgodon y Arroyin y Diamantino dejaron caer las flores que estaban arriba de las espectadoras, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, bueno casi todo, un destello rosa paso rápido y derribo a Ramón provocando que cayeran detrás del hongo, ella uso su cabello para camuflagearlos.

-Te tengo.- Poppy poso una mano en su pecho y se inclino para besar su cuello, el se quedo impactado ¿Qué no se suponía que todo había terminado? ¿Por qué ella seguía actuando así? La única explicación que encontraba era que no olio ninguna flor, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella empezó a desabotonar su camisa, quiera irse, pero su cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba, pues sabía que en el fondo deseaba saber hasta dónde llegaría ella.

-Aquí.- La voz de Arroyin la distrajo, y empezó a olfatear la flor que él le daba, poco a poco la reina comenzó a reaccionar.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿No se supone que era la inauguración de la boutique de Satin y Seda?.- Arroyin no le prestó atención y solo observo como Ramón se levantaba y corría hacia su bunker, Poppy lo miro curiosa y estaba por ir tras él cuando Arroyin la detuvo.

-Me temo que por ahora debes dejarlo solo por un tiempo, hoy cometiste muchos errores y antes de enfrentarlos debes estar consciente de todo lo que hiciste y disculparte- Arroyin ya se imaginaba por que se fue, el amaba a Poppy y por ese mismo motivo necesitaba pensar, todo el día ella actuó obsesiva y muy cariñosa, pero eran por efectos de la sustancia de un insecto, no era la Poppy que él quería, estaba seguro que él esperaba un amor sincero y no uno manipulado, ambos debían pensar en lo que paso y disculparse, más que nada Poppy aunque en realidad la culpa no fue de nadie en especifico pero eran necesarias para cerrar círculos.

Al enterarse de todo lo que había hecho las mejillas de Poppy estaban más rojas que nada y no solo las de ella sino que también las de las demás chicas, todas estaban apenadas por la forma en que “lo acosaron” pero mas Poppy, se suponía que era su amigo, que no quería incomodarlo o intimidarlo, por ese motivo no había dicho que le gustaba, no quería perder su amistad cuando apenas se estaba abriendo, y ahora por un estúpido insecto todo eso se estaba yendo por la borda, cuando Arroyin y los demás habían terminado de contar la historia Poppy salió corriendo del capullo en una dirección ya conocida.

-De verdad lo siento chicos yo encontré ese insecto.- Grandulón se abrazo mas al señor peluche.

-No fue tu culpa, tu no sabias lo que causaría.- Chiquilina consoló a su amigo.

-¿Pero por que Poppy se siguió comportando así? Yo vi que estaba en medio de todas las flores.- Diamantino se cruzo de brazos y todos se quedaron pensando. 

En el bunker Ramón estaba tirado en su sofá cuando unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron ponerse de pie, ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba, subió a su ascensor y abrió la escotilla del bunker para encontrarse con la troll rosada.

-Hola- Poppy estaba apenada y se frotaba un brazo. –Vine a disculparme por cómo me comporte ayer, se que debió ser incomodo, yo nunca te habría puesto en esa situación.

-Poppy.- Ramón la interrumpió. –Se que no fue tu culpa, en realidad la de nadie y si fue incomodo y posiblemente desarrolle traumas en un futuro pero tranquila no volveré a encerrarme en el bunker ¿es eso lo que temes no?- La reina miro al suelo.

-Sí, es que apenas te estás integrando con todos nosotros, eres más abierto y no quiero perder tu amistad por un tonto accidente.

-Debes tenerme mas fe

-Y la tengo, solo quería asegurarme, no quiero que mi mejor amigo se sienta mal por un error mío.- Poppy sintió los brazos de Ramón a su alrededor y gustosa acepto el abrazo.

Mientras ellos se abrazaban en la biblioteca unos niños estaban leyendo, pero al sacar un libro ocasiono que otro se cayera de su lugar y se abriera en el sueño, las paginas mostraban al insecto causante de todo ese alboroto y de entre esas páginas salió una nota que decía: Si la parte femenina siente algo más que simple atracción el efecto tardara un poco más en desaparecer, no mucho solo cuestión de tres o cuatro minutos más que el resto.


	12. Holiday

El tiempo una vez más paso volando, había pasado un año desde que Trolls y Bertenos se habían hecho amigos, Bridget y Grisel se habían casado hace apenas unos meses y la feliz pareja gobernaba a su pueblo, claro que Bridget y Poppy se mandaban postales a diario, su amistad había crecido y se volvió más fuerte, pero ahora que el día del trollsticio había quedado en el pasado los Bertenos no tenían más cosas que festejar, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar gracias a una troll optimista de cabello rosa.

Ramón siempre disfrutaba de un buen café por la mañana, claro que solía disfrutarlo más que cuando una troll rosada se cuela en tu bunker y te mete un tremendo susto y terminas derramando ese delicioso café.

-Buen día Ramón.- Serian buenos si tan solo hubiera podido beber su café, miro con resignación el líquido en el piso y recogió la taza mientras le hablaba.

-Poppy, ignoraste la almohada.

-Toda la noche.- La troll rosada se veía muy entusiasmada.

-y quizá tienes un loco plan.- Camino hacia una mesa cercana.

-Si lo tengo, los bertenos necesitan un festejo y nadie sabe de festejos como nosotros, les daremos uno de los nuestros.

-Y ¿Por qué lo hacemos?- El troll se sacudía su bata.

-Bridget es mi amiga, merecen tener un día de baile y cantos y disfraces.- La troll rosada tomo la taza de Ramón y se sirvió café.

-y regalos y brillantina- Le dio un sorbo a la taza. –Maravillosa brillantina.- Le aventó la taza a su compañero quien la atrapo.

-Poppy ¿Segura de que es una buena idea?.- El troll no estaba muy convencido, conocía los planes de Poppy y si bien la mayoría salían bien al final, el proceso no era el más agradable.

-Por supuesto, a eso me dedico, cuido de mis amigos y así es como lo haremos, primero visitar a Ramón.- Poppy inmediatamente saco su libro de recortes donde se veía una mini Poppy asustando a un mini Ramón quien derramaba su café y gritaba por la sorpresa. –Y hacer que ayude.

-¿Qué?- Por su parte el mini Ramón del libro dijo “los ayudare”.

-Iremos a pueblo Berteno y entonces haremos la entrada más espectacular posible, veremos a Grisel y a Bridget, nos abrazaremos, verán nuestros festejos y sus mentes van a explotar y así les daremos a Bridget y a los bertenos un festejo.- Del libro salió la palabra “Holiday” al mismo tiempo que una vocecita decía “Fiesta hay” y brotaba brillantina, la cual cayó en la cara de nuestro querido troll que veía serio la escena.

-FIESTA HAY- Todo es snack pack salió de donde sea que se escondieron en su bunker y gritaron, causando que una vez más derramara su deliciosa bebida pero ahora sobre su cabello, al parecer ese día no podría beber café, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-Iré a ponerme pantalones.- Camino con calma a su habitación, una vez que se vistió encontró a todos muy cómodos en su sala. –No se supone que tenemos que llevarle un festejo a los Bertenos ¿Qué hacen aun aquí?

-Tranquilo mi amigo solo te esperábamos ahora si vámonos.- Todos salieron del bunker mientras Poppy explicaba su plan. –Dj no podrá acompañarnos, tiene cosas que hacer y Arroyin hoy tiene clases de yoga con Cybil, así que seremos solo nosotros, ya saben iremos allá y usaremos el hermoso vestuario que Satin y Seda confeccionaron y les explicaremos nuestros festejos al estilo troll con música baile y brillantina, pero antes- La reina se giro para ver a Ramón. -¿Nos podrías ayudar con la escenografía?

-Al menos tienes una idea de cómo lucirá.- El troll se cruzo de brazos mientras observaba como la reina sacaba su libro de recortes y le mostraba un hermoso escenario, el lo tomo mientras lo analizaba. –Dame un par de horas y estará listo.

-Genial, les diré a Grandulon, Cooper y Chiquilina que te ayuden, yo tengo que ir con Satin y Seda y Fosberto con ayuda de Diamantino pondrán la música esta vez, sé que puedo contar contigo.- La reina le dio un abrazo rápido antes de salir corriendo.  
Las horas pasaban y todo estaba más que listo, solo esperaban a la reina quien llego acompañada de un Orobus, todos ingresaron en el, después de acomodar sus cosas tomaron asiento y solo entonces Ramón se dio cuenta que el conductor no era otro que Tipo Nube, 

-Que tal capitán no chócala, Reina Poppy.- Saludo la Nube

-Tipo Nube.- La única en contestar el saludo fue la troll rosada.

Después de que Nube dijera las indicaciones como era típico de Poppy inicio una canción, a la cual se unió, todo era divertido hasta que cayeron a un agujero de gusano, la buena parte fue que salieron vivos de esa y al final habían llegado a su destino, estaban en la entrada del castillo del Rey Grisel, al entrar Poppy y Bridget se saludaron como de costumbre, usando varios apodos, Ramón y Grisel solo se saludaron con un “Hola”, después de que terminaran Poppy explico el motivo de su visita al mismo tiempo que Chiquilina montaba la escenografía, sin más empezó el espectáculo.

Ramón podía ver claramente que a los Bertenos no les emocionaba tanto los festejos que ellos estaban explicando, pero al parecer Poppy no notaba eso, así que decidió intervenir en cuanto la música paro un poco.

-Oigan amigos ¿Por qué no tomamos un descanso?.- Sonrió pero su sonrisa salió algo forzada. –¿Todavía no?- Le pregunto a la reina quien desvió la mirada.

-No, sigues viéndote súper raro.- Y es que últimamente tenía problemas con su sonrisa, ni él lo entendía, antes solía sonreír sin problemas, tal vez se debía dejar de forzarla y dejar que saliera natural como antes, sin duda su sonrisa lo traicionaba, en momentos como esos la necesitaba para calmar el ambiente pero simplemente no le salía. 

Gracias a su buena audición Ramon logro escuchar lo que los Bertenos decían en susurros, sabía que los estaban incomodando, las fiestas troll no eran su estilo, así que se giro para mirar a Poppy, tenía que decirle antes de que aquello se saliera mas de control.

-Ay Poppy todo ha sido grandioso.- Trato de ser lo más sutil posible.

-Gracias.- La reina solo se movía en su lugar.

-Y eres súper por hacerlo

-Gracias de nuevo.

-Pero es un desastre.

-Grac… ¿Qué? que.- La reina miraba con duda a Ramón, no entendía lo que quería decirle.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, hazlo en grande o ve a casa, quizá deberíamos ir…

-En grande.- Poppy grito mientras alzaba sus brazos y se reia.

-Ok no me refería a eso.- Antes de continuar con la charla la música nuevamente sonó y otra tanda de canciones explicando los festejos dio inicio pero esta vez un poco mas acelerada, con cada festejo que explicaban los Bertenos perdían mas la paciencia, se reflejaba en sus rostros y no fue hasta que Bridget grito que se detuvieron.

-Creo que alcé la voz.- La bertena se veía algo preocupada.

-¿No te gusta lo que hicimos?.- Los demás trolls se retiraron lentamente para dejar que las dos amigas hablaran a gusto, Bridget bajaba de las escaleras del trono para encontrarse con la troll rosada.

-Poppy toda esta brillantina y espuma y pirotecnia.

-No olvides los suéteres lanudos.- Poppy se acerco mas a la orilla del escenario.

-Como lo haría.- Desde el trono donde estaba sentado Grisel luchaba por no ser asfixiado por dicho suéter.

-Lo que pensaba decir em- La bertena se rasco la frente. –Quizá sería mejor que am fueran a un lugar donde no estuviéramos.

-Oh am te refieres am aquí.- La reina retrocedió unos pasos, Bridget negó con la cabeza. –Oh por aquí.- Poppy retrocedió mas y Bridget seguía negando. –Oh hablabas de por acá.

-Tal vez mas allá.

-Oye, te enojaste conmigo.

-No, no me enoje, solo tengo un sentimiento que es todo lo opuesto a la felicidad.- La bertena jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, no quería lastimas a su amiga pero debía parar esa locura de los festejos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Diamantino le pregunto a Ramón quien colgaba de una soga con su disfraz de sol.

-No lo sé, parece una pelea súper amable.- Ni el mismo sabia a donde iría a parar toda esa conversación.

-Bridget creo que se lo que intentas decir.- Bridget soltó un suspiro.

-Que bueno, porque no quería tener que decirlo.

-Quieres que yo…

-Ujum

-Retroceda…

-Aja

-Para tener espacio.

-SI- Bridget estaba feliz, su amiga por fin había entendido.

-Para mostrarte más festejos.- O tal vez no.

-¿Qué? no.

-Como el dia de las calcetas peludas, o de leche en escabeche.

-Poppy YA BASTA.- La troll rosa guardo silencio al instante. –No estás escuchándome.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Se podía ver la confusión en los ojos de la troll.

-Creo que, em debes… irte- Se notaba que Birdget tampoco quería decirlo para no lastimar a Poppy pero es que ya no podían seguir soportando tantos festejos.

-Ah.- Poppy bajo la mirada. –Ok- Salió por la pequeña puerta que estaba en la escenografía con la cabeza abajo, al cerrar la puerta salió corriendo del lugar, todos miraron hacia la dirección donde salía la reina.

-Ay no, no fue mi intención, yo solo…- Bridget trataba de contener sus lagrimas.

-Descuida nosotros nos encargaremos y disculpen las molestias.- Ramón hablo desde el lugar donde estaba. –Una última cosa, ¿me pueden bajar de aquí? 

Apenas había entrado la noche cuando salieron del castillo, eso le preocupo, tenían que encontrar a Poppy antes de que un depredador lo hiciera primero. Por fortuna la encontraron no muy lejos, su cabellera la ocultaba.

-Ah chicos espérenme.- Ramón se acerco hacia la cabellera rosa. –Poppy se que te escondes en tu cabellera.- Error no era Poppy era una criatura del bosque.

-Ay qué de que.- Nuestro querido troll salto hacia tras por el susto.

-No es Poppy.- Cooper señalo a la criatura.

-Perdón cabellera incorrecta.- Ramón se alejo de la criatura y se acerco a otra cabellera rosa que estaba cerca de ahí. –Ah Poppy ¿si eres tú?.- Poppy retiro su cabello mostrándose a Ramón y soltando un suspiro.

-Lo arruine todo con Bridget yo, Jamás habías peleado antes y me preocupa perder a mi mejor amiga de siempre para siempre.- El troll se sentó a su lado.

-No, eso no es posible.

-No lo sé Ramón.- El troll superviviente no sabía que decir, pero de algo estaba seguro trataría de animarla y en el trayecto hacerle entender cuál había sido su error.

-Pues yo si, por que soy tu amigo y sabes que…- Ramón se puso de pie e hizo lo que tal vez nunca hubiera hecho si no hubiera recuperado sus colores. Cantar.

-Ramón, Ramón ya basta, gracias.- La reina se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, pero eso no iba a detenerlo, en parte se vengaría por todas esas veces que él le pidió que dejara de cantar y ella simplemente no le hacía caso, estaría haciendo tres cosas a la vez, animarla, hacerle ver su error y vengarse un poquito, así que siguió cantando.

-Gracias por tu amistad… esta la conoces. Juntos hasta la eternidad.- Una vez más fue interrumpido.

-Ramón ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Poppy se giro pero ahí estaba Ramón otra vez pero ahora arriba de una planta.

-Si estas en problemas, lo entenderé, necesitamos siempre apoyo, aquí estoy si débil estas tu amigo seré…- Poppy se dio por vencida, simplemente dejo que el continuara cantando y bailando mientras unos insectos brillantes le hacían compañía, ella simplemente se acostó en el césped. Perdió la noción de cuento tiempo él había estado cantando, pero ahora sin duda eran más voces, al parecer las flores e insectos del lugar se le habían unido. –La mejor amiga que tuve jamás, conmigo siempre has estado.- Ese era su límite.

-RAMÓN BASTA.- Paro de golpe y las criaturas se escondieron. –Te pido que te detengas y sigues cantando, es como si no escucharas lo que…- Se levanto rápidamente del suelo, como si un gran secreto le fuera revelado. –OOOH tremendo entendimiento, fue justo lo que hice con Bridget ¿no?

-Uf al fin, ya no sabía que cantar.

-Aaah Por favor estaba tan entusiasmada por ayudar a Bridget que… ni siquiera le puse atención.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio pero no duraron mucho antes de que unas burbujas llamaran su atención, caminaron hacia el origen de aquellas burbujas y mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que provenían de Cuidad Berteno, la cual estaba cubierta por espuma y burbujas y las hojas del árbol troll parecían cabellera de troll, al adentrarse mas a la ciudad ambos quedaban maravillados, los bertenos cantaban una especie de villancicos mientras usaban gorros tejidos, vieron el origen de las burbujas eran Chad y Tod con una manguera y jabón, todos parecían felices, al estar más cerca del árbol se dieron cuenta que Grisel era quien había hecho ese corte tan inusual al árbol troll, debajo de el Poppy vio a su amiga y sin dudar corrió hacia ella, Ramón se mantuvo cerca, solo observando cómo ellas conversaban y arreglaban todo, se fue acercando poco a poco y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, bueno al menos ya no se veía raro sonriendo, todo eso ameritaba una fiesta y así fue Ramón y Poppy cantaron junto a Bridget y los demás Bertenos, incluso el snack pack que se había quedado cerca esperando a sus dos amigos se unieron a la celebración, en cuanto la canción termino Poppy se acerco a él y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-Gracias- El simplemente correspondió el abrazo, pudieron seguir más tiempo así pero sintieron que eran rodeados por otros brazos, al separarse se dieron cuenta que era tipo Nube.

-Hola amigos, Reina Poppy escuche que le encantan los adornos- Nube no hizo caso a la mirada de enojo que Ramón le daba.

-Claro que me encantan.- Poppy simplemente era ella y puso atención a lo que sea que tramaba esa Nube.

-Bueno pues aquí yo tengo uno.- Nube saco unas hojas verdes con unas especies de bolitas rojas y las alzo por arriba de las cabezas de los dos trolls.- Esto se llama muérdago y viene con una tradición.- Nube se mordía los labios de la emoción.

-¿Qué clase de tradición?.- Ramón solo estaba de brazos cruzados con una mirada indiferente y Poppy estaba llena de curiosidad.

-La tradición dice “Quienes se encuentren debajo del muérdago deberán besarse”- Nube veía con deleite las caras sonrojadas de ambos trolls y como estos desviaron la mirada al lado contrario, el estaba más que dispuesto a darle un empujón a esa parejita. –Así que adelante.

-Por supuesto que no haremos eso.- Ramón trataba de razonar con aquel tipo, pues por más que lo deseara él y Poppy aun no eran nada, no quería repetir lo que vivió hace unos meses con el incidente del insecto.

-Vamos, miren como me caen bien se los cambio por un beso en la mejilla- Nube se acerco mas a Ramón y le susurro. –Se que te mueres por besarla.

-NUBEEE- Estaba a punto de perseguir a aquella Nube que lo sacaba de sus casillas cuando sintió un ligero toque en su mejilla, se quedo inmóvil y por el rabillo del ojo observo como Poppy estaba con sus manos detrás de la espalda y sus ojos cerrados mientras depositaba un pequeño pero tierno beso en su mejilla, el tiempo pareció detenerse y solo podía sentir aquel toque de sus labios que inmediatamente le provocaron un ligero rubor y ocasiono que sintiera calor, ella se separo lentamente y abrió los ojos para sonreírle como solo ella podía.

-Lo siento pero sabes que no nos dejaría en paz si no lo hacíamos.- Parecía que las palabras no salían de su boca, solo estaba ahí, inmóvil, no reacciono hasta que Nube volvió a sacudir aquel adorno inusual sobre su cabeza, se giro para verlo y al momento se aterro, nuevamente estaba bajo esa cosa pero ahora con Nube.

-Ahora dame un besito a mi.- Nube sacudió mas el muérdago mientras sonreía, ahora si sería una Nube muerta, Ramón le quito el adorno para tirarlo al piso y comenzar a perseguir a Nube quien huía despavorido.

-Deja de huir cobarde, solo quiero arrancarte tus bracitos de Nube.- Poppy solo veía divertida la escena, cuando decidió que era suficiente y que tenía que detener a Ramón para que no lastimara a Nube comenzó a caminar para alcanzarlos pero algo debajo de sus pies llamo su atención, se agacho para recoger aquel adorno, por suerte no se había roto, lo metió en su cabellera, sin duda sería un gran recuerdo de ese día, sin más empezó a correr para alcanzar a Nube y a Ramón y detener a este ultimo de hacer una locura, no quería que terminara cometiendo un Nubecidio.


	13. La idea surge

Era una mañana hermosa y pacifica en Villa Troll, el sol alumbraba con su esplendor, las mariposas volaban alrededor y los habitantes empezaban a salir de sus casas para dar inicio a su día lleno de canciones, bailes y abrazos, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que…

La música empezó a sonar con un tono suave pero a medida que avanzaba la melodía llenaba de ritmo el lugar entonces una voz empezó a canta.

-I´m better so much better now, i see the light touch the light we´re together now, I´m better so much better now, look the skies give me life we´re together now.- A muchos les sorprendió que esa voz no fuera de su reina sino de Ramón, aunque el ex Troll gris ya no se la pasaba encerrado en su bunker todo el día y convivía un más, se les hacia algo extraño que la reina no empezara con la primera canción del día, el troll superviviente se subió arriba de un hongo que estaba en medio de la villa.

-We´ve only just begun hypnotized by drums until forever comes you´ll find us chasing the sun.- El troll brillante bailaba mientras se acercaba a su amigo y llenaba de brillo el lugar en el proceso.

-They said this day wouldn’t come we refused to run, we´ve only just begun you´ll find us chasing the sun.- El troll purpura hizo su aparición con un insecto que lo transportaba mientras mantenía su característica pose.

-Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh, you´ll find us chasing the sun.- El resto de sus compañeros aparecieron y de un momento a otro el ambiente cambio y todo se sumergió en risas y cantos, todos los que estaban alrededor se unieron y pronto toda Villa Troll estaba cantando y bailando. - Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh, you´ll find us chasing the sun.

-When the daylight’s fading we’re gonna play in the dark till its golden again, and now it feels so amazing can’t see you coming and we’ll never grow old again, you’ll find us chasing the sun.- Los chicos del Snack pack cantaban en sincronía pero cuando llego el momento de otro solo, esta vez Grandulón tomo el protagonismo.

-I´m never, i´m never down lying here staring up and you’re looking down.- Al instante Cooper continuo con la canción.

-I´m never, i´m never down, live forever, forever with you around.- Nuestros cantantes principales formaron una línea recta que encabezaba a los demás trolls de la villa mientras seguían su canción y bailaban mientras avanzaban.

-We´ve only just begun hypnotized by drums until forever comes you´ll find us chasing the sun, They said this day wouldn’t come we refused to run, we´ve only just begun you´ll find us chasing the sun.- Los demás habitantes se unieron al coro mientras las sonrisas se dibujaban en sus rostros.

Cuando la canción termino todos se alejaron más que felices por la actuación y dejo a nuestros protagonistas del día a solas conversando.

-Lo hicimos bien chicos, lo logramos señor peluche.- Grandulón abrazo a su mascota al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo muchachos.- Dj Suki había llegado junto a Satin y Seda. 

-Cubrieron muy bien a Poppy el día de hoy.- La troll azulada comento mientras les ofrecía pastelillos que llevaba su hermana en una bandeja.

-Cantaron maravilloso, la verdad nunca me los imagine cantando a todos ustedes juntos.- Satin le acerco mas la bandeja a Grandulón quien tomo un pastelillo para el señor peluche.

-Es verdad, cantamos juntos pero nunca ustedes solos.- Dj sonrió a sus amigos.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.- Ramón se encogió de hombros mientras aceptaba el pastelillo que le ofrecían.

-Deberíamos formar una banda ¿no creen chicos?- Cooper pregunto inocente mientras se inclinaba para ver mejor a sus amigos.

-Seriamos la sensacioooooon.- Diamantino canto con su voz característica mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Pero cómo nos llamaríamos?.- Grandulón se llevo una mano a su mentón.

-Debe ser un nombre fácil de recordar y que nos caracterice.- Arroyin junto las palmas de sus manos.

-Dejen de soñar despiertos muchachos.- Ramón se cruzo de brazos y les sonrió. –Solo cubrimos a Poppy una vez, con ella aquí será imposible ser populares, a menos que quieran competir con la Gran Poppy, la misma troll que derroto a Maestro Control.

-Oh ni lo menciones, esa si fue una gran batalla de rap de cumplidos.- Cooper asintió en acuerdo con su amigo.

-Creo que tienes un punto, entonces la incluiremos en la banda.- Ramón simplemente negó con la cabeza por lo dicho por Diamantino. -Cambiando un poco el tema, no se ustedes pero yo ya quiero saber a que fue Poppy a Cuidad Bertenooooo.- Diamantino canto emocionado.

-Dijo que iría a hablar con el Rey Grisel para crear un evento que fomente nuestra amistad.- Arroyin cerró los ojos y junto sus manos.

-Sí pero no tenía que ir sola.- Ramón mordió su postre con cierto enojo.

-No fue sola, Chiquilina esta con ella.- Grandulón miro a sus demás amigos algo confundido.

-Mi gran amigo, lo que pasa es que a nuestro querido amigo Ramón le preocupa nuestra querida Reina.- Arroyin se acerco y puso una mano en el brazo de su gran amigo.

-Awwwww- Todo el Snack Pack no pudo contener la ternura que les causaba, pero esto provoco que Ramón se girara para mirar a otro lado.

-Oye tranquilo chico, se fueron en el Orobus, no enfrentaran depredadores.- Diamantino puso una mano en el hombro de Ramón quien se giro rápidamente.

-ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ME PREOCUPA, estarán a bordo de ese transporte con esa loca e irresponsable Nube.- Ahora el tenia un punto, lo que hizo que sus demás amigos se pusieran a pensar.

-Relájate, veras que ella regresara en una sola pieza.- Arroyin golpeo ligeramente el hombro de Ramón.

-El hecho que te soporte no te da derecho de tocarme.- Si bien Arroyin había demostrado su arrepentimiento y se había adaptado de nuevo, nuestro querido troll superviviente aun mantenía sus sospechas y sus instintos estaban alerta. Arroyin no le prestó más importancia y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos mientras llegan?- Cooper pregunto para después devorar un pastelillo de un solo bocado.

-No se ustedes pero yo un tengo cosas que hacer, Arroyin hoy me acompañas tienes que sacar otra vez la miel.- El mencionado dejo escapar un suspiro resignado, se despidió de sus amigos con una reverencia mientras seguía al troll azulado.  
Por otro lado la Reina había llegado sana y salva junto a Chiquilina a su destino, el Rey Grisel la esperaba en la entrada del castillo al igual que su gran amiga Bridget, después de su clásico y peculiar saludo por parte del par de amigas, todos ingresaron al castillo para tratar el tema en cuestión.

-¿Así que están aquí para hablar sobre un evento que fomente la unión entre Trolls y Bertenos?- Grisel se sentó en la silla que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa que dispusieron para esa reunión. 

-Sí, solo imagina Trolls y Bertenos siendo amigos y cantando y abrazándose será grandioso.- Poppy estaba arriba de la mesa con chiquilina y ambas tomaran asiento en una mesa más pequeña que estaba encima, quedando enfrente de los Reyes Bertenos.

-No lo sé Poppy, los Bertenos no somos mucho de fiesta y baile.- Bridget lucia algo preocupada, pues no quería que el incidente de los festejos se volviera a repetir.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, para escuchar que es lo que más les gusta a ustedes y ver cómo podemos combinar ideas.- La troll rosada estaba más que decidida a hacer que esa relación de amistad se fortaleciera.

-Que tal ¿un juego de bertenobol?- Chiquilina quien hasta ahora había estado callada expreso su idea.

-Eso suena interesante, aunque será mejor pensar en otra cosa, ustedes son muy buenos jugando y los bertenos son malos perdedores.- Grisel se puso a recordar el pasado de cómo el juego había terminado bien, pero en el proceso por poco y aplastan a sus pequeños amigos, además de que su pueblo no aceptaba muy bien que digamos su emoción al juego.

-Fue muy buena sugerencia Chiquilina- Poppy felicito a su amiga y así todos se pusieron a pensar en mejores ideas.  
Mientras tanto un troll que montaba a un insecto volador estaba cerca de un panal de abejas mientras parecía contar.

-Tres, dos, uno, aquí viene.- Del panal salió otro troll pero este era de color purpura y cabellera azulada con puntas verdes, el cual cargaba algo de miel mientras corría entre las ramas para no ser alcanzado por las abejas.

-Recuerda haces esto por los trolls que dañaste, no dejes que tu ego tome el control y corre antes de que te atrapen.- Arroyin pensaba para sí mismo y en voz alta a la vez que corría lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitían, a su lado apareció un insecto volador y alguien conocido lo montaba.

-Sube de una vez o dejo que te piquen y créeme te dolerá mucho.- Ramón conducía al insecto y miraba a Arroyin de manera indiferente, el troll purpura de un salto se monto en el insecto.

-¿Qué esperas? ACELERA.- El superviviente trataba de contener su risa, se estaba divirtiendo con su cara de desesperación, pero si no quería que los alcanzaran debían irse de una vez.

-Lo hare pero no porque tu lo dices.- Arroyin rodo los ojos y Ramón acelero, las abejas aun los perseguían, el troll azulado vio su oportunidad y se escondieron entre unas ramas, cuando los pasaron de largo se dirigieron al bunker antes de que los encontraran. Una vez en el bunker, ambos trolls almacenaron la miel en frascos, ahora se encontraban acomodándolos en los estantes, cansado del silencio el troll purpura decidió iniciar una conversación, aunque sabía que era muy posible que su compañero lo ignorara, pero no perdía nada con intentar. 

-Entonces, tú construiste este ¿bunker?

-Si

-Es muy grande

-Lo se

-¿Te llevo mucho tiempo?

-Oye si tienes tiempo para hablar lo tienes para trabajar, apresúrate.- Arroyin puso una cara seria antes de volver a sus labores, pero una voz que sonó por todo el lugar llamo la atención de los dos.

-Así que me has cambiado.- Arroyin miraba en todas direcciones mientras que Ramón permanecía en su lugar.

-No puede ser, Tipo Nube como te infiltraste ahora.- El dueño del bunker parecía algo molesto.

-Estoy… Aquí.- La Nube apareció al lado de Arroyin, asustándolo y provocando que lanzara el frasco que sostenía, por suerte Nube lo atrapo antes de que cayera. –Trabajando duro ¿no? Ramón

-Tipo Nube ¿Qué quieres ahora?- Ramón se veía algo molesto con la presencia de la carismática Nube.

-Nada solo estoy de paso y dime quien es este.- Nube se inclino más hacia Arroyin, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Em creo que no nos han presentado, soy Arroyin un gusto.- El troll purpura extendió una mano para saludar, Nube lo ignoro y le susurro. 

-Ya sé quién eres, solo tengo algo que advertir, ni se te ocurra entrometerte con mi pareja favorita.- Arroyin sonrió antes de contestar.

-Descuida amigo, la Reina solo es mi amiga.

-¿Poppy? ¿Quién habla de ella? Me refiero a mi mejor amigo, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos.- Nube entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué? él ni su amigo me considera, además aquí entre nosotros dos.- El troll se acerco mas a la Nube.- También creo que se ven bien juntos. Nube se separo de golpe y ambos voltearon a ver a Ramón quien los veía raro, pues habían estado hablando en susurros, los dos se miraron cómplices. 

-Tu si me entiendes hermano.- Nube abrazo a Arroyin, el cual correspondió el abrazo, al separarse Nube se dirigió a Ramón.

-Tranquilo mejor amigo, solo marque el territorio de Poppy, le dije que no estabas disponible.

-¿Disponible? Nubeeee

-Tranquilo capitán no chócala, pero es verdad ya tienes dueña.- Nube junto sus manos a la vez que su rostro tomaba una expresión seria.

-Mi querido amigo, por más que yo también quiera eso me temo que no podemos forzar el amor, este se debe dejar fluir.- Arroyin hablo con voz calmada.

-¿Qué tanto te dijo esa loca Nube?- Ramón tomo por lo hombros a Arroyin mientras lo sacudía.

-Nada, lo acabo de conocer, deja tu paranoia, además son tan obvios.- Ramón lo soltó y lo miro intrigado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Arroyin se acomodo su cabellera, ya que de tanta sacudida su peinado se alboroto un poco.

-Me refiero a la forma en que la miras y te comportas en su presencia si bien no es mucha la diferencia pero sueles ser caballeroso con ella, al menos cuando no están compitiendo, además de que lo siento en tu aura, se relaja más cuando estas cerca de ella.- Arroyin termino su explicación cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos.

-¿Vez? El si me entiende y hay que agregar que no solo tú, sino que también ella, sino te apreciara no te hubiera dado ese beso en la mejilla, aunque yo quería algo mas allá, cierto tu también estabas cuando ambos se besaron.- Nube se giro hacia Arroyin, quien abrió los ojos.

-Oh cierto, estábamos ocupados salvando a Ramón que ni nos presentamos.- Arroyin sonrió amablemente. –Pero ¿a qué beso te refieres? Al que Poppy le dio a el o el que Ramón le dio a ella.

-Sigo aquí saben, hablar de la vida de las personas a sus espaldas es una cosa, pero hacerlo en su presencia es otra.- El troll superviviente se cruzo de brazos.

-Tu perdonaras pero ese día fue inolvidable, bueno solo para los que recordamos todo.- Nube choco el puño con Arroyin y le extendió el otro puño a Ramón quien lo aparto con su mano.

-¿Así? Pues es algo que yo quiero olvidar.- Se alejo del par mientras se miraban entre ellos y se encogían de hombros, era mejor no presionar a Ramón, ya que ambos apreciaban sus vidas, si bien sabían que él no les haría daño eso no quitaba que les metiera tremendo susto.

Continuaron con su labor que dejaron pendiente pero esta vez con ayuda de Nube, no dijeron nada mas con relación al tema, ya habría tiempo para hacerle entender que a la Reina rosada también le interesaba.  
Y hablando de dicha troll rosa, aun seguía en la reunión, pero su cara estaba en la mesa en signo de frustración, habían tenido varias ideas pero todas se descartaron ya sea por parte de los bertenos o por parte de los trolls, trataba de pensar en una nueva idea que fuera perfecta para ambos bandos.

-¿Otro concurso de mascotas?- Poppy pregunto con duda.

-Lo siento pero el que tenemos es cada año y además ya han participado, no creo que sea algo “Nuevo”.- Grisel tenía apoyado su codo contra la mesa. –Y no creo que sirva un concurso de cocina, saben ese tema deberíamos evitarlo por completo.- El rey se enderezo en su asiento, pues dicho comentario le hizo recordar cuando celebraban el trollsticio, y estaba más que de acuerdo en que esos días debían de olvidarse.

-Awww Grisi es muy tierno de tu parte.- Bridget adulo a su esposo, pues se dio cuenta de por que debían evitar la cocina.

-¿Tú crees? Es decir si, la cocina no debe involucrarse, tenemos papilas gustativas muy diferentes, creo que he hecho mi obra buena del día.

-ESO ES- Poppy se puso de pie de golpe mientras miraba a los reyes Bertenos.

-¿A qué te refieres Poppy?- Chiquilina miraba con curiosidad a su reina.

-Los trolls podemos presentar una obra para ustedes, podemos hacer que tenga una trama interesante, no solo pastelillos y arcoíris, que sea dramática pero que tenga un final feliz.

-Suena bien, nosotros los bertenos apreciamos el teatro, eso es perfecto.- Grisel se alegro por saber que ya tenían una buena idea.

-Eso es estupendo, ay Poppy espero verte en el papel de la protagonista.- Bridget se acerco a su pequeña amiga.

-¿yo? Bueno siempre hacemos audiciones para este tipo de cosas, no se me hace muy justo.

-Pero si la reina de los trolls hace un papel protagónico, aumentara el interés en ambas sociedades.- Chiquilina reflexiono mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla.

-Tiene un punto, muchos bertenos asistirían para juzgarte y reprocharte si no haces un buen papel.- Grisel vio la cara de preocupación que Poppy estaba poniendo y rápidamente se corrigió. –Es decir claro que harás un gran trabajo y entonces no tendrán nada en tu contra.

-Está decidido, ya tenemos un evento.- Bridget grito emocionada.

-Haremos UNA OBRA AL ESTILO TROLL.


	14. Inician los preparativos

Después de regresar a Villa troll Poppy y Chiquilina se reunieron con el Snack Pack a excepción de Ramón, estaban en el capullo de Poppy y ella daba vueltas alrededor mientras hablaba.

-Muy bien chicos debemos planear la más grandiosa, increíble y original obra de todos los tiempos.- La reina se paro en el centro mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-y ¿Por qué lo haríamos?- Diamantino ladeo su cabeza.

-Es un evento para fortalecer nuestra amistad, desde que los bertenos cancelaron el trollsticio no tienen nada que festejar y si bien nuestro último intento de regalarles un festejo no salió del todo bien eso no impide que creemos un día donde ambos puedas convivir.- La troll rosada hablo con seguridad.

-Poppy querida se que tratas de hacer que nos llevemos bien con los bertenos pero ¿estan de acuerdo con esto?- Arroyin pregunto, pues se había enterado por Diamantino como su visita a cuidad berteno para darles un festejo no salió del todo bien.

-Por supuesto, sobre eso fuimos a hablar con Grisel y Bridget, Chiquilina y yo y están de acuerdo con esto y también me comprometieron con el papel protagónico.- Poppy dejo caer sus brazos en resignación.

-Wow eso es genial- Dj alzo los brazos de emoción.

-En parte.- Poppy contesto sin mucho ánimo.

-Poppy no te vez muy entusiasmada con eso.- Grandulón pregunto a su amiga.

-No es eso, es solo que, crei que organizaría la obra no que actuaria en ella, amo cantar y bailar pero actuar no se me da muy bien, ¿Cómo me meto en el personaje? ¿Y si el protagonista no baila ni canta? Estaré en problemas.- Todos sonrieron y fueron a abrazar a Poppy.

-Lo harás bien.- Satin fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

-Tú siempre buscas como superar todo querida.- Seda abrazo más a su amiga.

-Todos quedaran fascinados con tu actuación.- Esta vez Arroyin expreso su opinión.

-Serás el centro de atenciooooon.- Diamantino canto la ultima parte de su frase.

-Y si no les parece me encargare de ellos.- Chiquilina entrecerró los ojos.

-El señor peluche y yo creemos que lo harás espectacular, así como cuando actuaste con el Grizgon.- Grandulon le sonrió a la troll rosada, la cual correspondió el abrazo de todos ellos.

-Gracias chicos de verdad, bueno ahora solo queda repartir las tareas.- Todos se separaron para escuchar mejor las indicaciones. –Grandulon serás el encargado del guion.

-Es la oportunidad que he estado esperando, no te defraudare Poppy.

-Bueno todos dependemos de ti, tenemos 10 días para organizar esto así que ten ese guion lo antes posible, Satin y Seda, ya saben lo que les toca.

-Quedaran encantados con el vestuario.- Seda se cruzo de brazos.

-Sera el mejor de todos los tiempos.- Satin alzo los brazos y se acerco a su hermana para abrazarla.

-Cuento con ustedes chicas y Dj ¿puedes ayudarnos con la música de fondo?

-Dalo por hecho.- Suki saco su grabadora demostrando que estaba preparada para el reto.

-Bien, los demás iniciaremos con audiciones y ayudaremos a crear el escenario, Bridget y Grisel conseguirán un lugar donde podamos presentarnos, en cuanto lo tengan nos avisaran para ir a preparar la escenografía y ensayar, pero como dije, dependemos mucho del guion, así que Grandulon puedes ir de una vez a escribirlo.

-Gracias Poppy pero no puedes presionar las ideas, primero necesito inspiración.- Grandulon miro hacia arriba como si una solución llegara del cielo.

-Tal vez en la biblioteca encuentres algo.- Arroyin sugirió a su amigo.

-Buena idea, ire ahí enseguida, Arroyin ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Seguro ¿Por qué no?- Arroyin se encogió de hombros y ambos salieron del capullo después de despedirse de sus amigos.  
Diamantino, Fosberto y Cooper también se marcharon, pues tenían tares pendientes que realizar, más bien cada quien tenía sus asuntos, dejando solas a las chicas, quienes cerraron la puerta en cuanto el ultimo troll se fue.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo vas con el otro asunto?- Dj interrogo alzando una ceja.

-¿Cuál otro asunto?- Poppy pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Ya sabes el asunto “R”.- Chiquilina golpeo suavemente su costado con su codo.

-Chicas no se a lo que se refieren.

-Suficiente, es momento de ser directas.- Seda se acerco donde estaba Poppy y la sentó en su cama antes de preguntar. - ¿Cómo vas con Ramón? 

-Oh ese asunto, bien creo que tengo asuntos de reina que resolver.- Poppy se puso de pie, pero al instante fue detenida por la cabellera de Satin y Seda que la volvieron a sentar en la cama.

-No trates de evadirlo.- Chiquilina se paro enfrente de la reina mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Chicas ya les dije, solo somos amigos.- Se dejo caer en su cama mientras suspiraba. –Solo amigos.

-Entonces ¿no se te ha declarado?- Seda pregunto.

-¿Ni tú te le has declarado?- Esta vez fue Satin quien hablo y termino la frase de su hermana.

-No y ya hemos hablado de esto, el apenas se está abriendo y trata de adaptarse, muy a su forma pero no puedo llegar y decirle que me gusta y echar a perder lo que me costó tiempo ganar.

-Pero…

-No Dj- Poppy se sentó de nuevo y abrazo sus rodillas. –No quiero que se repita lo del incidente del insecto.- Sus amigas sonrieron.

-Bueno no creo que aparezca otro insecto y que lo rocié con una sustancia extraña.- Chiquilina se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor cuéntanos ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo besaste?- Dj se sentó en el piso y apoyo sus brazos en la cama, gesto que todas imitaron menos Chiquilina quien se subió a la cama al lado de Poppy.

-¿Qué yo qué?- Poppy pregunto sorprendida, pues no recordaba con detalle ese día y quería evitar el tema, además de que vagamente recordaba que él la había besado, no regresándole el beso, sino que él la beso primero.

-¿Es enserio Poppy? Casi te lo devoras y no lo recuerdas.- Seda sonrió maliciosa, pues en las mejillas de su amiga empezaba a ser notable un color rojizo.

-Yo no lo recuerdo muy bien.- La troll rosada desvió la mirada.

-Yo creo que si lo recuerdas y no nos quieres decir.- Satin se apoyo más en su brazo.

-Bien- Poppy lo dijo en un susurro.

-Disculpa no escuchamos lo que dices.- Chiquilina se llevo una mano a su oreja para poder escuchar mejor.

-Bien- Poppy volvió a decirlo pero no tan fuerte.

-Sabes que no te dejaremos ir hasta que lo digas.- Dj le sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Se sintió bien, ya- Una mano se poso en sus labios y los delineo, como si tratara de recordar aquella sensación, cerró los ojos y continuo hablando. –Fue increíble, tenía un sabor dulce y a la vez amargo, era adictivo, fresco, sus labios eran suaves y su aliento cálido.- Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con sus amigas alrededor de ella y la miraban curiosas.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo le pedirás que sea tu rey?- Chiquilina le dio una mirada maliciosa a Poppy. –Ya sabes que si no acepta por las buenas aceptara por la otra forma.

-En otro tiempo hubiera dicho que no estaría a la altura de la realeza, pero con todo respeto Poppy es tan salvaje…- Satin inicio la oración

-y Crudo- Seda termino por su hermana.

-Sí, es porque tiene un gimnasio en el bunker- Poppy hablo sin pesar.

-Espera, ¿tu sabias que se ponía en forma?- Dj señalo a Poppy.

-Por supuesto, solía decirme que debía estar preparado no solo para pelear contra los bertenos, sino también de los animales salvajes y depredadores, aunque solo sé que ha peleado contra arañas.- Poppy respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero para sus amigas esos eran acontecimientos interesantes.

-Y eso te lo dijo ¿Cuándo?- Satin le pregunto a Poppy esperando una respuesta.

-Todavía era gris- Poppy se dejo caer en la cama una vez más.

-Ustedes tienen historia desde antes de los bertenos, no entiendo porque aun no tenemos rey.- El comentario de Chiquilina provoco que las mejillas de Poppy volvieran a sonrojarse.

-Sabemos que eres muy buena, pero hacerle invitaciones personalizadas de cada fiesta que teníamos, bueno hasta sabias sus horarios y donde encontrarlo, aunque el siempre las rechazaba o destruía nunca te rendiste.- Poppy se mordió el labio, quería decirle a Suki que él no las destruía, bueno si, pero que las había reparado y conservado todo ese tiempo, pero sentía que eso era algo intimo, además aun no se lo había mencionado a Ramón, primero tenía que hablar con él.

-Creo que todos lo juzgamos mas por su paranoia y obsesión con la seguridad, al final resulto tener razón.- Satin se encogió de hombros.

-Sin duda es una persona a la que quiero como Rey, imaginen lo que nos puede proporcionar con Gary.- Chiquilina froto sus manos al recordar al pequeño control remoto que le dio horas de diversión junto a Diamantino, Cooper y Grandulón, además quien diría que este ultimo resulto ser muy atrevido una vez que empezaron a jugar con Gary.

-Además nos privo por años de su hermosa vos.- Dj empezaba a dormirse.

-Voz que combina perfectamente con la tuya Poppy.- Seda se giro para ver a Poppy, quien solo estaba acostada en su cama mientras sus mejillas se ponían mas rojas por cada comentario o era porque estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-¿Te estás imaginando que estas con Ramón?- Seda alzo una ceja en duda.

-Nooo- Poppy se paró de golpe y todas vieron sus tiernas mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo creo que sí.- Chiquilina comenzó a reír seguida de todas las chicas a excepción de Poppy.

-Si ya terminaron entonces podemos irnos, ya casi es hora de la canción de la tarde y no me quiero perder esa.

-Tal vez lo veas ahí, en la mañana canto de maravilla y descuida lo grabe para ti.- Dj saco de su cabello un caset y se lo paso a Poppy, quien lo tomo y lo guardo en su cabellera.

-Muy bien suficiente.- La reina se puso de pie y camino a la salida seguida de sus amigas, quienes aun mantenían las risas pero a un volumen más bajo, cuando todas salieron dio un último vistazo a su casa para asegurarse que no se olvidaba de nada, su mirada se pose en un rincón donde tenía el cuadro de Ramón posando con ese elegante traje, al instante sintió que subía la temperatura y su cara empezó a arder, sacudió la cabeza antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Por otro lado Arroyin y Grandulón habían llegado a la biblioteca y después de entrar con ayuda del carrito y pasar por todo el espectáculo de la montaña rusa, ambos trolls estaban en los estantes de historias románticas.

-¿Rapunztroll crees que sea entretenida?- Grandulón le pregunto a su purpura amigo que al escucharlo se giro para verlo.

-No creo que sea muy romántico.- Arroyin se acerco a su amigo y tomo el libro en sus manos. –Debe ser tierno y dramático.

-Tienes razón Arroyin, que bueno que me acompañaste, tus consejos son muy buenos.

-Por supuesto que mis consejos son los mejores.- Arroyin sonrió.

-Además de que siempre nos estas recordando que no debemos forzar el amor y siempre nos recuerdas que todo debe seguir su curso.- Grandulón mantenía su vista en los estantes de libros buscando uno que llamara su atención.

-Si bueno, el amor es… es bueno ya sabes confuso e inexacto, nunca sabes que pasara.

-Muy cierto ¿es por ello que no te parece la idea que interfiramos entre Poppy y Ramón?

-En parte, me temo que si nos precipitamos en nuestras acciones podamos echar todo a perder, aunque si soy sincero a veces me frustra el hecho de que aun no estén juntos, pero mi amigo nosotros no somos nadie para apresurar eso, ellos necesitaran su tiempo.

-Esas son unas bellas palabras ¿no lo crees señor peluche?- El gusano mascota del troll azul soltó un pequeño “Miu”

-Bueno suficiente de charlas, debemos encontrar un libro que te inspire a escribir un gran guion.

-Entonces yo buscare de este lado.- El troll gigante señalo a su izquierda.

-Muy bien entonces yo iré por el otro lado.- Arroyin comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, alejándose un poco de su gran amigo.  
Necesitaba un tiempo para calmar su aura, últimamente había estado algo irritado, había hablado con su maestra sobre cierto tema que le frustraba y ella simplemente le dijo que no interfiriera, para calmarse golpeo un librero cerca provocando que un libro se saliera de su lugar, se agacho para recogerlo pero en el momento en que lo tuvo en sus manos lo reconoció, era el libro donde se hablaba sobre el insecto que había rociado a Ramón con esa sustancia extraña, hojeo unas cuantas páginas pero entre ellas se encontró con algo que no había visto la primera vez que lo leyó, se congelo un momento, tomo la nota antes de cerrar el libro y ponerlo en su lugar y dirigirse con Grandulón.

-Mi amigo lo siento pero tengo que irme, recordé que Cybil me pidió que la ayudara con em… nuevas velas aromáticas, así que nos vemos.- El troll purpura salió algo apresurado de la biblioteca dejando a un Grandulón algo confundido.

-Creo que solo seremos tú y yo señor peluche.

-Miu.- El gusano golpeo un estante y de este cayo un libro.

-No señor peluche, los libros no se tiran.- El troll se inclino para recogerlo, al levantarlo estudio la portada, ya que nunca había visto ese libro, lo abrió y su sorpresa fue mayor, el titulo era “El troll que no era feliz”. –Qué raro, yo no recuerdo haber escuchado sobre esta historia y eso que conozco la mayoría de ellas.- Siguió leyendo el contenido de aquel libro y mientras avanzaba en las páginas una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. –Señor peluche tenemos un guion que escribir.

Arroyin había llegado al capullo de su maestra, toco antes de entrar, Cybil estaba meditando en medio del capullo así que simplemente le indico que entrara mientras asentía con la cabeza, cuando el troll purpura estaba cerca ella hablo.

-¿A qué debo tu visita?

-Sé que me dijiste que no debía interferir con nada pero tienes que ver esto.- El le paso la nota que había encontrado.

\- “Si la parte femenina siente algo más que simple atracción el efecto tardara un poco más en desaparecer, no mucho solo cuestión de tres o cuatro minutos más que el resto”.- La troll leyó el contenido y miro a Arroyin.

-Lo encontré en el libro donde sacamos la información del insecto, del que afecto a Ramón. 

-Arroyin ya te lo dije, no puedes interferir con…

-Lo sé pero Diamantino dijo que vio a Poppy en medio de todas esas flores y este- Señalo el papel que Cybil tenía entre sus manos. –Es el motivo.

-Se que quieres ayudar pero no debes interferir.

-Por favor yo solo le quiere conseguir a Villa Troll al mejor Rey de todos y recuperar mi puesto como el mejor amigo de todos, además de que si tengo suerte, el futuro Rey me tendrá más confianza y dejara de ponerme a hacer esas tareas pesadas.- Arroyin junto sus manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-No soy mucho de negativas pero el amor es algo que no se puede imponer, simplemente surge, cuando estén listos ellos darán el paso que solo cambiara sus vidas, sino la de todos nosotros.

-Sí pero si no hacemos nada ¿Cómo se darán cuenta de que se aman? Poppy ya confeso que le gusta Ramón y a él es al que más se le nota lo enamorado que esta, ambos no dicen nada porque no quieren incomodar al otro y yo sí creo a Ramón capaz de llevarse eso a la tumba.

-Entiendo tu punto pero…

-Es que si él la ama y ella lo ama ¿Cuál es el obstáculo aquí?

-Arroyin, no interfieras es mi última palabra, sabes que no debes involucrarte en temas del corazón, son complicados y hasta el más mínimo error puedo ocasionar un gran desastre.- Arroyin suspiro resignado.

-Está bien dejare el tema.- El troll purpura se alejo de la casa de su maestra y caminaba de vuelta a la suya, solo esperaba que ese par fuera feliz y claro que estuvieran tan entretenidos el uno con el otro y que al fin Ramón lo dejara libre de castigo, pero al parecer faltaba para que eso pasara.

O tal vez no…


	15. Convenciendo a Ramón

-No, no, no, no, no, no y no.- Cierto troll de pelo azulado mantenía su pose de brazos cruzados, mientras seguía negando con su cabeza.

-Por favor Ramón ¿Qué te cuesta?- La reina de los trolls trataba de convencer a su amigo de participar en lo que estaba planeando.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no y es mi última palabra.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que se decidió el evento en cuestión para fortalecer lazos entre Trolls y Bertenos, tres días que Grandulón dedico a escribir la obra, ahora enfrentaban a un reto mayor, hacer que Ramón participara y es que el gran troll azul llego a la conclusión de que solo él podía interpretar el papel protagónico al lado de Poppy, es por eso que ahora se encontraban tratando de convencerlo afuera del Bunker del troll superviviente.

-Por favor Ramón, esta obra tiene que ser un éxito, si quieres no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por el señor peluche.- Esta vez Grandulón trato de convencerlo pero su amigo seguía en la negativa. –Vamos señor peluche di algo.

-Miu- Fue lo único sonido que salió de la boca del gusano del gran troll azul.

-Amigo ¿Por qué no quieres cooperar?- Cooper pregunto mientras lo veía de forma curiosa, pues no entendía cual era el problema y por qué se negaba tanto.

-A no es eso, claro que los ayudare chicos.- Sonrió hacia sus amigos. –Pero no actuare.- Inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

-Pero- Seda inicio la frase

-¿Por qué?- Satin completo la oración por su hermana.

-Vamos chico, Grandulón hizo el guion, Satin y Seda están trabajando en los vestuarios, Diamantino, Cooper y Chiquilina están buscando a mas trolls para actuar con las audiciones, Fosberto y Arroyin ayudaran con la escenografía y yo estoy a cargo de la música.- Dj termino su explicación mientras todo el Snack Pack asentía con la cabeza.

-Vaya, tienen todo organizado, no necesitan mi ayuda.- Ramón se giro para entrar a su bunker. 

-¡RAMON!- Pero no llego muy lejos antes de que sintiera que algo se enredaba en su cintura, era la cabellera de Poppy y de un solo movimiento lo giro, el simplemente entrecerró los ojos en señal de molestia. La reina lo miraba seriamente molesta, pero su rostro se relajo poco a poco mostrándole unos ojos suplicantes y una sonrisa, sabía que eso era su perdición, rodo los ojos antes de darse por vencido.

-Está bien ¿Cuándo es la obra?- Ramón pregunto sin mucho ánimo mientras todos los demás sonreían por lograr su objetivo.

-En sieteeeee días.- Diamantino canto con su característico tono de voz.

-¿QUE?- Sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa, pues al troll superviviente le parecía poco tiempo.

-Serénate Ramón- Esta vez hablo Arroyin que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado.

-No pedí tu opinión-. Arroyin rodo los ojos mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, varias cosas habían cambiado, pero no el carácter y la paranoia de Ramón, a la cual ya se había acostumbrado. Por su parte el troll superviviente siguió el consejo muy a su pesar, pues necesitaba calmarse para pensar mejor las cosas.

-¿Y qué obra harán?- Esta vez pregunto más calmado al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Qué bueno que preguntas, veras encontré un libro muy interesante y dedica adaptarlo y hacerle algunos cambios lo titule “La bella troll y el gris”- Grandulón estaba más que emocionado por hablar de su trabajo.

-Sospecho que papel quieren que interprete pero debo preguntar ¿qué papel me tocara?.- Ramon se cruzo de brazos mientras lo miraba de forma indiferente.

-¿El gris?- Esta vez Chiquilina contesto con duda, pues si bien sabían el pasado de su amigo y no querían recordárselo, pero ese papel pedía a gritos ser interpretado por el troll siempre preparado.

-Chicos ¿esto es enserio?- Todos se veían preocupados.

-¿Te enoja que te diéramos ese papel?- Poppy pregunto con algo de tristeza en su voz por la reacción de su amigo, no quería hacerlo sentir mal recordándole su pasado, pero ella tampoco sabía de que trataba toda la historia, Grandulón no le había dicho nada a nadie, solo menciono que debían convencer a Ramón de tener el papel protagónico.

-Claro que me enoja, me dieron un papel principal y no tenemos suficiente tiempo, 7 dias es muy poco y tenemos mucho que hacer, tengo que memorizar el guion, practicar, ni siquiera me han hecho la prueba de vestuario, ¿Qué tal si no me queda? ¿o si se me olvida una línea por las prisas? Y ni siquiera hemos ensayado, ¿debo cantar? No claro que no, es una obra no un musical, pero todos deben oir mi voz al hablar…

Mientras Ramón seguía pensando en voz alta todos sus amigos trataban de contener la risa, se les hacia gracioso ver la paranoia de su amigo pero ahora por algo en lo que les estaba ayudando y no para impedirlo como años atrás, Poppy hacia un gran esfuerzo para controlarse y cuando lo logro se dirigió al Snack Pack.

-Vayan a terminar todo yo me encargo de el.

-Suerte Poppy.- Grandulón abrazo al señor Peluche.

-Tú puedes hacerlo- Diamantino le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Confiamos en ti.- Satin y Seda hablaron al mismo tiempo y ambas le guiñaron un ojo, fue entonces que se percato que aun mantenía a Ramón sujetado de la cintura con su cabello, no pudo actuar ya que Arroyin se le acerco.

-Calma sus vibras Poppy.- El troll purpura hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Poppy lentamente dejo a Ramón libre de su agarre y para su suerte él no se había dado cuenta de ello, ya que al sentirse libre empezó a caminar el círculos, la reina respiro hondo antes de gritar.

-RAMON- El mencionado paró en seco y regreso a ver a la troll rosada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguien se rompió una pierna y no podrá participar?- El troll miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar el motivo del grito.

-No, solo quería que te calmaras, tranquilo todo estará bien.- Ramón soltó un suspiro de alivio. –También quería disculparme por la obra o bueno el titulo, no tenía idea que se trataba de eso, Grandulón nunca nos dijo de que trataba, solo que había sido su obra maestra- Poppy se froto un brazo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No me molesta, creo que fue muy profesional de su parte buscar a alguien que tuviera relación con el tema.- El troll superviviente simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien con ello? No quiero que te sientas incomodo, sé que no te trae recuerdos alegres.

-Poppy, no me volveré gris otra vez, ¿está bien? No tienes de que preocuparte.- Ramón tomo las manos de la troll rosada entre las suyas mientras la miraba a los ojos. Poppy sonrió para después soltarse y derribarlo con un gran abrazo.

-Eres el troll mas grandioso de todos ¿sabías?.- La reina se separo un poco y ambos ahora estaban sentados en el suelo.

-No lo sabía pero gracias por el dato.- Los dos comenzaron a reír, Poppy fue la primera en detenerse y observo como Ramón seguía riendo mientras una sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro, al sentirse observado el también se detuvo, ambos se veían a los ojos. -¿Qué?

-Puedes creer que casi ya han pasado dos años.

-¿Desde que los bertenos prometieron no comernos?.- La reina sonrió al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-No, los bertenos son nuestros amigos, pero no me refería a ellos, sino que ya casi es el segundo aniversario desde que recuperaste tus colores.

-Oh, bueno como lo olvidaría esa fecha, si el año pasado antes de irrumpir en Cuidad berteno con la idea de los festejos me diste una tarjeta llena de brillo, ¿Qué tipo de brillantina usaste? Tarde para quitarla de mi cabello sabes.

-Lo siento por eso, pero quería que fuera tan brillante como tú.

-Yo no me paseo desnudo y con brillo como Diamantino.- El troll se cruzo de brazos. 

-No me refería a eso.- La reina trataba de contener la risa. –Nos salvaste, gracias por dejarme entrar y estar conmigo cuando más lo necesito.

-Bueno alguien tiene que frenar tus malas ideas o al menos resolver el caos que dejas después de ejecutar uno de tus locos planes.

-Oye mis planes terminan bien.

-Pero el proceso es un desastre.- Ramón abrió mas los ojos para expresar su punto.

-Y es por eso que agradezco que estés ahí para ayudarme a resolverlo.

-Bueno es la forma que encontré para agradecerte a ti todos esos años que nunca te rendiste conmigo, a pesar de cómo te trataba y a tus invitaciones.

-Vamos ya sé que las conservas todas.- Poppy inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su gran error y se cubrió la boca, miraba algo asustada a Ramón quien parecía estar en shock.

-¿Qué?- Ramón no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, como era posible que ella supiera eso, a lo mejor era solo una suposición de ella ¿cierto?

-Lo siento, pero cuando te enfermaste y te cuide tú estabas dormido y yo tenía curiosidad por tu bunker así que dio un recorrido y entonces encontré esa cortina, de verdad perdón pero tenía curiosidad, vi las invitaciones.- La troll rosada cerró los ojos esperando un regaño por parte de él o que se enojara pero no pasaba nada, había solo silencio, lentamente abrió uno de sus ojos y después el otro, el troll superviviente estaba como ido, paso una mano enfrente de el pero ni aun así reaccionaba.  
Ramón estaba tratando de procesar esa información, de todas las personas que pudieron haber descubierto su colección tuvo que ser ella, la troll que por nada del mundo debía saberlo, tenía una mezcla de emociones dentro de el, no se sentía enojado, tal vez algo avergonzado, pero a la vez era como si se quitara un gran peso de encima, podría decir que incluso se sentía ¿feliz? La voz de ella lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. -RAMON.- El la miro y ella continúo hablando. –De verdad lo lamento, no quise entrometerme pero la curiosidad gano.- Poppy se encogió de hombros mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno ya que lo sabes creo que no tengo por qué ocultarlas mas.- El troll se rasco la nuca y desvió la mirada.

-Yo creo que es un hermoso detalle el que las hayas conservado todo este tiempo, aun cuando te negabas a ir a fiestas me alegra saber que por lo menos las conservaste.

-Lamento lo que paso en el pasado…

-Eso ya quedo atrás.- Poppy poso su mano encima de la suya y continúo hablando. -¿Vez que si eres un troll maravilloso? No solo lo digo por las invitaciones, sino también por lo del generoso, aun siendo gris tu corazón era muy noble y desinteresado.- Su mano libre acaricio una mejilla del troll mientras sonreía. –Ahora que ya te integraste un poco más nos permitiste darnos cuenta de todas tus habilidades y de lo que eres capaz, se que a veces colmo tu paciencia pero no me cansare de agradecerte por todo lo que haces no solo por mí, sino por toda la villa y de igual forma que sé que puedo contar contigo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.- Al terminar de hablar junto su frente con la de el mientras ambos cerraban los ojos.

-Tú fuiste la que nunca se rindió conmigo por más de una década, si alguien debe agradecer seria yo.- A medida que hablaban sus labios se acercaban lentamente a los del otro.

-¿A pesar de que fui una molestia? Nunca te veías alegre de verme.

-Creo que trataba de no mostrarlo, pero en realidad me alegraba un poco saber que al menos alguien pensaba en mí.

-No podía dejar a ningún troll atrás y menos a ti.- Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del troll.

-¿Por qué?.- La manos del superviviente se posaron en la cintura de ella.

-Porque en el fondo sentía que eras especial.- Sucedió, sus labios hicieron contacto, pero solo se rozaban, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, ambos corazones latían a mil por hora, no saben con certeza quién fue el que dio el primer paso, pero de un momento a otro estaban explorando la boca del otro, disfrutando el momento, el sabor dulce y fresco, el tacto suave y el aliento cálido, era un beso tierno y lento, como si trataran que la bella sensación que sentían se quedara grabado para siempre no solo en sus memorias sino también en sus labios, era el comienzo de una bella historia o tal vez ¿el final de una amistad?


	16. La vida perfecta

El momento parecía casi mágico e irreal, lentamente se separaron y cuando sus ojos se encontraron solo pudieron pronunciar una frase al mismo tiempo, “Es un error” Ambos se pararon de golpe mientras se miraban a los ojos tratando de descifrar que era lo que pensaba el otro, La respiración de Poppy se acelero y solo pudo salir corriendo del lugar, lagrimas caían en sus mejillas, ella había dicho que era un error pero fue porque no quería presionarlo, el hecho de que él lo hubiera dicho le confirmaba que no tenia oportunidad con él y que solo se dejo llevar por el momento, se detuvo y se recargo en un árbol cercano mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, se deslizo hasta quedar en el suelo y abrazar sus rodillas, solo esperaba que aquello no dañara su amistad.

Por otro lado a Ramón le pasaba lo mismo que a la troll rosada, el estaba seguro de sus sentimientos pero no quería confesarlo hasta asegurarse de que sería correspondido, al parecer lo había echado todo a perder, cerró los ojos y una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla, la limpio con rapidez e ingreso a su bunker, debía controlarse antes de que alguien lo viera…  
Demasiado tarde, una Nube negó mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Está bien técnicamente no le diré nada, solo dejare el libro y la nota enfrente.- Cierto troll purpura había tomado una decisión, no podía ver como dos almas sufrían estando separadas, su plan consistía en dejar el libro con la nota y esperaba que el troll superviviente lo viera, se daría cuenta de que a Poppy si le interesa hablaría con ella se confesarían su amor y todos estarían felices por siempre y el libre de tareas laboriosas. Caminaba tranquilamente hacia el Bunker pero antes de que pudiera entrar al sendero que conducía a su destino Grandulón lo llamo.

-Arroyin que bueno que te veo, amigo necesito un favor por favor.- El troll azul junto sus manos en modo de suplica, Arroyin suspiro antes de aceptar.

-Está bien ¿de qué se trata?

-Veras, Satín y Seda están emocionadas por iniciar con el vestuario de una vez, así que tengo que ir con ellas para explicarles detalles de la obra y darles mas ideas, aparte de entregarles el guion, pero el problema es que debo repartirlos todos y yo estaré ocupado, por favor ¿los repartirías por mi?

-Claro mi amigo pero…

-Ay qué gran amigo eres.- Grandulón no lo dejo terminar y lo silencio con un abrazo, cuando lo soltó saco de su cabellera un montón de copias y se las entrego. –Asegúrate de que Poppy y Ramón las reciban primero, ellos son nuestros protagonistas y deben estar más preparados que nadie.- Sin más que decir el troll azul se alejo dejando a un Arroyin con montones de hojas.

-Bueno de todos modos iba a buscar a Ramón, si dejo el guion con el libro hay mas posibilidad de que lo lea.- Se dijo para sí mismo mientras sonreía y reanudaba su camino, esta vez estaba por llegar al bunker cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba, miro hacia todos lados y al fin se dio cuenta de donde provenía.

-Yo no entraría si fuera tu, esta de mal humor hoy.- Tipo Nube salió de entre los arbustos.

-El siempre esta de mal humor cuando me ve, no sería algo nuevo.- Arroyin se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, pero Nube lo volvió a detener.

-No me refiero a ese mal humor, lo que pasa es que los tortolos se besaron, pero no salió muy bien, la reina huyo y él se encerró, enserio estos jóvenes trolls de ahora.- Nube se llevo una de sus manos a su frente.

-Espera ¿Qué hicieron qué?.- El troll purpura tenia la boca abierta.

-Cierra esa boca.- Nube se la cerro y se cruzo de brazos. –Lo que oíste mi amigo, en vez de que estemos cerca para ver al nuevo Rey de los trolls parece que vamos en reversa, nunca llegaran a ningún lado así.

-A menos que los orillemos…

-Claro pero ¿cómo crearíamos la escena?

-¿Una escena?

-Ya sabes, el ambiente adecuado

-EL GUION

-¿El guion?

-Si el de la obra, tengo las copias.- Arroyin saco las copias de su cabellera y fue a la ultima hoja. –Según lo que escribió Grandulón la obra termina con un abrazo, pero podemos modificar eso por un beso.

-¿Seguro que funcionara un beso? Acabo de ver uno y no resulto muy bien

-Ambos sabemos lo que sienten, solo cambiara esa escena en la copia de Ramón.- Arroyin busco en su cabellera un lápiz y cuando lo encontró borro un párrafo para volver a escribir. –Le pondremos una escena de beso, si no quisiera besarla simplemente se negara, aunque lo hará en cuanto lo lea pero debo evitar que se lo diga a alguien más y tú me ayudaras.

-¿Yo?- Nube se señalo así mismo.

-Si, a Poppy le daremos un final trágico en su guion, así cuando sea el día de la obra y Ramón la bese pensara que lo hizo por voluntad.

-Muy bonito y todo pero el capitán no chócala lo puede arruinar diciendo que solo seguía un guion.

-Por eso estaremos cerca para hacer que de una vez confiesen., además dejare un libro con ese guion.

-¿Qué libro?.- Arroyin le paso el libro junto con la nota y Nube la leyó.

-Ohhh esto le dará más confianza para confesar.

-Exacto, por mientras no debemos dejar que se encuentren, uno por lo que dijiste que viste será incomodo en estos momentos y dos para que vean que no pueden estar mucho tiempo lejos del otro, les crearemos la necesidad de estar juntos y disfrutar la compañía del otro.

-Tu plan es brillante, yo me encargo del señor Gruñón y tú de la Rosada, El Presidente Nube y el vicepresidente Arroyin los líderes del comité de “Ramón y Poppy por siempre”, yo mantendré ocupado a Ramón, tú encárgate de que la Reina no diga nada del final trágico ¿alguna pregunta?

-Sí, ¿Por qué soy el vicepresidente?

-Porque yo empecé a presionarlos primero así que a trabajar dame eso.- Nube le quito el libro y el guion a Arroyin y camino hacia el bunker. –Deséame suerte amigo y tu ve con la Reina.- El troll purpura asintió y se alejo del lugar en busca de su amiga.  
Nube se dirigió al bunker, si bien el no tenia problema para entrar, no era la primera vez que se colaba a dicho lugar, ya había adquirido experiencia, cuando logro entrar busco a Ramón por todas las habitaciones hasta que lo encontró, estaba sentado o más bien como si solo se hubiera dejado caer en el sofá sin importarle la posición en la que quedara, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano colgaba del sofá mientras la otra la tenía en su pecho.

-¿Chico mojado? Oye me infiltre en tu bunker- Nube se acerco para verlo mejor.

-Lárgate Nube no estoy de humor para aguantar tus ideas estúpidas.

-Oh con gusto me iría pero me han encomendado una gran misión que debo cumplir, entregarte el guion de la obra.- Nube extendió su mano con el libreto en ella en dirección a Ramón.

-No menciones nada de eso, me están dando ganas de renunciar.

-Pero escuche que diste tu palabra ¿no la cumplirás?

-Claro que sí, es solo que… ¿y yo por que te cuento todo esto? Sal de mi bunker ahora.- Por fin había reaccionado y se sentó en el sillón.

-Ese es mi mejor amigo, ahora cuenta ¿Qué paso?- Nube se sentó en el piso del bunker.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Ramón se cruzo de bazos

-Bueno de todos modos ya me entere de lo que paso entre tú y la reina.

-¿Qué tu qué?- Su cara reflejaba asombro, Nube era un entrometido.

-Sí, casualmente vi todo el espétalo, fue sin querer lo juro, caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar cuando vi una hermosa escena.- Ramón trato de estrangular a Nube pero él se escapo antes de que el troll le hiciera algo. –Bueno mejor amigo dime ¿Cómo te imaginas tu vida con la reina?

-Deja de decir tonterías.- El troll se acomodo en el sofá.

-Oh vamos dime, a no ser que prefieras a alguien más.- Nube se llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?.- El troll alzo una ceja en señal de duda.

-Dime ¿acaso es la araña del otro día?

-¿De qué hablas?

-O ¿es ese troll Keith?

-Es solo un niño.

-A no puede ser ¿con Arroyin? Ya lo dice el dicho del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

-¿Qué te pasa el día de hoy? Estas más loco que de costumbre.

-Vamos solo juego, solo imagina como seria tu vida con cada uno de ellos y dime ¿con cuál tienes la vida perfecta?.- Nube junto sus manos y sonrió de manera soñadora.

-Largo de aquí, ya soporte por mucho tiempo tus estupideces.

-Está bien me voy, me voy pero piensa en eso e imagina, aunque si llegas a tener hijos creo que con la reina saldrán más bonitos.

-Suficiente Nube largo AHORA.

-Está bien ya me fui, por cierto esto es para ti.- Nube le entrego el libro con el guion encima y sin más se fue del hogar subterráneo de su “amigo”.

Ramón por su parte ni se molesto en revisar dicho guion, su mente daba un montón de vueltas al asunto con Poppy, había arruinado todo, se acostó en el sillón y con su brazo se cubrió los ojos, tal vez debería abandonar su papel en la obra, no, no podría le había hecho una promesa a Grandulón, pero ¿y si decía que estaba enfermo? No creía que eso ayudara, en vez de que lo dejaran solo estaría rodeado de un montón de trolls preocupados y eso era lo último que quería, al final decidió dejar de pensar en el asunto, participaría y punto no huiría del problema, lo enfrentaría, se disculparía por su comportamiento y con todo el dolor que implicaba esperaba que Poppy lo volviera a aceptar como amigo, sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño.  
Arroyin había llegado a la casa de Poppy, toco la puerta y a los segundos esta se abrió, revelando a una troll rosada limpiándose los ojos, aunque ella trataba de verse normal no lo logro del todo, se notaba que había llorado, aun cuando sonrió en su cara se reflejaba la angustia en vez del brillo y la alegría que la caracterizaban.

-Poppy ¿Qué tienes?.- Ella simplemente lo invito a pasar.

-Nada creo que estoy algo estresada por todo el trabajo es todo.- El troll purpura ya sabía el motivo de sus lagrimas que ocultaba pero prefirió no decirle nada al respecto.

-Bueno yo solo vine a entregarte el guion de la obra.- El gurú le ofreció las copias y ella las recibió.

-Gracias por traerlo

-Creo que deberías leerlo.

-Lo hare después con calma

-Querida creo que es importante que leas el final.- La reina soltó un suspiro de resignación e hizo lo que su acompañante decía, fue a la ultima hoja y al leer el contenido sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿Cómo pudo Grandulón escribir un final así?

-Creo que tomo en cuanta a nuestros amigos los Bertenos, el final es muy a su estilo.

-Esto no está bien, iré a hablar con él.

-NOOO, es decir el dijo que era su obra maestra, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando le digas que no está bien? El se esforzó mucho, además se que no esperabas que el chico muera pero tienen una bella historia de amor y la protagonista aprendió a ser feliz en su ausencia, ¿no crees que tiene un bonito mensaje? Tiene el drama y el tono oscuro de los bertenos y también la perseverancia y luz de nosotros los trolls, es perfecto para combinar ambas culturas.

-Bueno, creo que en eso tienes un punto pero no me parece justo.

-Si te preocupa Ramón tranquila, el es un profesional, no creo que se lo tome a pecho ¿o sí?

-No lo creo, es competitivo pero no dramático, a menos que tenga que ver con Gary.

-Entonces no habrá problema, porque si vas y hablas con Grandulón el que saldrá herido será él, y no queremos que ninguno se sienta mal ¿verdad?- La reina lo pensó unos minutos, Arroyin tenía toda la razón y ella no quería herir a su amigo y tampoco tenía ganas de ver a Ramón en esos momentos, no después de lo que paso.

-Está bien no le diré nada.

-A otra cosa, no le digas a nadie, son pocos los que tienen conocimiento de la obra y no queremos arruinar el final.

-Supongo.

-Supones bien querida, bueno, nos vemos tengo que repartir los demás guiones, suerte aprendiendo tus diálogos.- La fase uno del plan estaba completa solo esperaba que Nube hubiera hecho bien su parte.

Todo alrededor era oscuro, no podía ver nada y si no veía nada no sabría en qué lugar estaba, o él como había llegado, el por qué estaba ahí y lo mas importante como podría salir, de repente el lugar se ilumino, se tapo los ojos y cuando se acostumbro a la iluminación del lugar miro a su alrededor, era una especie de habitación blanca y enfrente de el estaban cuatro puertas con su respectivo numero, sin saber qué hacer y más que nada impaciente por salir abrió la primara puesta, nuevamente una luz lo cegó y esta vez cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una especie de telaraña, no, ERA UNA TELARAÑA, se sacudió en su lugar pero descubrió que estaba en una especie de capullo, de un extremo de la telaraña se acercaba una sombra, se apresuro a tratar de salir pero nada resultaba, cuando tuvo aquella sombra más cerca se dio cuenta que era una araña que sostenía un ramo de flores.

-Adoro los finales felices.- Ante esas palabras soltó un grito que resonó por todos lados mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar en el que inicio y la puerta 1 había desaparecido, con algo de duda ingreso a la puerta dos, con algo de suerte tal vez podría salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

Gran error, el siguiente escenario no fue tan peor como el anterior, pero eso no quitaba que le diera escalofríos, se encontraba en el pico ave, pero por más que caminaba no podía bajar de aquella montaña, se asomo para mirar hacia abajo, pero fue inútil no podía ver nada, de repente sintió como unos brazos lo abrazaban de la cintura.

-Abrazooooo.- Era ese niño troll de aquella vez, el mismo por el cual perdió su abrazo especial con la reina, trato de alejarlo pero no podía quitárselo de encima pero ese niño tenía un fuerte agarre en el, en su intento por zafarse no se dio cuenta que cada vez más se acercaba a la orilla, cuando por fin se libro del abrazo del troll pequeño dio un paso hacia atrás y eso fue suficiente para caer hacia el vacio, volvió a gritar y la acción se repitió, regresando al mismo lugar.

-Oh por favor, solo quiero largarme de aquí.

Resignado entro a la puerta tres, parecía que todo estaba calmado esta vez, al lugar que había llego era a una especie de claro, todo parecía estar en tranquilidad, se acerco a un hongo que estaba cerca y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba encima de dicho hongo, no era otro más que Arroyin, estaba con las piernas cruzadas y con los ojos cerrados meditando, se alejo lentamente pero no conto en que pisaría una rama ocasionando que el troll purpura abriera los ojos.

-Hola Querido.- Eso era suficiente salió corriendo de ahí, no era posible que se encontrara a su troll menos favorito, el solo quería acabar con ese estúpido juego o sueño, ¿sueño? Eso era, tal vez una vez que pasara por todas las puertas despertaría cierto, estaba analizando la situación que no noto un árbol y termino estrellándose contra él.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, sentía que le daba vueltas, quería abrir los ojos, pero se sentía tan cansado, de repente sintió como alguien acariciaba con suma delicadeza su frente y ese suave toque paso por sus mejillas y su barbilla para después regresar a su frente y terminar acariciando su cabello, lentamente abrió los ojos y se topo con el mejor paisaje de todos.

-Al fin despiertas dormilón.- Era ella, ahí esta tan sonriente como siempre, la luz del sol se reflejaba atreves de las hojas del árbol en el que ella estaba recargada, dándole un toque angelical, ella lentamente se inclino y deposito un suave beso en su nariz para después mirarlo directo a los ojos mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Lo siento.- Las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas, ella simplemente se limito a sonreírle.

-¿Por qué?- Ella comenzó a delinear las facciones de su cara con la yema de sus dedos.

-Por besarte.- El solo la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro que tú me besaste primero? Además ese sería como nuestro tercer beso, yo te robe el primero y tengo la extraña sensación que tú me robaste uno después, aun no recuerdo del todo lo que pasó con ese insecto y este, bueno ambos lo quisimos.

-Sí, esta es la prueba que estoy soñando.

-O tal vez tus sueños te están mostrando la parte que no quieres ver.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Poppy sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia él. 

-Es hora de despertar.- Lo tomo de las mejillas y lo acerco mas a ella para unir sus labios, aquel pequeño roce fue suficiente para provocar un sinfín de emociones dentro del troll superviviente, el correspondió el beso mientras posaba una de sus manos en la nuca de ella, entonces paso lo inevitable, despertó, tenía una sensación cálida en el pecho y una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual hubiera durado mas tiempo si no hubiera captado la presencia de un intruso.

-Ahora que quieres Nube.

-¿Qué estabas soñando?

-Eso no te importa.

-Pero sonreías como bobo.

-Largo de mi bunker ahora o usare a Gary.

-Tranquilo, solo regrese por que olvide algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lee el guion, o más bien el final.- Nube le paso las hojas a Ramón quien las recibió.

-¿Por qué?- El troll miraba de forma sospechosa a la Nube, sabía que algo tramaba.

-Solo lee, hay un final inesperado.- Sin hacer más preguntas leyó el contenido, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al momento en que miraba a Nube con incredibilidad.

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí, cada palabra.

-No puedo hacer eso, debo hablar con Grandulón.- El troll siempre preparado empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero la voz de Nube lo detuvo.

-Antes de que te vayas también lee esto.- El le paso el libro y lo abrió en la pagina donde se encontraba una nota.

-Esto es otra de tus bromas ¿verdad?

-Claro que no mi amigo, tienes más de una oportunidad con la Reina.- Nube le guiño un ojo.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Vamos el libro no miente.

-Ella dijo que era un error.

-Piensa esto que tal si lo dijo por miedo a que tú la rechaces.

-¿Qué?

-Ramón, Ramón, Ramón, tan listo y a la vez tan despistado, amigo muchas trolls se mueren por ti, ya sé que te interesa solo una pero por favor ¿no has visto como te mira cuando ríes? Es la misma mirada de cachorro que tu pones, y por si fuera poco te recuerdo que ella TE IBA A DAR SU ABRAZO ESPECIAL, no era para su padre, no era para ninguno de sus amigos, era para ti, claro que todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano por ese niño troll pero bueno, lo digo solo porque ya me harte de verlos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.- Nube saco un pañuelo y se limpio las lagrimas que habían salido mientras hablaba, para después sonarse la nariz. –En fin te dejo a ti y a tu cerebro pensar a y no le digas a Grandulón sobre el final, no querrás que se ponga sensible con respecto a una falla a su obra maestra, herirías sus sentimientos y todo el esfuerzo que han hecho hasta ahora se arruinaría, decepcionarían a los bertenos y se molestaran con ustedes, en fin suerte en la obra.- Nube camino hacia el elevador de Ramón y desapareció.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestarle o decirle algo, todas sus palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza, ¿Qué tal si ese tipo loco tenía razón? ¿Qué tal si solo había sido un malentendido? Inmediatamente recordó el sueño que había tenido, solo con Poppy se pudo sentir a gusto y relajarse, además de todo lo que ella había dicho lo dejo pensando, solo tal vez se estaba adelantando a los hechos, no era como si le hubiera dicho directamente “Te amo” y ella dijera que no, tenia parte de culpa, el también había dicho esas palabras, las cuales también le habrían dolido a ella, arrugo la nota que estaba en el libro, había tomado una decisión, en cuanto terminara todo eso de la obra le diría como se sentía, no mas huir de sus sentimientos, los afrontaría no importaba el resultado.


	17. Que empiece la función

Organizar la obra había sido de lo mas agotador, después de lo ocurrido ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de hablar sobre el tema, las únicas veces que se habían visto era en ensayos y cuando parecía que uno hablaría al respecto, eran interrumpidos por alguien más, ya sea para ensayar otras escenas o pruebas de vestuario e incluso por pequeñas complicaciones que ocurrían al montar la escenografía, curiosamente no habían ensayado el final, ya que cuando llegaban a esa escena algo mágicamente interrumpía, claro que esas distracciones eran cortesía de Arroyin y Nube, pues todos los demás tenían entendido que el final era un abrazo pero para ambos trolls eran finales completamente diferentes, sin más el día del tan esperado estreno había llegado, el salón en el que se llevaría a cabo la obra era lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran presenciarla no solo bertenos sino también los trolls, detrás del escenario cierto troll de piel gris por el maquillaje miraba con cierto nervio a todos los presentes, estaba empezando a darle el llamado “pánico escénico” sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar.

-El tiempo ha estado cambiando, en medio de un ritmo agitado, solo sonríe no hay de otra, el show debe continuar, la noche esta danzando en mi corazón y se está robando mi juicio y mi razón, yo solo quiero alcanzarte, los latidos aumentan a descontrol, me enamorado al instante, solo soñare con tu amor.

-Ramón, ¿Estás bien?- Giro su vista para encontrarse con la troll rosada quien traía su cabello recogido en un moño alto y un hermoso vestido azul que llegaba hasta el suelo.

-Wow, quiero decir si estoy bien.- La reina sonrió por su reacción y simplemente dio una vuelta para que el viera el vestido.

-Satín y Seda se superaron, pero oye yo solo quería decirte que el señor yo no canto, acaba de cantar para relajarse.

-Sí, bueno cierta troll dijo cantar me relaja y creo que tenía algo de razón.- Ambos rieron por el comentario, desviaron la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos del otro, Ramón fue el primero en hablar. –Poppy sobre el otro día, tenemos que hablar al respecto, pero cuando termine este asunto de la obra.

-Oooh, si claro, yo también he querido hablar contigo.- La reina jugó con el mechón de pelo de su flequillo. –Entonces terminando….

-Chicos vamos no podeos perder el tiempo todos a sus lugares vamos a empezar.- Grandulón tenía una carpeta en sus manos mientras caminaba apresurado de un lugar a otro, jalo a Ramón y lo llevo del otro lado del escenario donde iba a hacer su entrada, por su parte Satín y Seda aparecieron para arrastrar a Poppy a una esquina y terminar de ajustar unos detalles al vestido, ambos se miraron a la distancia y con su mirada parecían decirse “hablamos luego”, las luces se apagaron y unos tambores sonaron, el primero en salir fue Grandulón.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, el día de hoy celebramos dos años desde que trolls y bertenos se hicieron amigos y para celebrar tal motivo es un honor para mí como guionista presentarles esta obra titulada “La Bella troll y El Gris”, una historia que nos habla sobre el amor y la felicidad, que a veces las personas no son lo que aparentan y que la belleza esta en el interior de cada uno de nosotros, y que a pesar de que el día este sombrío siempre habrá un arcoíris después de la tormenta.- Grandulón se abrazo a si mismo mientras sonreía al público, al instante se escucharon varios aplausos, el troll azul camino a un lado del escenario donde estaba un pódium, se instalo en el mientras pasaba las hojas para llegar a la que iniciaría con aquel espectáculo y sin más comenzó a narrar. –La felicidad esta dentro de cada uno de nosotros, pero a veces la perdemos y se nos hace difícil volverla a recuperar, pero aun así debemos mantener la esperanza, la felicidad vive dentro de nosotros, a veces solo necesitamos que alguien nos ayude a encontrarla, esta historia ocurrió siglos atrás, es la historia de cómo dos trolls descubrieron que la felicidad y el amor pueden lograr grandes cambios, en el Reino del bosque misterioso vivía un joven príncipe troll- Cooper, Diamantino y Arroyin se posicionaron detrás de una pantalla blanca y sacaron siluetas para representar lo que Grandulon decía. -su piel era de un verde azulado, sus ojos azul como el cielo, cualquiera pensaría que nada podría hacerlo infeliz… que equivocados estaban, el dolor de perder a alguien que es importante en tu vida te deja un vacío, su padre era un gran Rey, gobernaba con mano firme y justa, pero de pronto un día una criatura desconocida ataco el reino, era una especie de lobo salvaje, se infiltro en el reino destruyendo todo a su paso, lamentablemente la única vida que se perdió aquel día fue la del Rey, la Reina estaba desconsolada pero fue fuerte por su pequeño, lo que muy pocos sabían era que aquella criatura que había atacado no era otro que el joven principie, ya que había nacido con una maldición, cada 5 años se convertía en aquella bestia que arrasaba con todo a su paso, dicha maldición solo se podría romper cuando el joven príncipe sentir el verdadero amor, lo sé, se preguntaran ¿acaso no amaba a sus padres? Claro que lo hacía, pero no era suficiente, los reyes se preocupaban poco por el niño, lo que en verdad sentían era miedo de la criatura que en el vivían, pero aun así no tuvieron sangre fría para deshacerse de su pequeño, en cambio pasaron años tratando de buscar una solución descuidando lo que de verdad importaba, cuando el joven cumplió 10 años la reina murió de la misma forma que el rey, pues no permitían que guardias o cualquier otra persona se acercara para herir al pequeño príncipe, dicha maldición se alimentaba de culpa y de soledad, por más que el pequeño trataba de luchar contra ella tarde o temprano la bestia pasaba a tomar el control de sus acciones, tales sentimientos se vieron reflejados en su físico, su brillante piel cambio a una gris y su colorido cabello a negro, lo único que se mantenía intacto eran sus ojos azules, los aldeanos temerosos por aquella bestia abandonaron el reino y se esparcieron por toda la región, pasaron tres años y cerca de ahí se formo un nuevo reino que al enterarse de los rumores decidieron construir su hogar protegidos de grandes murallas para mantenerse a salvo, y aquella historia se convirtió solo en un rumor local.- Las luces se apagaron y al lado de Grandulón apareció Chiquilina mientras el telón se levantaba y mostraba un hermoso castillo dentro de unas murallas.

-En el nuevo reino vivía un Rey con su hija de 19 años llamada Poppy, era una joven intrépida y curiosa por conocer el mundo exterior…

-¿Conservaron sus nombre reales?- Grisel se había acercado a Bridget para hacerle esa pregunta.

-Dijeron que así sería más fácil identificarlos.

-OH que buena idea.- Ambos bertenos dejaron su conversación para seguir al pendiente de la obra.

-La joven princesa escapo un día de casa para conocer el bosque, pues le habían dicho que en aquella zona crecían las más bellas flores de todo el mundo, y como amante de la flora decidió emprender su viaje para admirar dicha belleza, nadie noto el cómo salió, pues hace años atrás había encontrado un pasadizo secreto que le permitía salir fuera del muro.- De una pequeña puerta que estaba a un lado de la pared Poppy salió vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul mientras miraba a todos los lados para asegurarse que nadie la viera.

-Hoy será un gran día.- La princesa sonrió mientras caminaba directo hacia el bosque.

-La princesa se introdujo en lo profundo del bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles, pero a pesar de que la situación no pintaba bien ella mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro.- Chiquilina miro hacia Grandulón para que siguiera narrando.

-Con lo que la princesa no contaba fue que se había metido en el territorio de aquella bestia salvaje, miraba alrededor, a pesar de que muy poca luz entraba al lugar ella se quedo admirando los hermosos arboles tan altos que casi tocaban el cielo, su vista se poso en las flores de diferentes tipos que ahí florecían, tan entretenida estaba que no noto que uno de sus pies estaba por pisar una trampa, pero antes de que algo pudiera pasar sintió como alguien la jalaba de la muñeca y la aprisionaba en un árbol.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La princesa abrió los ojos y analizo al troll que tenía enfrente, no era como todos los trolls que había visto, el tenia el cabello negro como la noche y su piel era de un tono gris, lo que más llamo su atención fueron ese par de ojos azules tan misteriosos.- Grandulón junto sus manos para después cederle la narración a Chiquilina.

-El troll gris tenía el ceño fruncido y veía a la princesa con cierto enojo, ella por su parte seguía perdida en sus bellos ojos, el vestía una camisa blanca sencilla con pantalones color marrón y en sus hombros tenía una capa de hojas verdes como el bosque.

-Este no es lugar para alguien como tú regresa por donde viniste.- Sin más se separo de ella y se dio la vuelta.

-Pero no sé donde estoy, creo que me perdí, ¿Qué gracioso no?- El troll se dio la vuelta.

-Claro que no es gracioso, si te perdiste y no sabes sobrevivir morirás en un ambiente hostil, ¿tan siquiera sabes conseguir agua? ¿Alimento? ¿Sabes cómo guiarte con las estrellas? No lo creo.

-¿Y tu si? Lo supongo, ya que pareces saber mucho. 

-La princesa rosada solo sonreía mientras sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda, le causaba curiosidad este troll que se encontró, nunca creyó que alguien viviera en el bosque, el por su parte quería salir del lugar, hace años que había olvidado como interactuar con alguien más, vivía sumido en su soledad y así estaba bien.

-Sera mejor que te vayas, no es seguro que estés cerca de mi

-¿Por qué?

-Soy un peligro.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia 

-¿Por qué?

-Deja de preguntar lo mismo.

-¿Tu eres el troll de la leyenda?

-El quedo mudo ante aquella declaración, simplemente mantuvo su mejor cara seria y camino alrededor de la princesa quien lo miraba curiosa.

-Que, si lo soy, deberías alejarte, supongo que has escuchado lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-A veces lo que dice la gente o está escrito en los libros no es verdad, eso está basado en la opinión de alguien más, no puedo juzgarte si no te conozco, además no creo que seas malo, sino fuera por ti no tendría mis dos pies justo ahora.- Chiquilina tomo un vaso de agua que estaba cerca y el troll azul lo tomo como señal para continuar.

-Las palabras de la princesa Poppy se grabaron en su mente, estaba acostumbrado a que le tuvieran miedo y a que las personas salieran huyendo cuando lo veían, así que ahí estaba el, escuchando las palabras de una completa extraña que no paraba de sonreír.

-¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

-De ti no, más bien es curiosidad, nunca había visto a un troll de piel gris, no se por qué tanto alboroto por ello, yo no le veo nada de malo, te sienta bien, aunque te verías mejor de colores brillantes.- La princesa se acerco y tomo las mejillas del troll entre sus manos mientras lo analizaba.

-Oye suéltame.- El aparto las manos de ella de su cara.

-Me llamo Poppy ¿y tú?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- Se cruzo de brazos mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Vamos debes tener un nombre, no quiero llamarte troll gris, aunque el troll del bosque te quedaría bien.

-Ramón

-Es un gran nombre, yo me llamo Poppy.- La joven junto ambas manos, emocionada por al fin descubrir cómo se llamaba aquel troll misterioso.

-Ambos caminaron por el bosque de regreso a las murallas del reino de Poppy, hablaban de todo y nada, cosas triviales como color favorito, que les gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, Ramón quería irse, salir corriendo de ahí, pero algo se lo impedía, no sabía con certeza que era, pero una fuerza mayor lo mantenía al lado de la princesa parlanchina, permitiéndose después de mucho tiempo algo que se le había negado, “Compañía”, llegaron a su destino y Poppy se despidió de Ramón dándole un beso en la mejilla. Al día siguiente la princesa se despertó mas sonriente que nunca, nadie había notado su escape por lo cual volvió a hacerlo para ver una vez más a su amigo, caminaba por el bosque atenta a cualquier ruido, pues quería sorprenderlo pero la sorprendida fue ella.

-¿Otra vez tu?

-Oye me asustaste y si, vine a verte.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?

-Quiero conocerte mejor.

-Pierdes tu tiempo

-Claro que no, cuando eres princesa no te dejan participar mucho en las decisiones de tu pueblo.- La princesa bajo la mirada, si bien era amada por todos y respetada siempre quedaba rezagada en los temas políticos y administrativos, pensaban que solo era una cara bonita, una princesa débil que no sabría cómo manejar su reino.

-¿Eres una princesa?- El alzo una ceja enseñas de duda.

-Lo siento, se suponía que no deberías saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

-En mi reino todos me aman, pero estoy segura que la mayoría lo hace solo porque soy de la realiza, no importa cuánto quiera demostrar que puedo hacerlo, mis ideas no terminan siempre bien.

-Claro como la idea de venir a buscarme otra vez sabiendo que es peligroso.

-Sabes, a pesar de que termine todo mal, me gusta correr el riesgo, al menos no podrán decir que no lo intente.- La mirada del troll gris se suavizo ante aquellas palabras.

-Eres una tonta.

\- No te libraras de mi tan fácil, y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Yo estaba haciendo cosas importantes.- El le mostro una pequeña bolsa que tenia la cual estaba llena de moras.

-Oh moras.- Sin permiso alguno tomo varias para llevárselas a la boca.

-No dije que podías agarrar.

-Pero tampoco dijiste que no.

-Al pasar el tiempo ambos se hicieron más cercanos, todos los días ella lo visitaba en el bosque, y el simplemente permitía aquello, pero desafortunadamente casi al año de su amistad su padre se entero de sus salidas al bosque.

-¿Sabes lo peligroso que es ir a ese lugar?

-Pero no hay peligro, solo son rumores sin sentido.

-Claro que todo es verdad, eres mi hija, mi niña, ya tienes 20 años y cuando cumplas 21 tendrás que casarte con un príncipe para poder gobernar y…

-Espera ¿casarme? Padre yo puedo gobernar sola, si tan siquiera me dieras la oportunidad…

-Silencio, debes obedecer a las antiguas tradiciones que nos rigen, sé que puedo ser duro pero lo hago por tu bien.

-Se mas de lo que tú crees.- Salió corriendo del salón ante la mirada de su padre y de algunos guardias, fue a su habitación y en vez de llorar como cualquier damisela ella empezó a arrojar las almohadas de su cama y a tirar cualquier objeto que se cruzara en su camino.

-Si tan solo me diera una oportunidad le demostraría que… argg- Se dejo caer en su cama para gritar de frustración, cuando dejo de hacerlo escucho como si pequeñas piedras impactaran en su ventana, al abrirla se llevo la mejor sorpresa de su vida, ahí abajo estaba su amigo gruñón que con el tiempo se abrió a ella, siempre la acompañaba hasta el límite del bosque, nunca creyó que lo vería tan cerca de su reino, por suerte su habitación estaba en una torre no muy alta y cerca de ella estaba la muralla, desde donde el aventaba las piedras, sonriente salto de su balcón a los brazos de él, quien la atrapo antes de que se lastimara.

-Siempre haces cosas sin pensar

-Pero solo cuando estas cerca para ayudarme.

-Bien vamos

-¿Esperaste mucho? Sé que es el aniversario del día en que nos conocimos y que por mi accediste a celebrarlo, lamento que se arruinara.

-A decir verdad creí que algún depredador te había comido, vine para asegurarme de que al menos seguías viva y me encontré con la sorpresa de tus gritos.

-¿Hasta acá se oyeron?

-Esperaba encontrarme con pequeños sollozos no gritos de un alma en pena

-Ella lo golpeo juguetonamente en el brazo y ambos bajaron de la muralla con dirección al bosque, iban en completo silencio y al llegar a una especie de cortina de hojas, él le pidió que cerrara los ojos y la guio por el lugar, al abrir los ojos quedo fascinada, era un claro con un pequeño lago y en las ramas de los arboles había luciérnagas iluminando el lugar ya que se les había hecho de noche.

-Bien hay todo lo que dijiste que se necesitaba en una fiesta comida- Señalo a los diversos frutos del bosque que había en una canasta encima de una manta. –Bebida- Ahora señalaba hacia unas botellas que contenían jugo de diversos sabores. –Y música- Se acerco a un aparato que era una especie de tocadiscos. –Nunca antes había celebrado algo y si lo hice no lo recuerdo.- Grandulón limpio el sudor de su frente y Chiquilina continúo.

-La princesa Poppy sonreía de una manera amable, tomo una de sus manos y lo guio hasta donde se encontraban aquellas cosas, ambos se sentaron y empezaron a comer al mismo tiempo que conversaban. 

-Nunca has estado en un baile ¿es enserio?

-Oye me la pasaba en el bosque ¿Qué esperabas?

-Bien, solucionaremos eso ahora.- La princesa se puso de pie y se dirigió al tocadiscos y puso una melodía, volvió con él y le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Dj tomo eso como su señal y reprodujo una melodía que se escucho en todo el salón. 

-Lo que más me gusta de ser princesa son esos bailes, la música mezclada con los pasos, es algo casi mágico.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo.

-Oh vamos, tu Ramón el que sabe de todo no sabe bailar, al menos inténtalo.

-El troll gris tomo aquello como un reto y acepto su mano para ponerse de pie, ella no lo soltó de la mano, al contrario se acerco mas a él y con su mano libre guio la de el hacia su cintura, mientras ella posaba la suya en el hombro de el, empezaron a dar pequeños pasos alrededor de ese bello lugar, la princesa lo guiaba en aquella danza, el parecía acostumbrarse al ritmo y dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se reflejara en su rostro para después volver a su habitual gesto serio, eso no había pasado desapercibido para la princesa que sonrió ante aquello, danzaban a la luz de la luna y de las pequeñas luciérnagas, el la tomo de la cintura y la elevo en el aire para dar una vuelta con ella y después bajarla con delicadeza y seguir bailando, Poppy no dejaba de reír y para el troll gris la risa de ella era la mejor música, se separo de ella y tomo una de sus manos para hacerla girar y después atraerla una vez más a el, ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho inhalando el aroma que de el emanaba, en respuesta el agarre en su cintura se volvió mas fuerte, como se fuera a alejar y no quisiera perderla, el apoyo su cabeza en la de ella, la princesa estaba más que feliz, desde hace algunos meses se dio cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad por el troll misterioso del bosque, amaba todo de el, sabía que todos estaban equivocados al respecto, no era el monstro que todos creían, lo amaba con locura y si el se lo pedía ella iría hasta el fin del mundo con el, ella lo abrazo del cuello y siguieron danzando, la princesa noto que el agarre de su cintura cada vez se hacía más fuerte hasta el punto en que la lastimaban, alzo su mirada y lo que vio la dejo paralizada, Ramón tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que de su boca le salían colmillos, respiraba con dificultad y cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo decir una palabra.

-Huye

-La princesa ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba, el estaba bajo los efectos de su maldición, el la soltó para que pudiera correr y se alejo de ella, pero la joven no se iba, solo se acercaba mas a él.

-¿Estás bien?

-El troll gris para nada estaba bien, era un completo idiota, como pudo olvidar que el día en que conoció a esa hermosa princesa era el mismo día de su cumpleaños, justo hoy cumplía 25 lo que significaba que una vez más seria victima de la cruel maldición, debió haberse quedado encerrado en su castillo, le había funcionado los últimos dos años y ahora por su completa estupidez podía dañar lo que más quería.

Poppy se acercaba lentamente a Ramón, sabía lo que seguía en la obra y por ello no le gustaba, vio como el troll tomaba un cuchillo de utilería para representar lo que a continuación vendría, respiro hondo antes de seguir con su papel.

-Ramón ¿Qué tienes?

-Vete, la maldición, me transformare

-No voy a dejarte solo.

-La princesa se acerco más a su compañero y lo abrazo por la espalda, mas no contaba que este la tomara de las muñecas y la acostara en el piso y se posicionara encima de ella, sus ojos cambian de un azul a un rojo, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo.

-Te dije que te fueras no quiero lastimarte

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, simplemente no quiero

-Entonces no lo hagas.

-Ramón la veía confundido, ella no entendía que cuando la bestia despertaba tomaba el control y no había nada que él pudiera ser, empezaba a crecerle pelo por todo su cuerpo, acerco sus dientes afilados a la cara de ella, quien con lagrimas en los ojos…

-Lucha

-Su mundo se detuvo, no sabía que era ese sentimiento de calidez que se albergaba en su pecho, el la amaba y por ello no se perdonaría el hacerle daño.

-Tú eres el que tiene el control, no te sumerjas en la oscuridad, permíteme ser tu luz.

-Sus ojos volvieron al azul característico y sus colmillos se contrajeron al igual que el pelo, descanso su frente con la de ella.

-Te amo

-Las palabras que salieron de la boca de la princesa lo golpearon en el interior, un brillo recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de su cabello.

Poppy estaba confundida, ese no era el final que había leído, no sabía qué hacer a continuación, escucho como los bertenos gritaban una y otra vez “trolls” lo próximo que supo o más bien sintió fue que Ramón la estaba besando en los labios, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Lo hacía porque quería? ¿Por el calor del momento? ¿O simplemente para darle más emoción a la obra? Mil preguntas estaban en su mente, estaba helada, por ello no correspondió el beso, en vez de ello lagrimas salían de sus ojos, al separarse vio la cara de decepción de Ramón y ahí lo entendió, la había besado porque realmente lo deseaba, ambos se miraban con duda la voz de Grandulón los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Después de eso la maldición se rompió y vivieron felices por siempre el fin  
Rápidamente el telón se bajo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ambos aun seguían en shock, Ramón fue el primero en reaccionar y salió corriendo del lugar.


	18. Aceptando el amor

Poppy salió detrás de Ramón, no le importo las miradas de sus amigos, ni siquiera les hizo casa cuando le hablaron, ella seguía corriendo en la dirección donde lo vio alejarse, a lo lejos podía ver su silueta, desesperada por perderlo de vista le grito.

-RAMON, ESPERAAAA

Por su parte el troll acelero mas el paso, quería estar solo, había dicho que confesaría lo que sentía, pero al verla llorar su mundo se derrumbo, no quería ser egoísta ¿Qué tal si ella solo lo veía como amigo? Nunca debió dejarse influenciar por los comentarios de Nube, siguió corriendo hasta adentrarse al bosque, Poppy por su parte el verlo que se alejaba corrió a todo lo que sus pies le daban, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho pero tenía que alcanzarlo, ya habían entrado al bosque, si permitía que se alejara lo perdería por quien sabe cuánto, uso su cabello para impulsarse y de un salto llego donde estaba el, pero no calculo bien y termino por lastimarse el tobillo, la buena notica es que lo había alcanzado, se posiciono arriba de él y tomo sus muñecas y las alzo por arriba de su cabeza, ambos respiraban con dificultad, cuando sus miradas se encontraron el trato de desviar la mirada pero rápidamente dijo lo que tenía que decir.

-TE AMO

El la miro asombrado, seguramente había escuchado mal, al parecer ella noto eso y una vez más lo dijo.

-TE AMO, TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO

Lagrimas resbalaban por sus adorables mejillas, las cuales estaban algo rojizas, no sabía si era por haber corrido, porque estaba llorando o simplemente por lo que dijo, una sensación de alegría invadió todo su ser y si eso no fuera suficiente ella lo soltó, tomo sus rostro entre sus manos mientras lo miraba de forma cariñosa, pego su frente con la de el.

-De verdad lo hago

Lentamente la reina cerró los ojos y acabo con la distancia entre ellos, Ramón no podía creer que todo eso fuera real, correspondió el beso con más ganas, abriendo la boca e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, pensó que se asustaría, que se alejaría pero en cambio correspondió de la misma manera, se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Yo también te amo, es solo que, tenía miedo al rechazo, no me sentía preparado para lidiar con eso.

-Esto debe ser una locura ¿Tu tenias miedo a que te rechazara? Ramón yo tenía miedo que tú me rechazaras a mí.

-Alto ¿qué?

-Ramón eres el troll mas listo, guapo humilde y generoso que he conocido, por todos los cielos eres un superviviente eres tan genial sabes hacer muchas cosas cantas como los ángeles siempre estás preparado y sueles tener razón en casi todo, eres un líder por naturaleza y yo solamente soy una princesa que aun no se acostumbra a ser reina, creí no estar a tu altura lo único en lo que soy realmente buena es en hacer libros de recortes, creí que no querías compartir tu vida con alguien infantil, esto es tan frustrante ni yo sé desde cuando me comenzaste a gustar pero te aseguro que fue mucho antes de que tuviéramos esa aventura con los bertenos, eras tan misterioso y serio, quería negarlo y hacerme la idea que solo buscaba tu amistad pero en serio tenias que ser tan tu, poco a poco fui descubriendo que eras más que un troll gruñón creo que por eso me empeñaba mas cada día en invitarte a las fiestas, quería conocer tu verdadero tu, y aun sigo descubriendo cosas maravillosas de ti, Ramón simplemente eres increíble y yo suelo ser tan infantil y se cómo te sientes todo este tiempo nos hemos amado y ninguno dijo nada por miedo y gracias a eso perdimos tiempo pero escucha.- Poppy tomo a Ramón de su camisa y lo jalo hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. –No pienso perder más tiempo porque ahora que se que me amas no pienso dejarte ir.- Poppy cerró el espacio entre ellos, Ramón tenía los ojos abiertos y estos reflejaban sorpresa, a los pocos segundos los cerro disfrutando de ese beso.

Era increíble todo lo que ella había dicho sobre el, ahora se sentía como un tonto, debió decírselo desde hace tiempo, pero los hubiera no existe, lo que importaba era que ahora estaban juntos, se levanto un poco del suelo para quedar sentado con Poppy encima de él, pero sin romper el beso, llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella, mientras la reina se aferraba a su cuello, estaba tan entretenido en esa hermosa labor de degustar sus labios que le tomo por sorpresa cuando ella mordió su labio inferior, se separo y la miro algo indignado, ella simplemente comenzó a reír, esa risa era la música más hermosa que había escuchado, quería decirle muchas cosas pero no sabía por dónde empezar, así que hizo lo que mejor saben hacer los trolls, comenzó a cantar.

La tomo de las manos mientras la miraba directo a los ojos

-Yo me siento al fin feliz, la tristeza no es para mí y que me importa lo que viví, si me regalan el futuro no lo quiero sin ti, ¡ay! No me digas no, si escondes algo dámelo- Tomo su rostro en sus manos mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas y ella se recargaba mas ante su toque. –Por que llego la hora de estar conmigo, pues el destino así lo escribió ohhh.- Poppy se unió a él en la canción.

-Si es amor abrázame con ganas, si no lo es, tal vez será mañana, estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz, lo mejor de mi vida eres tú.

-Me voy de fiesta si quieres ir

-Quiero ir

-De Buenos Aires hasta Madrid

-¡Ay! Ole 

-y sin dormirnos acabar con Paris.- Ambos cantaron la siguiente parte

-Te juro que jamás te vas a arrepentir, ¡ay! No me digas no, si escondes algo dámelo, por que llego la hora de estar conmigo, pues el destino así lo escribió ohhh, Si es amor abrázame con ganas, si no lo es, tal vez será mañana, estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz, lo mejor de mi vida eres tú.

El beso su frente mientas acariciaba su cabello, su peinado se había deshecho desde que comenzó a correr, ella lo abrazo del cuello con sus brazos y también con sus piernas, se aferraba a Ramón como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara de ella, el troll superviviente acariciaba su espalda lentamente con pequeñas caricias, se acurruco en su cuello e inhalo la fragancia de ella inundando sus fosas nasales, amaba absolutamente todo de ella.

-¿Guardabas mis invitaciones porque me amabas?.- La pregunta lo sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió antes de contestarle.

-Si, como dije, era lindo pensar que le importaba a alguien.

-¿Desde cuándo me amas?

-No me di cuenta cuando empecé a hacerlo, y cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde para sacarte de mi mente y corazón.

-Awww.- Poppy comenzó a besar todo su rostro, desde su nariz, sus mejillas su frente incluso sus ojos para finalmente darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Cuántas veces nos hemos besado ya?

-No lo sé, perdí la cuenta después del cuarto beso, el primero yo te lo di.

-Eras una loca posesiva, pero debo confesar que yo te robe uno ese dia.

-Lo sabía, bueno lo sospechaba, tenía un vago recuerdo pero no estaba segura de que fuera real.

-Si bueno, tenías a Gary e hice lo que cualquier padre haría, sacrificarse por su hijo.

-Si claro, sufriste por besarme.

-No, fue lo mejor que he probado..- La mejillas de Poppy se tornaron rojas y desvió la mirada algo apenada, el la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a que lo mirara. –Mi vida estaba vacía y sumergida en oscuridad pero solo tu sonrisa lleno mi alma de un nuevo sentimiento y sin darme cuenta te convertiste en la luz de mi camino.- Poppy soltó un suspiro soñador antes de volver a abrazarlo.

Ramón se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para que se parara, pero al momento de levantarse un dolor en su tobillo la hizo caer, por fortuna el troll la había tomado de la cintura antes de que se hiciera daño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si es solo algo sin importancia.- Antes que pudiera decir algo mas el ya la estaba cargando estilo nupcial, Poppy simplemente se acurruco mas en sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Debemos volver, salimos corriendo sin decir nada, deben estar preocupados.- No caminaron mucha antes de encontrarse con el Snack Pack junto con la pareja de Bertenos.

-Poppy ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso?.- Bridget se arrodillo para ver mejor a su amiga.

-Estoy bien, yo solo tropecé.

-Chicos de verdad lo siento la obra no terminaba así ¿Qué paso?

-Espera ¿Cómo que no terminaba así? Mi copia decía que terminaba con un beso.- Poppy lo miro algo angustiada y él lo noto. –Si no hubiera querido besarte simplemente no lo hubiera hecho.- La reina sonrió y delante de todos le robo un beso, los espectadores estaban con la boca abierta pues no sabían de que se habían perdido.

-Mi copia decía que era un final trágico.- La reina rompió el silencio que se había creado.

-No, terminaba con un abrazo, porque era el fin de la soledad.- Grandulón explico mientras miraba a todos sus amigos.

Entonces algo hizo click en la mente de la pareja, Poppy mirando a Arroyin y Ramon a Tipo Nube que había ido a ver la obra.

-Arroyin ¿algo que quieras decir?.- Antes de que el mencionado tomara la palabra Nube lo interrumpió.

-Si bueno yo solo tengo algo que decir… FUE SU IDEA.- Señalo a Arroyin para esconderse detrás de Cooper, el troll gurú estaba algo nervioso, respiro hondo antes de dar su explicación.

-Por favor todos veíamos lo obvio menos ustedes, solo les di un empujón y funciono, contéstenme algo ¿les gusto el beso sí o no?- Ambos desviaron la mirada.- Creo que eso responde mi pregunta, así que como todo salió bien…

-Alto, debes disculparte, me engañaste a mí, a todos y cambiaste la obra de Grandulón.

-Para ser sincero me gusto mas esta versión.- Cooper le susurro a Diamantino quien solo asintió.

-Está bien, lo sien…- antes de que terminara la frase Ramón lo detuvo.

-Alto, que sea cantando.- Arroyin puso una cara seria, al parecer alguien buscaba venganza, suspiro antes de comenzar a cantar.

-Vengo a pedir perdón, pues me porte muy mal, si quise hacerlo, debí entenderlo que se iban a besar, como sol en el cielo su amor brilla con gran plenitud, comprensivo, humilde, valiente y hermoso es su amoooor…

-Basta.- Ambos troll habían gritado al mismo tiempo, sus caras estaban sonrojadas y Poppy se escondió en el pecho de Ramón.

-Bueno Arroyin creo que todos ya te perdonamos verdad Grandulón.- Diamantino se acerco a su amigo y le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-Muy cierto

-Entonces que esperamos, vamos a festejar.- Dj empezó a tocar música arriba de su insecto y todo el snack pack e incluso Grisel y Bridget comenzaron a cantar.

-Disfrutar, van a despertar abrazados, al amar la fiesta está empezando, todos juntos, ustedes dos, el pelo suelto brilla el amor, tienen lo que quieren hoy, el pelo suelto triunfo el corazón, lo que son vamos a celebrar y lo malo atrás dejar, en armonía estarán bésense yaa- Todo el snack pack incluso habían hecho una coreografía y ellos estaban en medio de un corazón que habían creado con sus cabelleras. Rápidamente se alejaron y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al salón de la obra donde una fiesta se llevaba a cabo, dejando a la pareja algo de espacio, Arroyin caminaba despacio y no sintió cuando Ramón aun con Poppy en brazos lo alcanzo.

-Tu y yo no nos llevamos bien, no soporto tu personalidad, pero gracias por darnos el empujón que necesitábamos.

Arroyin estaba en shock, le estaba agradeciendo, a él, ¿Ramón? Sin darle tiempo a contestar se alejo, solo vio como Poppy alzaba su pulgar en su dirección, era una forma de decir que todo estaba bien, sonrió al ver a la pareja alejarse, por fin había hecho algo bueno con Ramón y sentía que ese círculo al fin se cerraba.

-El plan salió a la perfección.- Tipo Nube se acerco a Arroyin, el simplemente rodo los ojos, lo había abandonado en el peor de los momentos, pero estaba bien, todo había salido de maravilla, Villa Troll tendría un gran Rey.


	19. De citas a propuestas

Ambos estaban nerviosos, era su primera cita como pareja, después de confesar lo que sentían y por supuesto que Poppy descansara por lo de su tobillo tiempo en que Ramón siempre estuvo con ella, al fin habían podido salir como una pareja normal, claro si con normal se referían a que Poppy fue quien lo invito a salir en primer lugar, no tenía nada en contra de ello, solo que esa hermosa troll rosada estaba aplastando su ego, Poppy dos Ramón cero, debía cambiar el marcador, estaban en el club de Dj pero esta noche era de baile, las batallas de cumplidos eran los viernes y ahora era sábado, Poppy se removió en su lugar algo incomoda y no era por Ramón, más bien lo que la ponía nerviosa era la mirada de todos sus amigos, Dj estaba en un rincón del escenario poniendo música, a su lado estaba Arroyin con sus tambores y Diamantino con una guitarra, también Fosberto participaba con su Kazo, Chiquilina llevaba platos con comida a las mesas que habían puesto, mientras tanto Grandulón y Cooper estaban en la cocina, Satín y Seda eran las más obvias, los otros al menos pretendían hacer algo, ellas se sentaron en una mesa alejada pero que tenía una buena vista de ellos dos, Ambos vestían elegante, Ramón tenia puesto un traje negro con una corbata de moño rojo y Poppy un vestido color rojo descubierto de la espalda.

-Esto es incomodo.- El troll azulado se tapaba la cara con la carta del menú.

-A la próxima no les diré a dónde iremos.- La reina imito su acción.

-Su orden madame, caballero.- Chiquilina dejo una malteada con dos popotes que formaban un corazón.

-Nosotros no pedimos esto.- Ramón señalo a la malteada.

-Cortesía de la casa.- Chiquilina se encogió de hombros y se fue mientras sonreía, la pareja se veía confundida, no fue hasta que echaron un vistazo a la cocina y observaron como Grandulón y Cooper se escondían.

-Bueno no podemos tirarla.- Ramón opto por la acción más razonable.

-Me pregunto de que sabor será, que sea de Vainilla

-Oye ¿Por qué de vainilla? Prefiero el chocolate.

-Bueno no lo sabremos hasta que la probemos.- Cada quien se acerco a un popote y degustaron la bebida, al terminar de ingerir el liquido ambos sonrieron.

-Fresa, debo admitir que lo pensaron muy bien.- La reina volvió a mirar donde estaban sus amigos.

-Cierto no complacieron a ninguno, no queremos pelear sobre que sabor es mejor, aunque el chocolate sea mejor.

-La vainilla también tiene su encanto, pero tienes razón, no quiero recordar nuestra primera cita con una pelea.

-Adoro cuando admites que tengo razón.- Poppy apoyo sus codos en la mesa mientras se acercaba más a Ramón.

-No te acostumbres, no siempre lo hare.- Ambos comenzaron a reír, La troll rosada empezó a jugar con un mechón de cabello de su flequillo mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿Qué tienes?- Ramón tomo una de sus manos para acariciarla.

-Es que aun no puedo creer que esto sea real, tu yo, al fin juntos, me parece un sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar.

-Te entiendo, yo me siento igual.

-Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿cierto?

-Me hubiera gustado que fuera antes, pero estoy feliz con lo que tengo ahora.- El troll superviviente volvió a beber de la malteada.

-Si hubiera sido antes ¿crees que ya tendríamos hijos?- Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, motivo por el cual casi escupía el liquido que tria en la boca.

-Bueno, tal vez no lo sé, Poppy deja de hacer ese tipo de preguntas.- La troll miro que estaba algo sonrojado, lo cual le causo ternura y decidió molestarlo un poco más.

-Te imaginas como serian, ¿sacarían tus ojos o los míos? ¿De qué color seria su piel? ¿Y su cabello?

-Poppy Basta

-¿No quieres tener hijos?

-Por todos los cielos Poppy, siii te quiero como la madre de mis hijos.

-Awwww eres tan tierno cuando te lo propones.

-Pero aun es muy pronto.

-Ok hablaremos de ello en su momento.- Ambos miraron a la pista de baile donde comenzó a sonar la música de un tango.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Seguro que puedes seguirme el paso.

-Querida Poppy.- Se puso de pie y la tomo de la mano. –El tango es mi especialidad.- Ella sonrió complacida y acepto la invitación.

La reina estaba fascinada, nunca creyó que su ahora novio fuera tan habilidoso en ese tipo de baile, agradecía el ser tan flexible y que él la cuidara en todo momento, de o ser así sentía que se habría roto desde hace tiempo, durante el baile no pudo dejar de tener una sensación de cosquilleo en su estomago y es que Ramón la miraba diferente, tenía una mirada misteriosa, varonil e incluso podría decir que sexy, su mente estaba en blanco solo había una cosa que quería y la tomo.

-Awwwww.- Todo el snack pack había llegado y les tomo una foto justo en el momento en que Poppy lo beso, sin duda sería un gran recuerdo de su primera cita.

Los meses habían pasado con rapidez, siete para ser exactos, siete meses d tener una relación estable con Poppy, las peleas no pasaban mas allá de que fuera una típica competencia, ambos eran competitivos, lo que hacía divertida su relación, pero Ramón sentía que ya era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso.

-QUE LE PEDIRAS ¿Qué?- Ramón tapo la boca de Arroyin con su mano.

-No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte dicho.

-Si lo siento es solo que, wow, enserio y ¿porque me lo dices a mi?

-Si se lo digo a alguien más del Snack pack ya seria noticia publica y arruinarían la sorpresa, solo les diré que es una sorpresa para Poppy, solo tú sabes el verdadero motivo y Nube.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-Vio el anillo

-Entiendo

-También creo que Grisel

-¿Grisel?

-Le pedí un consejo de cómo se lo propuso a Bridget pero no creo que haya captado mis verdaderas intenciones.

-Bien estoy dentro, cuéntame todo el plan.

-Es sencillo haremos una fiesta en honor a la Reina, pasa desapercibido, todo mundo la adora, así que no levantara sospechas, cuando quieran empezar la fiesta apagaras las luces y entrare yo, quiero que te encargues de ponerlo en un pastelillo algo especial y se lo entregues en cuanto esté a punto de terminar la canción.

-Es un plan romántico, cuenta conmigo.

Esa misma noche la Reina asistió a la fiesta que era su honor, no le querían dar detalles de quien la había organizado, pero solo basto con peguntar una y otra vez a sus amigos, hasta que al final confesaron que Ramón había planeado todo, era un tonto al que amaba, no podía dejar de amarlo cada día más, esta vez usaba un vestido azul que llegaba hasta sus pies, la parte de arriba tenia forma de corazón y una perla en medio del escote, la falda tenía un encaje blanco y usaba una diadema de perlas blancas, al llegar al lugar de la fiesta se encontró con Arroyin quien hizo que todos les dieran espacio, le ofreció su mano y la guio hasta sentarla en un hongo cerca del escenario, de inmediato las luces se apagaron, el troll purpura tenia a Gary detrás de el, esa era la señal para que Ramón actuara. La música comenzó a sonar y una luz ilumino una silueta en el escenario.

-Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza, haz alimentado el amor de mi alma, y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robo el aliento, que será de mi si no te tengoooo, Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire corazón vacio, estando en tus brazos solo a tu lado siento que respiro, no hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir, Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada me muero de frio, ay cuanto te amo si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos, hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir, me enamore de ti.  
Poppy estaba sin palabras y más aun cuando del cielo cayeron rosas de varios colores mientras una pequeña llovizna hacia acto de presencia, miro a su alrededor y vio a tipo Nube al lado de Arroyin quien sonreía, esa lluvia era cortesía de él y es que después de compartir su plan ambos sugirieron cosas realmente buenas que Ramón termino incluyendo en su plan original.

-Eres lo que mas yo quiero, lo que más soñaba, eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana, y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robo el aliento, que será de mi si no te tengoooo, Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire corazón vacio, estando en tus brazos solo a tu lado siento que respiro, no hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir, Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada me muero de frio, ay cuanto te amo si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos, hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir, me enamore de ti.  
Ramón atrapo una rosa azul con las orillas color rosa, se bajo del escenario y camino hacia Poppy, le dio la flor mientras seguía cantando.

-Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire corazón vacio, estando en tus brazos solo a tu lado siento que respiro, no hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir, Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada me muero de frio, ay cuanto te amo corazón salvaje pierdo los sentidos, hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir, si no estás conmigoooo me quedo vaciooo, no hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que fingir, me enamore de tiii, me enamore de tiii, me enamore de tiiii.  
Cuando la canción estaba por terminar Arroyin camino hacia la pareja y le dio a la Reina un hermoso pastelito, de tonos rosas y azules, lo que más llamo su atención fue que arriba de esta estaba una mini Poppy de pie y un mini Ramón hincado sosteniendo un anillo, un anillo que perfectamente podría caber en su dedo, sorprendida miro hacia su novio quien solo sonreía, tomo con delicadeza su mano y la beso para después tomar tomo el anillo y se hinco aun sosteniendo su mano, ya que con la otra ella agarraba su postre.

-Poppy creo que lo deje más que claro, pero debo preguntarte directamente ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
La mente de la reina estaba en otra parte, eso preocupo a Ramón, que tal si se había adelantado demasiado, el solo quería que no se repitiera lo mismo que cuando tardo en confesarle su amor.

-¿Poppy?

Todos esperaban su respuesta, ella simplemente dejo el pastel a un lado y de su cabello saco una tarjeta con su arte de recortes, la abrió enfrente de Ramón y de ella salió disparada un chorro de brillantina, se podía apreciar a una mini Poppy muy feliz sujetando un aro dorado y dentro de este un mini Ramón sonriendo, arriba de ellos aparecían las palabras “Cásate conmigo”

-Si quiero, es lo que más deseo, es solo que te me adelantaste.- La reina no pudo evitar que de sus ojos corrieran lagrimas de alegría, Ramón puso el anillo en su dedo y le ofreció su mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo, se abrazaron mientras los demás espectadores gritaban de emoción, unos incluso derramaron lagrimas como Grandulón y otros simplemente sacaron brillantina por el trasero, las chicas se acercaron para felicitar a Poppy y Ramón aprovecho para ir con cierto par que le había ayudado.

-Todo salió bien ¿no? Capitán no chócala

-Saben aun quiero pedirles otro favor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-El snack pack son mis amigos ahora pero siento que le dan más el lado a Poppy, ya saben por que pasan más tiempo con ella y son ruidosos, pero ustedes han estado de mi lado aun cuando los torturaba o era grosero, lo cual no cambiare si siguen con sus estúpidas bromas y me hacen enojar.

-¿Se supone que este es tu lado amable?- Tipo Nube pregunto mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla.

-Bueno por tu culpa me enferme como dos veces.- Arroyin se encogió de hombros. –Te lo debía por el pasado y oye no eres tan mal sujeto como imagine, creo que a ambos nos faltaba conocernos mejor.

-Si bueno, el punto es que, ya que me voy a casar deje pasar un pequeño detalle

-Escúpelo de que se trata, si es sobre la despedida de soltero yo conozco un buen lugar.- Tipo Nube golpeo a Arroyin ligeramente con su codo.

-Amigo mío deja que termine.

-¿Quisieran ser mis padrinos?

Ambos, troll y Nube se miraban incrédulos, acaso eso era real, gritaron un enorme sii mientras abrazaban al futuro Rey de los trolls. A la distancia Poppy sonreí a tal escena, Ramón seguía siendo Ramón, solo cambiaron sus colores y el hecho que decidió abrirse, no solo con ella, sino con los demás, miro su anillo en su dedo y lo beso con ternura, muy pronto podría llamar a ese trol “Su esposo” o en todo caso “Su Rey”.


	20. La primera de muchas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alerta lemon, también es el ultimo capitulo de este fic, de ahí le sigue otro de 8 capítulos llamado "Malos entendidos"

Todo marchaba a la perfección, la relación de Poppy y Ramón no podía ir mas bien, excepto por cierto tema que no habían conversado, si bien ya estaban comprometidos aun faltaba hablar sobre algo en especifico o más bien “hacer” Poppy estaba frustrada su trabajo como Reina últimamente la estaba consumiendo, ella solo quería estar a solas con Ramón un día entero y cuando tenían ambos la oportunidad ocurría que sus amigos los invitaban a una fiesta, adoraba a sus amigos pero había esperado mucho para estar con el troll de sus sueños y ahora que estaba con él, el tiempo no parecía alcanzarle, era un día soleado y hacía calor, lo cual no la ayudaba a tranquilizar el deseo que estaba en su interior, miro hacia la pequeña cabaña de salvavidas donde estaba el responsable de sus emociones, habían asistido a una fiesta en el lago pero conociendo lo precavido que era una vez que llegaron fue a instalarse a esa cabaña proclamándose el salvavidas, las risas de sus amigos llamaron su atención, miro donde se encontraban sus amigos, Satín y Seda estaban tomando el sol, al lado de ellas Dj se había dormido con los audífonos puestos, Arroyin estaba en una roca cercana meditando, Cooper y Diamantino hacían equipo contra Grandulón y Chiquilina jugando con una pelota mientras Fosberto hacia de árbitro, todos estaban felices, entretenidos en sus cosas, tan distraídos que si ella se fuera en ese mismo momento nadie lo notaria ¿cierto? Hecho un último vistazo a las actividades que hacían sus amigos mientras se mordía su dedo pulgar de la mano, una idea se había colado en su mente y no podía abandonarla, se puso de pie lentamente, nadie noto como se alejaba, caminaba en reversa para asegurarse de que ninguno notara su ausencia, cuando se alejo lo suficiente se acerco a la cabaña donde estaba Ramón recargado en la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa Poppy? ¿Algún problema? ¿Alguien necesita ayuda?

-Nada, tal vez y si.

-¿Quién?- El troll miro por encima del hombro de la reina para encontrar alguna señal de peligro.

-Yo.- Sin darle tiempo a responder lo arrastro al interior de la cabaña y cerró la puerta con seguro, por fortuna las ventanas estaban cerradas, sin perder más el tiempo se abalanzo encima de él para robarle un beso, provocando que cayera sentado al suelo. 

-Wow wow espera un segundo, no es el momento ni el lugar para…

-Es que entonces nunca será, llevo semanas queriendo esto y cuando por fin consigo un tiempo, algo nuevo surge, podemos aprovechar ahora, todos están entretenidos en lo suyo.

-Poppy no podemos.- Ramón trato de alejarla tomándola de los hombros

-Te necesito.- El troll miro a la Reina, sin duda se veía hermosa con ese traje de baño de dos piezas color azul, soltó un suspiro de resignación, el también quería aquello pero no se sentía a gusto con el lugar, bueno después de todo estaban encerrados, nadie podría entrar sin antes advertirles que alguien se acercaba, miro a su alrededor y su vista se poso en un sofá que estaba en la habitación, tomo a Poppy de la mano y la llevo donde se encontraba el mueble.

-Tú ganas, pero si alguien llegara a toca esa puerta nos detendremos.- Se acomodo en el sillón y sentó a la troll rosada a horcajadas encima de él.

-No te arrepentirás.- En los labios de la reina se formo una sonrisa traviesa mientras tomaba la camisa del troll y se la quitaba para aventarla hacia algún lugar de la habitación, comenzó por enredar sus dedos en la cabellera de él mientras mordía su oreja izquierda, lo que causo que el troll emitiera pequeños gruñidos. –mmm parece que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

-¿Eso crees? Esto apenas está iniciando.

La tomo de la nuca para besarla en los labios, su otra mano se perdió en la espalda de ella mientras deshacía el nudo que mantenía su bikini en su lugar, abandono su boca para ir a su cuello y besarlo con amor, dejando un recorrido de suaves besos, cuando la prenda finalmente cayó al suelo se tomo un momento para admirar su cuerpo, sin duda alguna ella era hermosa, ante la mirada de él, ella trato de cubrirse con sus brazos pero Ramón la detuvo tomándola de las muñecas, apartando las manos de ella que lo privaban de tan hermoso paisaje, se acerco a ella lentamente y en cuanto estuvo cerca de uno de sus montes beso su pezón para después morderlo, Poppy arqueo su espalda en respuesta por tal acción, su respiración se volvía pesada, sentía un hormigueo que venía de su entrepierna y también algo duro, sabía que era el miembro de su compañero, se mordió el labio inferior antes de comenzar a frotarse contra aquel bulto, las manos del trol superviviente tomaron posesión de su cintura y la acercaba mas a él, aun había demasiadas barreras, necesitaba sentirla más cerca, uno de sus dedos jugueteo con el listón de la parte baja del traje de baño, deshizo uno de los nudos y procedió con el otro, por su parte Poppy se alzo un poco para permitirle retirar la prenda a la vez que ella tomaba los pantalones cortos de Ramón y los tiraba hacia abajo, el troll uso sus piernas para terminar de sacarse la ultima prenda que los separaba de tenerse piel contra piel, volvió a la boca de la reina mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta cierto punto, ella estaba entretenida con el beso y acariciando su cabello así que le tomo por sorpresa cuando dos dedos se introdujeron en su interior provocando que se apartara de la boca de su compañero para dejar escapar gemido, volvió a repetir aquella acción y esta vez la troll arqueo su espalda.

-Ah ah, más, necesito mas, dentro de mí, ahora

-Como desee alteza.

La reina de los trolls se inclino hacia delante y mordió una de las orejas de su compañero mientras que con sus manos recorría todo su pecho y abdomen, el chaleco que usaba ocultaba muy bien ciertas cosas. Ramón la tomo de su cintura y la volteo, de espaldas a él, sus piernas estaban a cada lado de las suyas, la elevo un poco antes de introducirse lentamente en su interior, la troll rosada no podía evitar empujar mas para poder tener aquel miembro por completo dentro de su ser, cuando por fin se introdujo completamente dentro de ella, abandono su cintura y sus manos tomaron posesión de sus senos.

-Ah, vaya todo eso cabe en tus pantalones cortos.

-Podría decirlo o mejor aun podrías comenzar a moverte a tu gusto.

-Me gusta más la segunda opción.

La troll rosada comenzó a hacer movimientos oscilatorios lentamente, volviendo loco a su compañero, quien dejaba salir roncos gemidos a la vez que estrujaba más sus montes y mordía su cuello, Poppy solo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un fallido intento de contener sus gemidos de placer, ni ella misma supo cómo pero combino sus movimientos circulares al momento que contraía sus paredes internas aprisionando el miembro de Ramón y soltándolo después de cierto tiempo, Ramón abandono los montículos de la reina pues sus manos tenían un nuevo objetivo, tomo las piernas de Poppy y abrió mas su compas exponiendo su intimidad.

-Los siento

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que voy hacer

De un rápido movimiento salió de ella causando que la reina se desanimara pero ese sentimiento no duro mucho antes de que volviera a sentirse invadida pues el troll azulado entro en ella de golpe haciéndola gemir.

-Estas estrecha

-O tu amigo es demasiado grande

Ambos rieron por el comentario antes de continuar con lo suyo, Ramón empujaba su pelvis a un ritmo constante, entraba y salía de ella y cada vez las penetraciones eran más profundas, decidió darle mas placer a su compañera una de sus manos la abrazo de la cintura y la otra se abrió camino hacia la intimidad de la troll rosada, introdujo primero dos dedos dentro de su abertura y comenzó a masajear su clítoris, Poppy solo se retorció ante aquella intromisión generando más placer por los movimientos que hacía, ella llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza donde se sujeto de la cabellera de su compañero, dando pequeños tirones cada vez que los dedos de el invadían su ser, de repente ya no eran dos sino tres los dedos que jugaban en su interior, se sentían tan bien aquella sensación, nada podía ser más perfecto.

-Me vuelves loco

-Y tú a mí.

El troll busco los labios de su pareja mientras continuaba con su labor, sus dedos estaban mojados por la esencia de su reina, el estaba a punto de llegar a su límite y al parecer su amada también, dando una última estocada se vino en su interior, llenándola con su semilla hasta la última gota, mientras se besaban para reprimir los gritos de placer, la reina dejo caer sus brazos a los costados, se recargo en el pecho de su compañero, sus parpados comenzaban a sentirse cansados, Ramón la recostó en el sofá mientras él se hincaba en el otro extremo, la troll rosada yacía acostada en el sofá con las piernas ligeramente abiertas dejando a la vista su feminidad a los ojos de su amante el cual se relamió los labios, la tomo se los tobillos y separo mas sus piernas a la vez que se acercaba mas a aquella zona, de la cual escurría una sustancia viscosa.

-Parece que tendremos que limpiar este desastre.

Sin darle tiempo a responder llevo su lengua a la entrada de la troll y comenzó a lamber aquella sustancia, saboreándola con gusto, con cada lengüetazo llegaba más profundo, inconscientemente Poppy tomo a Ramón por su cabello y lo acercaba más a su entrepierna, su respiración era pesada, su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad constante, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor por el ejercicio hecho, de sus labios escapo un gemido cuando el encontró su clítoris y presiono su lengua con más fuerza en ese punto, sus piernas rodearon su cabeza para hacer más profundo aquel contacto, con la última lambida ella arqueo su espalda para después dejarse caer en el sillón, mantenía los ojos cerrados y solo sintió como era jalada hacia algo, cuando los abrió descubrió que estaba encima del cuerpo de Ramón, con una de sus manos acaricio su rostro y beso su mejilla.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por complacerme en todo y siempre estar ahí cuando te necesito.

Ambos estaban por besarse cuando unos toques en la puerta los hicieron reaccionar y una voz los llamaba.

-Ramón ¿no has visto a Poppy? Estaba con nosotros pero desapareció- La voz de Satín sonaba preocupada, ambos se miraron asustados.

-Oye la puerta se cerró.- Esta vez era Seda quien hablo, a la vez que le daba vuelta a la perilla de la puerta pero esta no se abría.

-Eh si Poppy está aquí, dijo que quería recostarse.- Ramón se aparto de su pareja mientras buscaba sus pantalones, Poppy por su parte estaba batallando para amarrar de nuevo su traje de baño, cuando el troll superviviente termino de vestirse noto que ella seguía batallando con el sostén y decidió ayudarla.

-Oh que alivio ¿escuchaste eso señor peluche?

-¿Pero por que se encerraron?- La voz de Cooper expresaba duda.

-¿Encerrarnos? No, debo revisar esa puerta después, aguarden estoy eh acomodando unas tablas de surf.- Claro que era mentira ya había terminado de amarrar el sostén de Poppy pero antes de ir a abrir le dio un rápido beso en los labios a la vez que estrujaba sus senos, a la troll se le escapo un leve gemido que por suerte paso desapercibido por sus amigos, cuando Ramón fue a abrir la puerta ella rápidamente corrió para acostarse en el sofá y fingir que estaba dormida.

-Nos tenia preocupados.- Chiquilina fue la primera en acercarse a la reina para ver si estaba bien.

-Sí, seguramente está cansada por las labores de reina, ¿Cómo pudo cerrarse esta puerta?- Fingía que examinaba el pedazo de madera para no levantar sospechas.

-Bueno si nuestra querida Poppy está bien entonces la dejamos en tus manos, se hace tarde y debemos regresar a casa.- Arroyin se dio vuelta para salir de la cabaña seguido de todo el snack pack.

-Nos vemos Ramón.- todos se despidieron al unisonó y se marcharon del lugar, cuando el troll cerró la puerta Poppy abrió los ojos.

-La próxima mejor será en tu bunker.

Ramón solamente comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba a su reina para besarla.  
Habían pasado tres meses desde aquella ocasión, tres meses en los que no habían vuelto a intimar, con los preparativos de la boda casi no les daba tiempo de estar juntos y cuando por fin se encontraban estaban demasiado cansados para hacer algo, ansiosa por repetir lo de la última ocasión hizo lo que no creyó que haría alguna vez, organizo una agenda, trabajo duro la última semana todo para tener el fin de semana para ella sola y bueno no tan sola, solo necesitaba que cierto troll le hiciera compañía. 

Esa tarde regreso de un día de relajación en el spa, Ramón se la había pasado revisando trampas, nada agotador, lo cual era perfecto para su plan, cuando llego al bunker toco tres veces con un ritmo en la roca y al instante la puerta se abrió revelando el ascensor, salto en él y jalo la palanca para comenzar a descender, cuando llego a su destino lo vio, estaba con sus clásicos pantalones cortos, encima una bata, su cabello estaba mojado lo que indicaba que acababa de salir de la ducha, lastima ella lo haría sudar de nuevo, en su mano traía una taza que por el olor podría deducir que era chocolate, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo hacia el dándole un gran abrazo y un beso en los labios el cual correspondió, cuando se separaron el hablo.

-¿ya comiste?- Ella negó con la cabeza. –No tienes remedio.- Ambos caminaron a la cocina.

-Se me antoja una malteada de chocolate, oh oh ¿tienes pastelillos de moras con fresa? Y de postre mmm helado de vainilla.

-No creo que sea buena idea mezclar todo eso.

-Oye, toda la semana trabaje duro, merezco un descanso y lo que quiero comer ahora es una malteada de chocolate con pastelillos de mora con fresas y helado de vainilla.- Poppy se cruzo de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos, Ramón simplemente negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, tiempo después se le unió, había tardado algo, seguramente se quedo ahí parada pensando que él no se había movido, ella tomo asiento en una silla enfrente de el, le paso su plato con los pastelillos y le acerco un vaso con malteada de chocolate, curiosamente Poppy había estado comiendo de mas últimamente, seguramente era el estrés por la boda y sin prestarle más importancia le dio su helado de vainilla, cuando termino ella le ayudo a lavar los trastes.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- La troll rosada le sonreía.

-Normal, revisando las trampas, recolectando cosas, alejando a Tipo Nube de mi Bunker, sacar a pasear a Gary ¿y el tuyo?

-Hoy no hice la gran cosa, solo fui al spa y me la pase con las chicas.

-Bien por ti, por cierto mañana tenemos que reunirnos con todos para ver cómo van los preparativos de la boda.

-Puedes creerlo, dentro de poco tú y yo estaremos unidos para siempre.

-No sé si eso será un castigo o un premio.- La reina le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro mientras sonreía.

-Oye, serás mi Rey quieras o no.

-Está bien alteza cumpliré sus ordenes al pie de la letra.- Habían terminado de lavar el ultimo plato y Ramón aprovecho para atraerla hacia él y besarla, nunca se cansaría de ese sabor dulce.

Ella lentamente se separo y le ofreció su mano para guiarlo hacia la habitación de él, en el proceso la bata se había perdido, Ramón se acostó en la cama con Poppy encima de él, estaba tan perdido en la boca de ella que no noto cuando lo esposo en el respaldo de la cama.

-Ups creo que no te comente nada cierto

-Poppy que significa esto, suéltame.

 

-Lo siento mi hombre pero esta noche eres tooooodo- con sus manos hizo un recorrido desde su cuello por todo su pecho y abdomen y se detuvo en su cintura donde tomo sus pantalones cortos y los tiro hacia abajo dejando expuesto su miembro erecto, pues al haberlo esposado le causo cierta emoción que no podo ocultar ahí abajo. – Mío.- Termino la frase mientras se relamía los labios, Poppy se inclino hacia abajo recargo sus manos en las caderas de él y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos alrededor de la hombría de Ramón.

-AHH Poppy basta

-¿Enserio quieres que me detenga?- Ella beso la punta de su miembro, causando que Ramón moviera su pelvis hacia adelante.

-Eres una manipuladora.

-No cariño, soy quien esta noche te hará gozar.- Se mordió el labio inferior y se relamió los labios antes de introducir el miembro en su boca hasta donde llegara, comenzó por lamberlo desde abajo enredando su lengua alrededor para después usar sus dientes y arrastrarlos hacia arriba.

-Ahh Poppy, si SII mas sigue

La reina sonrió internamente, pues su boca estaba demasiado ocupada para hacer dicha acción, cuando estaba por llegar a la punta, con sus labios la apretó para después usar su lengua y lamber alrededor de ella, su compañero no soporto mas y dejo escapar algo de su esencia en su boca, al sentirlo ella simplemente se lo trago sin dudar, con su lengua se limpio la comisura de sus labios donde había quedado algo de ese néctar, Ramón solo la veía ligeramente sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Tranquilo amor, aun no acabo contigo, se enderezo y se acerco para sentarse en sus caderas y lentamente quitarse el vestido que traía puesto dejando al descubierto una lencería muy reveladora, pues aquellos pedazos de tela solo cubrían sus partes intimas y parecían que con el más leve toque se romperían, trago en seco, la vista que teína por delante era perfecta.

-Quiero quitarte eso.

-Y lo harás descuida, pero con los dientes.

-¿Qué?

Poppy se levanto un poco, apoyo sus rodillas en la cama y se inclino hacia delante, su pecho estaba al alcance de la boca de Ramón mientras ella se sostenía con sus brazos

-Quítalo

Ramón la miro curioso, pero decidió cumplir la orden, se acerco y con su lengua agarro el nudo que estaba en medio de los dos senos de su reina, uso sus dientes para tirar de dicho nudo y al instante este se deshizo revelando un par de hermosos montes rosados, estaba a punto de llevarse uno a la boca cuando ella se alejo volviéndose a sentar encima de él.

-Oye

-Tranquilo se paciente

De su cabello saco una botella de color café.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se que te encanta el chocolate así que.- Abrió aquella botella y vacio el contenido en una de sus manos, para después dejarla a un lado, con su otra mano agarro la sustancia y la aplico alrededor de su pecho dibujando círculos en sus senos y cubriendo sus su pezones con aquel producto, Ramón solo la veía embobado.

-¿Que tramas ahora?

Ella se volvió a inclinar volviendo a su posición de antes, acerco uno de sus senos a la boca de el.

-Prueba

Y así lo hizo, inmediatamente reconoció el sabor, eso era chocolate, comenzó a lamber con más ganas degustando el delicioso sabor, bueno sabores, el chocolate mezclado con el sabor se su piel, sin duda se había convertido en su sabor favorito desde ahora en adelante, abrió la boca para introducir todo lo que podía dentro de ella y lamber aquel exquisito manjar con más ganas y tirar ligeramente con sus dientes del pezón de ella.

-Delicioso

-Ah, alguien parece tener hambre

-Demasiada

Ramón repitió la acción con el otro seno, los brazos de Poppy comenzaban a cansarse, pues las lambidas que Ramón le daba la dejaban sin fuerzas para poder sostenerse, cuando termino su labor lo escucho gemir a la vez que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Muy bien excelente trabajo, pero te falta una prenda más.

Ella se enderezo y ahora paso sus brazos hacia atrás para sostenerse sobre su espalda mientras doblaba sus piernas y acercaba su feminidad a su rostro, fue cando Ramón noto que algo colgaba de la prenda, era una especie de colgante en forma de una lagrima.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Se supone que tienes que jalar de eso

Tomo aquel pequeño objeto entre sus dientes y tiro de él, los nudos que la prenda tenia a los lados se deshicieron dejando al descubierto aquel tesoro al que solo el tenia acceso.

-Esta vista es impresionante

-¿Vez algo que te guste?

-Todo

-Adelante tómalo

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces, introdujo su lengua en aquella abertura tomando todo lo que podía a su paso.

-AH Si Ramón más, más adentro

Poppy estaba perdiendo el control y es que no era su culpa, simplemente no era inmune a las carias de su prometido

-Estamos en el bunker aquí si puedes gritar todo lo que quieras

Se mordió su labio antes de gritar el nombre de su amado.

-RAMOOOOON

Inesperadamente su esencia cayó en el rostro de su compañero a quien no parecía importarle pues comenzó a lamber lo que podía, ella se levanto para ver el desastre que había hecho, se acerco a la cara de él y comenzó a lamber los restos que quedaban en su cara, cuando termino lo beso en los labios introduciendo su lengua en la boca su compañero, gesto que imito, una vez más se alejo.

-Oye, Jumm ahh

Poppy se había dejado caer de golpe en su pelvis introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella en el proceso, comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo lentamente y con calma provocando que la respiración de Ramón se acelerara demasiado, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, el troll superviviente trataba de quitarse las esposas pero no podía, se estaba volviendo loco, tenía que tocarla, besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos cuando ambos llegaran al clímax, Poppy volvió a los movimientos lentos.

-Como te has portado muy bien mereces estar libre.

La reina saco una llave de su cabello y mientras seguía moviéndose quito las esposas, cuando Ramón se sintió libre lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse sobre ella dejándola debajo de su cuerpo, se apodero de sus labios y ella se aferro a él enredando sus piernas en sus caderas, apretándose mas para lograr una penetración más profunda, Poppy sentía que ya no aguantaría mas, ambos estaban al límite.

-Poppyyy

-Ramooon

Ambos gritaron sus nombres antes de que él se desplomara encima de ella, quería alejarse pero ella lo detuvo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Poppy no usamos protección déjame salir.

-No, te quiero adentro, se siente bien, además no es para tanto solo lo hemos hecho como dos veces. No creo que pase nada

-Te informo que con una sola vez basta

Ella arrugo sus cejas y se aferro mas a el mientras que en el interior sus paredes aprisionaban el miembro de Ramón, observo como el cerraba los ojos y jadeaba.

-¿Decias?

-Está bien me quedo adentro

Ella lo beso con ternura y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, después de unos diez minutos ella halo.

-Ya puedes salir si quieres.

Lentamente saco su miembro del cuerpo de ella, se puso de pie y la jalo de los tobillos para acercarla y después cargarla hacia el baño, simplemente se dieron una ducha rápida antes de dormir, Ramón había sacado su pijama, se puso los pantalones y estaba por ponerse la playera cuando noto que cierta troll rosada ya la estaba usando, negó con la cabeza, prefirió no discutir y mejor se acostó a su lado, la atrajo a él desde la cintura y acaricio una de sus mejillas mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Te amo

-Te amo y mucho

El sonrió y beso su frente, después su nariz, sus mejillas, su barbilla hasta que llego a sus labios los cuales no tuvo prisa en degustar con calma, cuando se separaron ella sonrió como nunca y se abrazo a su cuello, el tomo las sabanas y los tapo a ambos, durmieron el resto de la noche sin saber que al día siguiente los esperarían muchos “Malos entendidos”.


End file.
